Fear and Fury
by DairyProduceBasedCultLeader
Summary: When Giza Carbono is forced to change schools after an act of brutal violence, he has all but given up on life. Only driven on by the need to care for his paraplegic mother and the support of his few friends. The he meets a girl far more broken than himself. Can he save Blake Belladonna from her life of neglect, abuse and isolation? (Requested Story) (High School AU)
1. First Day

The sound of Lisa Lavender's radio show came from the speakers of the radio alarm clock. It was 6 AM. Time for Giza Carbono to get up and prepare himself and his mother for the day ahead. He groaned before rolling over and heavily bringing his fist down on the alarm. There was no delicacy about the action but it returned the room to silence.

Lifting his giant frame from his long-suffering bed, Giza got to his feet and made his way to the door. He glimpsed at himself in the mirror and sighed. "Why does nobody want me? I get that I've done some bad shit, but I'm a nice guy. Why can only my friends see that?" There was a brief flash of depression in his mind, but that was replaced by anger. "Any girl would be lucky to have me, but no. Why have someone who'll look after you and treat you right? When you can have a shallow asshole, that uses you for your body?"

With his fists still clenched, Giza stomped into the tiny bathroom at the end of the hall. He brushed his teeth with furious speed, as he stared himself out in the small bathroom mirror. A mix of toothpaste foam and blood landed in the sink when he finished brushing. He had cut his gums with angry strokes of his toothbrush. Anyone else may have been concerned by that but the huge boy was used to spitting blood.

He removed the boxers he had been sleeping in and turned the shower on. Life may have been harsh on Giza, but nature hadn't. He hoped that one day, some lucky girl would get to find out. He pushed those thoughts from his mind, there was no point hoping. Hope just led to disappointment and there had been far too much of that in Giza's life. The disappointingly lukewarm water from the shower, cascaded over the boy's muscular form. The sensation of it hitting him took away the last of Giza's tiredness. He was now fully alert and proceeded to wash his dark skin body and short black hair.

Once he was done cleaning himself, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to his bedroom. He put on a new pair of boxers and climbed into his un-stylistically ripped jeans. Before pulling on a tight-fitting plain black T-shirt and throwing on an old red hoodie. He completed the "Look at me I'm poor" outfit, with plain black socks and a pair of well worn, unbranded trainers.

When he was fully dressed, Giza walked across the hall to wake his mother. Heshima Carbono had been wheelchair-bound since just after Giza's birth. The mother had been travelling home from the hospital with her husband Lagbara and her newborn son when a collision killed Lagbara and broke her back. She was fortunate to have only lost the use of her lower body, but she still needed constant care and attention. That responsibility fell to Giza, now that he was old enough to do it.

He knocked lightly on his mother's bedroom door, she was already awake. "Come in," she told him.

He entered and made his way over to the middle-aged woman. Now, came the unfortunate part of having to care for his paraplegic mother. He had to see her naked every day and help her clean herself. He lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom, doing his best to avoid seeing her intimate areas.

After emptying her waste bags into the toilet and letting her brush her teeth. Giza turned on the shower and made sure it was the right temperature, then lifted his mother up again and put her in the shower. She cleaned the areas that she could reach, which thankfully for Giza, included her intimate areas. He cleaned the unreachable areas for her and helped her dry off before carrying her back to her room.

After helping his mother get dressed, he grabbed her chair and helped her into it. "Thank you, Giza, I'm sorry for being such a burden," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

He shook his head "Don't ever call yourself a burden. You are my mom and I will always look after you. I'm happy to do it and I certainly don't think of you as a burden."

Giza wheeled her into the kitchen where he prepared a breakfast of cereal and coffee for the two of them. He wasn't happy about starting at yet another school and he didn't try to hide it.

"I know you don't want to go, but education is important. Anyway, I thought your friend Yang went to Beacon. So, you won't be alone." His mother's words were somewhat encouraging, a quality that Giza barely found in the words of others. It helped that she was right about Yang going to the school he was about to start at.

Yang Xiao Long was the name of the beautiful and dangerous blonde that had been Giza's friend for years. They went to many of the same martial arts classes and went to school together for a few years before Yang was forced to move to a different school. The two of them had developed a close bond over their shared love of fighting and their somewhat similar personalities. They were still friends but hadn't seen or heard from each other in a while.

Thinking about being around Yang was one of the few things that made Giza happy. "I know mom, and I am looking forward to spending more time with Yang." He said with a rare, genuine smile on his face. His mother smiled back, pleased to see her son happy.

The morning passed quickly with everything Giza had to do. The school bus pulled up outside just after he finished breakfast. He grabbed his pre-prepared backpack from by the front door and gave his mother a hug and a kiss. His smile faded as he stepped out the door of the rundown looking house, and walked over to the bus.

* * *

At the ringing of her alarm clock, Blake's eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright. She stopped the ringing and got out of bed. She yawned and stretched as he took a moment to look around the basement. The room was large and sparsely furnished, most people would be pleased to have such a large bedroom. But that place was like a prison to Blake, her parents would lock her in and force her to study. The only things that would give her a break from the constant studying, were sleep and school.

As usual. She thought about how unfair her life was. She was the youngest of three siblings, and she was treated far more harshly by her parents than her brother and sister were. Sable and Ebony were allowed to have normal childhoods, but Blake was always pushed to succeed by any means necessary.

Walking into the small ensuite bathroom, she removed her black nightgown and looked herself up and down in the mirror. Her body was covered in bruises of various sizes and there were scars running up her forearms. She was the only one to ever see what her family did to her and what she did to herself. The only exception being her parents when they inspected her body.

Blake brushed her teeth before starting up the shower. A hot shower was one of the few things she ever found pleasure in. The other things being spending time with her friends and reading. "Today's the day the transfer student arrives. I hope they aren't another Faunus hater." She said, before stepping under the torrent of hot water. On Friday, she and her classmates had been informed that a student would be arriving from another school.

Her cat ears flattened to keep the water out. She quickly washed her long black hair and her pale and battered body. Then she took a moment to just enjoy the feeling of the water enveloping her. Once she stepped out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and went to get dressed.

Her usual outfit consisted of plain black clothing. Everything was black, her underwear, her socks, her pants, her vest and her blouse. The outfit covered every inch of flesh except her face, neck and hands. Her parents told her that girls who show too much skin, get beaten. It was clearly a lie given how her mother and sister dressed, but she knew better than to disobey her parents. She also wanted to hide her scars, things would only get worse if anyone saw them.

Now fully dressed. Blake picked up her study material and stationery, from her desk. She placed it all carefully in her backpack and made her way upstairs. She joined her parents and siblings in the kitchen and prepared herself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

"What took you so long, young lady? Sable and Ebony have been her for 5 minutes already." Her mother demanded.

Blake hung her head in shame "I'm sorry mother. I took too long in the shower." she explained, knowing what was coming next.

Her mother delivered a hard slap across her face "What were you doing in there you little bitch? do we need to check you again?"

Blake shivered at the thought. When Kali Belladonna said check, she meant stripping Blake down and inspecting her orifices. Blake didn't understand why. All she was told was that they were checking that she was still pure and untainted for Adam. Adam, being the one she was to marry once her education was over. Her parents had come to that arrangement with Mr and Mrs Taurus when Blake was only 10 years old.

Blake shook her head "I was enjoying the feeling of the water too much and I lost track of time. That's all mother."

The response was another slap followed by her mother saying "Not good enough, I will be checking when you return home. I better not find anything." With that, her mother left the room.

She stood there for a moment before the sound of laughter snapped her back to reality. It was Sable and Ebony laughing at her. The twins were a year her senior, but they treated her just as badly as her parents. Most of her bruises came from them, her parents ordered them to beat her when they were displeased.

Tuning her family out, she quickly ate her breakfast. She grabbed the things she needed for school and ran outside. Blake was good at running and she ran to school every day. Her parents wouldn't allow her to take the bus and they would never drive her. They would drive her siblings, but it was up to Blake to get herself wherever she needed to go.

A small smile formed on her stoic face as she watched a black, yellow and red blur, zoom past. Yang was giving Ruby a ride to school, on Bumblebee. Those were two of her best friends, some of the few who actually cared about her. Today was about to get much better.

* * *

Everyone stared at Giza as he boarded the school bus. He ignored their stares and made his way along the bus, trying to find a seat on the crowded vehicle. Close to the back of the bus, he found a space next to a brown-haired Rabbit Faunus who looked terrified. He sighed at the sight of her. Everyone always assumed the worst about him, they never bothered to get to know him and how nice of a guy he actually was.

He gave the girl a reassuring smile to try to make himself appear less menacing. "Is this seat taken?" he asked politely.

The terrified girl shook her head and pushed herself further away from him.

Giza sighed as he sat down beside her "Thanks. Listen, you don't have to be scared." he explained.

The girl still didn't say anything, she was clearly very shy and timid. But Giza kept talking, he wanted to make a better impression at this school than at the previous one. "I'm Giza, and if you think I have a problem with your ears. Then you're wrong, I don't care what you are and I'm certainly not a threat."

She perked up a little when he said he didn't care about her being a Faunus. She gave him a nervous smile "V...Velvet. My name's Velvet." She introduced herself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Velvet," Giza replied in a friendly tone.

Before Velvet could respond, the bus came to another stop and a girl wearing a beret and shades boarded. She reached Giza and Velvet, glaring at him she asked: "Is this guy bothering you Velvs?"

Velvet shook her head "No, Coco, he's actually being nice."

Coco looked at Giza "You must be the new guy." she said.

He nodded "Giza Carbono, nice to meet you."

Coco smiled at him "Coco Adel. Thanks for being nice to Velvet, not many people are." she said.

Giza turned to Velvet "Well, if anyone gives you trouble, Velvet, I can handle them for you." before standing up and gesturing to the seat "Don't let me get in your way, I can stand." he said politely to Coco.

"Thanks for the offer but we're here now," Coco said as the bus pulled up in front of the school.

The trio exited the bus together, Giza stuck with the girls since he had no idea where to go. "Any ideas where I'm meant to go since it's my first day?" he asked.

"Well, there should be someone waiting outside to meet you and take you to where you need to be. I think you should just wait out front and eventually, someone will arrive, or they'll think you're a threat and the cops will show up. It wouldn't be the first time they forgot a new student was coming and called the cops on them." Coco told him.

Giza raised an eyebrow. "That actually happened?" he asked.

Coco and Velvet nodded simultaneously "Yeah, Yang's first day was interesting, to say the least." Coco said.

"By Yang, do you mean Yang Xiao Long?" Giza asked, hoping the answer was yes.

Coco turned to him "You know Yang?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded "Yeah, we've been friends for years. We went to school together before she broke a guy's arm and was sent here. Do you know where I can find her?" he asked.

Coco nodded and was about to give an answer when the sound of an engine interrupted them. They turned their heads to look and there she was. Yang pulled into the parking lot on her bike, with her sister on the back. "Does that answer your question?" Coco asked.

Giza was excited to see Yang again. He laughed and said "Yeah, I should have remembered that she always has to make a dramatic entrance. I'm going to say hi, see you guys around." With that, he ran over to his blonde friend.

Yang spotted Giza as he approached, her eyes went wide and she happily shouted "Giza!"

He reached her a second later "Yang, It's been a while," he greeted.

She threw her arms around him, even he couldn't fight back against one of Yang's crushing hugs. "I've missed you Bear," she said.

He sighed "You're still using that nickname for me?"

The hug ended and Yang nodded "Why would I stop? You are Bear."

Giza smiled "Well, it's good to see you haven't changed." he said.

Yang had always called him Bear. Which was kind of ridiculous given that he wasn't a Bear Faunus, and they had a mutual friend who was actually a Bear Faunus. But Yang never called Almaz anything other than his name. Still, it didn't really bother Giza, especially because it was the name given to him by his best friend, Yang. She was the same as she had been the last time they saw each other, and Giza was glad that the new school hadn't changed her.

The wind was almost knocked out of him, as Ruby slammed into him and hugged him with almost as much strength as her sister. "Hey Rubes, it's good to see you again," he said. Yang may have been Ruby's actual sibling, but that didn't stop Giza from acting like a big brother to her.

The girl, who was significantly shorter than he was, looked up. "Ican'tbelieveyou'reherethisissogreatI'vemissedyousomuch." She blurted out without taking a breath.

Thankfully, Giza was well versed in Ruby Speak and understood her perfectly. "I've missed you too Little Red."

Ruby finished hugging him and stepped back and Yang had a slightly puzzled look on her face "So, how did you end up here?" the blonde asked.

Giza sighed heavily as he recalled the events that led to him being forced to change schools. "I basically did the same as you. This guy whose name I can't remember said some things about my mom. So I broke his arms. The others backed me up, but I was forced out. So here I am." he explained.

Yang nodded in understanding, she was aware of his mother's condition and she had been forced to move school herself under similar circumstances. Someone had made fun of the fact her mother was in jail, and she put them in hospital.

"Who's your friend, Yang?" a white-haired girl asked as she approached.

Ruby answered for Yang "Hey Weiss. This is Giza, he's awesome and he's the new student."

Weiss looked him up and down "Weiss Schnee. A pleasure to meet you." she said as she extended a hand to him.

Giza shook her hand firmly "Likewise, I'm Giza Carbono. I've been friends with Yang and Ruby for a long time and as Ruby said, I'm the new student here."

Weiss smiled at him "Well, I must be going. But I'll see you later." she said before darting off in the direction of the front entrance.

"See you later. I guess." Giza responded, but she was already out of earshot. He turned back to Yang and Ruby "A friend of yours?" he asked.

Ruby nodded and Yang explained "Yeah, she may seem like a real nerd and a teacher's pet. But Weiss is really cool when you get to know her."

Giza nodded "Well, I'm glad you managed to make friends here. I hope I can do the same."

Yang smiled "Don't worry, there are plenty of great people here. Not that there aren't plenty of assholes too. But I'm sure you can handle them. After all, I don't just call you Bear because of your size."

Ruby shook her head "Yang. He only just got here, let's not get him into any fights." she chastised.

Giza always found it funny when Yang was put in her place by her sister. He laughed and said "Relax Rubes, so far, I don't have a reason to fight anyone. Anyway, if I end up fighting someone. It's on me and them, not your sister..."

He trailed off, as he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, approaching them.

Yang looked to see what had distracted Giza, then quickly turned back and gave a knowing smile. She quietly asked, "Aww, have you got a crush on Blake?"

Giza heard the question, but couldn't respond. He was lost for words at the sight of the beautiful Amber eyes and cute cat ears of the approaching girl.

* * *

Running made the journey to school pass quickly, Blake expertly weaved her way through pedestrians and was lucky to not get stopped at any crossings. In her mind she pictured herself running away from her parents, running for her freedom. She hated her parents and she was desperate to free herself. But she was too scared to do anything about it, the punishment would be severe if she was caught.

Trying to get the dark thoughts out of her head, she thought about Yang, Weiss, Ruby and all of the other friends she was going to see. Honestly, she would have killed herself if she didn't have them. They were the only true source of joy in her life and although they didn't know the truth about her life, they kept her going through all of it.

Her happy thoughts stopped when she spotted the four people that made school worse for her. Cardin, Russel, Dove and Sky. They weren't the school's only bullies, but they were the ones who primarily targeted Faunus students. If you weren't human then you weren't safe from them. They bullied her, Velvet, Ilia and even those who could properly defend themselves, like Sun. Blake feared them and it was only having friends to stand up for her that made her feel safe at school.

The four bullies were sitting at an intersection, sitting in Cardin's truck. Blake knew bad things would happen if they spotted her, so she went down a side street and took a longer route to school. It may have taken longer than normal for her to get to school, but it was worth it for not having to deal with her four tormentors.

As she approached the school, she could see Yang, Ruby and Weiss talking to someone she didn't recognize. "I wonder if that's the new student," she said to herself. He was a huge boy with muscle's that put Yang and Sun's to shame. Normally she would be scared by someone like that, but the fact he was talking to and apparently getting along with her friends, made her feel better. Her main concern was that he wouldn't like her, for being a Faunus.

The boy spotted her and stopped talking. He just stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable. Unfortunately, Blake would have to deal with the staring so she could reach Yang and Ruby. Her ears picked up on Yang saying something about crushing and her. That didn't help the feeling of uneasiness that she felt, under the gaze of the giant.

Ruby ran over to her "Hey Blake, come and meet Giza. He's really awesome and I'm sure you'll hit it off." she said, as she grabbed Blake and dragged her the rest of the way to Yang and the one she now knew as Giza.

Yang smiled at her when Ruby finally came to a stop "Hey there Blakey, this is my friend. Giza."

Giza gave her a nod of acknowledgement and a smile. She instantly felt more relaxed in his presence "Nice to meet you, Blake, I'd introduce myself but these two seem to have done that for me."

Blake was caught off guard. She had not expected him to be so pleasant, which made her internally kick herself for judging him on appearance alone.

She gave him a smile and politely introduced herself. "Nice to meet you. I'm Blake but clearly these two have already given that away too." So far he seemed like a nice guy, she just hoped that he was really as nice as he seemed.

He chuckled in response to her statement about the sisters. "I'm guessing you're another friend of theirs."

Blake nodded "I am, and a friend of Weiss'. I saw you talking to her earlier." she said. She was getting really excited about Giza, he was so friendly and if there was one thing she could always use more of, it was friends.

"Oh yeah, she seems nice and I know how great these two are. So, I've got a good feeling about you. You've got to be pretty great to be friends with them." he said.

"Same to you, if these guys think you're awesome. Then I'm inclined to believe them, and you certainly seem to be proving me right." Blake responded with a smile. The day may have started badly but it was continually getting better. She had really taken a liking to Giza and the prospect of having him as a friend was exhilarating. But there was something else, a feeling that she hadn't experienced before. Her insides were tingling.

"In that case. I'll consider you a friend. Now, I'm sure you three have to get going and I don't want you to be late because of me." he said, without taking his eyes off Blake.

The three girls nodded, and Ruby ran off, shouting "See you at lunch, guys!"

Yang sighed "Here we go again. See you later Giza." she said as she followed Ruby.

Giza noticed that Blake hadn't left "You don't have to stick around, Blake. I'm meant to be waiting out here anyway, so you should go on and get to class. I look forward to seeing you later." he said with a smile.

Blake wanted to get to know Giza better, but that would have to wait. She couldn't be late for class. She sighed "Alright, see you later Giza. It was nice meeting you."

Giza gave her a parting smile as she made her way into the school, she passed Professor Goodwitch on the way in. "Thank you for making our new student feel comfortable, Miss Belladonna." the blonde thanked, before making her way over to Giza. Blake smiled as she headed to class. So far, this was one of the best days in recent memory.


	2. Fury

Once Professor Goodwitch had shown him to his locker and given him a timetable. She led Giza to his classroom to meet his class. The door opened and she stepped inside with him right behind her. At the front of the class was the teacher, he had orange hair that covered one of his eyes. Goodwitch said "Mister Torchwick, this is your new student, Giza Carbono. Giza, this is Mister Torchwick."

The redhead smiled "Welcome to my class, Mister Carbono."

Giza nodded in a polite but silent response.

With the introduction over, Goodwitch turned and walked out. Torchwick turned back to his class "Everyone, this is our new student." He briefly looked back at Giza "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Giza gave him a nod before turning to the class. That's when he got to see who his new classmates were. He was quite pleased.

Yang, Weiss, and Blake were there. Along with the two girls he met on the bus, Coco and Velvet.

He didn't recognize the rest of the people in the room, but they included; A girl with long red hair, a girl with short orange hair, a boy with black hair that had a pink streak in it, a scrawny looking blonde boy, a more muscular blonde with a monkey tail, a blue-haired boy who had goggles for some reason, a boy with red hair that was slightly longer than Torchwick's, a green-haired boy with dark skin, a boy with copper hair, and a boy who must have been seven feet tall.

"Hi, I'm Giza. Nice to meet you all." He said, doing his best to be polite to the class.

They all greeted him politely and Torchwick said: "There's an empty seat next to Blake, you can sit there." Giza was happy to be sitting next to Blake, his heart started beating fast at the prospect of sitting next to someone so perfect.

Yang grinned widely at him, she was well aware of his attraction to Blake. But she was also glad to have her friend sitting so close by, a sentiment that Giza shared. Weiss was also smiling at him, but she wasn't as over the top as the blonde.

Blake also smiled, and when he sat down beside her, she said: "Nice to see you again."

Giza smiled back "Likewise, Blake, this is the best seat in the room." he said, trying to subtly flirt with her. To his dismay, she didn't seem to pick up on it. He wasn't put off though, although he had generally given up on girls, Blake was worth the effort.

* * *

The first lesson of the day was English, with Professor Goodwitch. Once again, Giza had a seat next to Blake. She seemed very enthusiastic on the subject and listened intently to the teacher before getting on with the work.

Giza felt like he knew enough, to zone out and focus on watching Blake. He watched her cat ears twitch and move on their own, while she stayed focused on her work. She didn't notice him staring or the fact that he hadn't written anything, and they left together once the lesson came to an end.

The second lesson of the day also had them sitting together. It was History, with Professor Port. History was a subject that actually interested Giza, so he paid full attention and did the work. The occasional glance over to Blake, allowed him to see that she too was interested in the subject. He smiled at the thought of them sharing an interest in something, as it meant that there was something he could use to get closer to her.

At one point Blake looked over at him, he noticed and gave her a smile and a wink. She smiled back but it was clear that once again, his attempt at flirting went right over her head. He sighed in disappointment, he wondered how someone as attractive as Blake wasn't able to pick up on flirting. Surely a lot of other people must have been into her and must have flirted with her before.

* * *

Soon, History came to an end and it was time for the final lesson before lunch. This time it was Biology with Doctor Oobleck. Sadly, Blake wasn't there.

He ended up next to Weiss "How's your first day going?" she asked, as he took his seat.

He smiled "It's been great so far," he said as he thought about Blake, then his smile dropped.

Weiss was confused by the sudden change in his mood "That's good to hear, but what's up?"

She sounded genuinely concerned. But not really wanting anyone else to know about his interest in Blake, he waved her off "It's nothing. Just me being stupid and worrying about nothing."

Weiss bought his excuse "Well, I'm glad it's nothing serious." she said before the teacher started talking. They both then turned their attention to the lesson.

Oobleck spoke incredibly quickly. Thankfully, Giza's experience with talking to Ruby, made it easy to understand what the man was talking about. As it turned out, the lesson was about reproduction. Which flooded Giza's mind with inappropriate thoughts about Blake. He moved his chair further under his desk, to conceal the rise in his pants from Weiss. He internally cursed at suffering from the bane of any teenage boy's life, involuntary erections.

As biology came to an end, Weiss turned back to Giza "So, will you be joining us for lunch?" she asked.

Giza nodded, getting to have lunch with Blake and Yang was something he could not refuse. Weiss just happened to be going there as well, so he had to say yes. "Of course."

Weiss smiled "Great, follow me." With that, she headed for the door, with Giza following close behind her. He didn't actually know where he was going, so he had to stay close.

After following Weiss through the crowds, Giza eventually arrived at his destination. The school provided food but it had to be paid for, so it was cheaper for Giza to bring his own food. He scanned the room for his friends, spotting Yang, Ruby and Blake sitting at a table with several people from his class, he made his way over and joined them. Taking a seat next to Ruby and opposite Blake.

"Hey, Giza." Yang greeted.

Giza raised an eyebrow "Hey, Yang. What happened to the nickname?" he asked. She had been using it earlier so the sudden change was surprising.

Yang shrugged "Eh, I don't always have to call you that. Anyway, allow me to introduce a few people." she said. First, she pointed to the girl with long red hair "That's Pyrrha, she runs for the school and she's also a model."

Pyrrha smiled and gave a small wave "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you, Giza."

Giving his own awkward wave, Giza said "Same to you Pyrrha. You definitely look like a model." He found her attractive, but there was no ulterior motive. He was just being nice, after all. Pyrrha was no Blake. Still, the girl blushed at the compliment.

Yang then pointed to the scrawny blonde. "This is Jaune. That's pretty much all there is to be said."

The boy frowned at her "Hey! I have feelings, Yang."

Giza laughed "Nice to meet you Jaune, sorry about Yang." he said.

Jaune remembered he was meant to introduce himself "Oh, yeah. I mean hey, Giza, and thanks. She can really be a handful at times."

Giza nodded, he fully understood what Yang could be like. Especially with the way she was acting about him and Blake. "Yeah, but she's still great."

Yang grinned "Aww, I knew you loved me." she teased before pointing to the next person at the table. "This is Nora, she's excitable, to say the least," Yang said.

Nora saluted Giza "Nora Valkyrie, reporting for duty!" she shouted before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Yang sighed and shook her head. "And that's Ren. Nora's boyfriend and handler," she explained, as she pointed to the boy trying to calm Nora down.

Giza nodded "Nice to meet you." he said.

Nora continued to laugh, but Ren gave a small nod in acknowledgement.

Finally, Yang pointed to the Monkey Faunus and the blue-haired boy with the goggles. "Those two idiots are Sun and Neptune. They think they're awesome, but they're really just big babies."

Her description of them earned her a simultaneous. "Hey!" from the boys.

Giza laughed "Hey guys. I'd like to apologize on Yang's behalf."

Sun and Neptune both laughed "Hey, dude. Thanks for the support."

Weiss arrived at the table with her lunch "God. Cardin is such an asshole. He tried to trip me and called me a Faunus Fucker. Why does he have to be such a bigot?" she ranted.

Blake sighed and everyone else glared at the Cardin.

Giza watched as the boy that must have been around his height, stuck his foot out and tripped Velvet. Her lunch went all over the floor, and Cardin and his friends laughed at her. The sight of the poor girl being bullied was too much for Giza. He slammed his hands down on the table and pushed himself to his feet. He stormed across the room, and pulled Velvet to her feet, before getting in Cardin's face.

* * *

All things considered, Blake was having a great day. After leaving Giza behind, she had gone to class. She felt bad for leaving her new friend behind, but she was pleased with herself. Since Goodwitch thanked her for being nice to Giza. She was so happy when the boy not only joined her class but also sat next to her.

Then in English, he sat next to her again. She normally enjoyed that lesson, but having Giza there made it even better. She had been too focused on her work to really interact with him, but he didn't take it badly and still stuck with her for the next lesson.

Being with him in History was great because she could see that he shared her interest in the subject, so they had something to discuss. But it was also great because he smiled at her at one point, and that made her feel much better. Normally she felt happy when people smiled at her, but when Giza did it, Her heart started beating faster and her body started tingling again.

Sadly she hadn't been able to join Giza in Biology. Her parents had requested that she didn't take part in the subject, so she had to study in the library rather than sitting with her new friend. She knew that she would see him again soon, but the idea of being away from him was terrible. She didn't know why she felt that way after only just meeting Giza, she just did. She missed him like she missed Yang, Ruby, and Weiss. Like she had known him and been friends with him for years.

Thoughts about Giza kept distracting her from her studying, and before she knew it. It was time for lunch. In Blake's opinion, lunch was the best part of the day, mainly because it was when she got to spend the most time with her friends, and when she could do what she wanted to do. She left the library and met up with Yang and Ruby, the trio got their food and sat at their usual table.

"How's your day going?" Yang asked.

Normally she would lie to Yang, saying things were good when actually things were bad. Yang didn't know about her home life, and Blake worried that she would try to do something if she found out. This time though, she didn't have to lie, she was completely honest with her answer. She smiled "It's going great, I've had two classes with Giza, and he's really nice."

Yang seemed pleased "That's great Blakey. I knew you two would get along." she said.

"I told you he was awesome," Ruby added, before digging into her food.

Blake nodded in agreement "Yeah, he is awesome, I can see why you guys were friends."

Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora and Ren arrived at that point. "Hey, where's your friend, Yang?" Nora asked.

"I think he had biology with Weiss, so they should be here soon. Unless she talked him into studying through lunch." Yang replied.

Nora pouted "Aww, he better be here soon. I want to arm wrestle him." she said.

Yang shook her head "Bad idea, Nora, your arm would snap like a toothpick. Giza is crazy strong."

Sun and Neptune arrived next "You guys talking about the new guy?" Sun asked.

Yang and Nora nodded.

"I bet I could take him," Sun said.

Neptune burst out laughing. "There is no way, he's built like a house," he said.

Sun slapped him on the back "I can take a house, don't doubt me, Nep."

Yang sighed "As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Neptune. Giza would destroy you Sun."

A moment later, Blake saw Weiss and Giza enter the room. She watched Giza searching for them, and part of her wanted to wave to get his attention. But she couldn't do something like that, there were too many people around for her to do it. Luckily, he spotted them and quickly made his way over.

He arrived and sat opposite her, she was pleased to see him again. Her heartbeat quickened when he smiled at her, though his attention was quickly taken away by Yang. She spoke to him briefly, before introducing him to the others at the table. He seemed to get along with her friends, and that made Blake happy. She would definitely get to see him more if he was friends with all of her friends.

The happiness faded when Weiss arrived, though it wasn't Weiss that was the problem. Blake really liked Weiss, but what she said was upsetting. Cardin had tried to hurt her and had insulted her just for being nice to the Faunus students. Blake felt terrible, because if Weiss wasn't friends with her, then Cardin would have left her alone.

Everyone turned their attention to Cardin, so Blake did the same. She watched as Velvet was tripped and dropped her lunch. She felt bad for her friend, but she knew she couldn't help her. Cardin would have bullied her too if she went over.

Blake's heart dropped when Giza got up and went over to confront Cardin. He had no idea what he was in for if he tried anything. Cardin's friends would attack him. Giza was big and muscular, but he couldn't take on four people at once. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what happened next.

* * *

"What the fuck was that for?" Giza demanded as he stared Cardin out. It didn't really matter what the answer was. He was going to beat the ever-loving shit out of Cardin, and his friends too if they decided to join in.

Cardin laughed in his face "Animals eat off the floor."

Cardin really shouldn't have said that. Giza slammed his powerful fist into his face. There was a satisfying feeling of snapping cartilage and Cardin stumbled back. He fell onto the table, and three idiots came to his aid.

One of them threw a weak punch at Giza's head.

He effortlessly dodged to the side and grabbed his attacker by the arm. Keeping hold of the arm, he threw the boy backwards, he landed on Cardin.

One of the remaining two attempted to tackle him. Wrapping an arm around the boy's neck, Giza kneed the boy in the stomach, before allowing him to fall face-first onto a table.

Cardin was now back up and he threw a punch at Giza. At the same time, his friend hit Giza over the back of the head with a metal tray.

Not even flinching, Giza caught Cardin's fist and squeezed.

Cardin screamed in pain as the bones in his hand broke in Giza's vice grip.

Simultaneously, to crushing Cardin's hand, Giza sent a powerful kick backwards. It hit the boy behind him in the shin and made him drop to his knees.

Using his free hand, Giza grabbed Cardin by the neck and spun around. He threw Cardin headfirst into the kneeling boy, sending them both sprawling to the floor as their heads collided.

The boy who had landed on Cardin earlier was now back. He idiotically jumped on Giza's back and wrapped his arm around his neck.

Giza just threw his head back, catching his attacker in the mouth and smashing out his front teeth.

The boy let go of Giza and grabbed his mouth, dropping to the ground as he did so. He was now on the floor, but Giza wasn't done with him yet.

Giza whipped around rapidly, his foot colliding with the side of the boy's head. He felt the boy's cheekbone break from the force of the kick. He wasn't getting back up any time soon.

The boy who had landed face-first on the table kicked Giza in the back of the knee, his leg moved slightly but he stayed up.

Swinging his arm backwards, Giza's elbow connected with the boy's ribcage. A few ribs snapped and the boy was winded. He doubled over and gasped for air,

Giza turned and finished the boy off with a punch to the face. The blow demolished the boy's eye socket and left him lying on the table, unconscious.

Cardin recovered slightly and gut-punched Giza with his good hand, but rock hard abs prevented any damage.

Giza did a palm strike on Cardin's sternum, winding the boy and sending him backwards.

Cardin's remaining accomplice put himself between the two and tried to push Giza away. He couldn't budge him.

A single uppercut lifted the boy off the ground, broke his jaw and shattered many of his teeth. Taking a step back, Giza allowed him to hit the floor hard. The boy was out cold, leaving only Cardin.

The gap between them allowed Giza to jump and drop kick Cardin in the chest. Giza landed back on his feet, while Cardin cleared the table behind him.

Cardin landed hard on his back, and all he could do was stay there and fight for air.

* * *

Everyone stood there watching in amazement as Giza single-handedly demolished four of the biggest and most intimidating people in the school. Blake was among them, her jaw hanging open. She was happy that the boys got what they deserved, but she was also scared of Giza. She worried about what would happen if she ever angered him.

Giza just stood there in the middle of the room, surrounded by the blood, teeth and bodies of the four people he had just defeated. He only moved when Professor Ozpin walked in, he was the school's principal and was rarely seen.

"Mister Carbono, I think you better explain yourself. Now!" Ozpin demanded.

Now Blake was worried, she was sure that she was about to lose her friend. She was sure that Ozpin would kick him out. She wanted him to beg for forgiveness, but he didn't.

Giza calmly explained "Well these four pieces of shit think it's funny to abuse other students, just for being Faunus or being nice to the Faunus students. You seem to be willing to turn a blind eye to their scumbag behaviour. But I'm not just going to sit around and let them do that shit. That's why I did this, and they can fucking bleed to death for all I care. So, get on with it and do what you're going to do. I'm not going to apologize for doing the right thing."

Blake was shocked by what happened next.

Ozpin smiled and nodded "That was quite a speech, though I didn't appreciate the language. Anyway, I'm not going to do anything to you. At this school, we prepare students for real life. If your goal is going to jail, then I won't stop you. The police can handle this if these boys wish to press charges, I will not punish you. But I will say that vigilante justice is not the way to go." With that, Ozpin walked out and the school nurses followed him out, with the injured boys.

Blake didn't know what to think about Giza anymore. Yes, he had done a good thing, but he was incredibly violent. She stayed in place and tried to decide how she felt about him, while a lot of people swarmed Giza, all of them wanting to know him better.


	3. Fear

Giza was surrounded by people, all of them vying to talk to him.

But one person was willing to do more than anyone else, to get his attention. A stunning girl with black hair and amber eyes wrapped her arms around him and seductively bit her lip.

But it wasn't Blake.

"Hey there, I'm Cinder." She seductively purred.

He looked down at her, his mind was racing. Cinder clearly wanted him, she was grinding herself up against him. His body was telling him to give in, but he was worried that doing that would jeopardize his chances with Blake.

Cinder kept talking and it kept making things worse for him. "How about we head to the bathroom? I know you want me." Her hand brushed his crotch and she smiled.

Even if his mind wanted Blake, his body wanted Cinder and he couldn't hide it. She was driving him crazy, maybe he could go with her, maybe he didn't have a chance with Blake. She seemed completely oblivious to his advances and only wanted to be friends.

He convinced himself that Blake would never be more than a friend.

Then Cinder pushed him over the edge. She climbed up his body and whispered in his ear "I want you inside me."

He wrapped his arms around her and pushed through the crowds. They burst into the nearest toilets and went into a cubicle.

Their mouths met and immediately, she tried to push her tongue inside, Giza's urges had taken over and he let her tongue in.

He pushed her up against the wall and she opened her legs. She was wearing a skirt, and with his crotch pushed against hers. It was only her panties and his pants keeping him out.

She dug her nails into his back as he rubbed himself up against her, their mouths separated and she said: "Come on, I need this."

He took the hint, putting her down and dropping his pants. Leaving him standing to attention in front of her.

Cinder unbuttoned her blouse and pulled her bra down. Exposing her breasts to him. Then she removed her wet panties and allowed Giza to pick her up.

They kissed once again, and then he pushed her back against the wall. His length pressed up against her damp lower lips.

She moaned into his mouth, desperate for him to push inside.

But he stopped, he was on the verge of plunging himself deep inside Cinder, and he stopped. His head filled with images of Blake. She was crying and asking him why he cheated on her and why he didn't love her. He couldn't go any further, he wanted Blake and it would have been a huge mistake to keep going with Cinder.

Cinder wasn't going to wait any longer, Giza wasn't going to thrust so she lined up and slammed herself down on him. She took in his whole length in one go.

Giza instantly snapped out of his thoughts, Cinder had forced herself on him and now he was balls deep in a girl he didn't want to be with. In other words, he had just been raped by Cinder.

He pulled out and put her down "I can't do this Cinder, I don't want this anymore. I'm sorry." he was mad at himself for letting things go so far, and although he hadn't consented to entering Cinder. He hadn't said anything and he let things reach that point. So he didn't blame her.

Cinder didn't take it well, she slapped him "Fuck you, you pussy. You can't just tease me like that and then not fuck me. Now because you've suddenly decided you don't want me, I'm going to have to finish myself off. You could have milked yourself dry inside me, but no. Now you're standing there with a throbbing cock and I'm here with a desperate pussy. But you won't fuck me. Get the fuck out of here you fucking pussy, go stick your dick in that cat of yours."

Giza didn't like how Cinder called Blake a cat as if she was just an animal. But he wasn't about to hit her, he had led her on after all. She was understandably mad at him, and it was Blake he wanted. So he put himself away and left. He found Yang standing outside.

She raised an eyebrow "Did you really just beat the shit out of Cardin and his friends, rant to Ozpin, and fuck Cinder in the toilets?" she asked.

He sighed, full of regret at his actions "Yes, yes, and no." he answered.

"Wait, what do you mean no? You carried her in there and you were in there for a while."

Giza nodded "I know I took her in there, but I couldn't go through with it. I stopped and, I walked away and I think she hates me." he explained.

"What stopped you?" She asked.

She already worked out that he was attracted to Blake, so he decided he may as well just tell the truth. "My head filled with images of Blake crying. I felt like I was cheating even though we're just friends," he admitted.

"Seriously? I could tell you liked her. But thinking like that after just meeting her…" Yang said.

Cinder came out of the bathroom, looking flustered. But she scowled when she saw Giza and Yang. "So you're with the blonde whore then." She commented.

Yang was annoyed "Fuck you Cinder, we're just friends and I'm not the one who threw myself on him."

Cinder laughed "Sorry, I forgot you were a filthy dyke."

Giza could see that Yang was mad, but he put a hand on her shoulder. Stopping her from attacking Cinder. Yang was bisexual and coming out had been hard for her, and she would have hurt Cinder badly for the insult.

Cinder walked away and Giza said "Leave it, Yang, we can't have any more violence today. I know you want to fuck her up, but please don't."

She sighed heavily and seemed to relax "I'm glad you didn't do it, Giza, you're too good for her." She said as she wrapped him in a hug. It wasn't one of her usual crushing hugs, just a hug to show how much she cared about her friend.

Giza hugged back "I've missed you so much."

When the hug ended Yang smiled "You did a hell of a number on Cardin, by the way, Ruby loved it and Weiss was pleased. I don't know about Blake though, she seemed to zone out."

* * *

After Yang left to go after Giza, Blake was left standing there with Weiss and Ruby. "Blake, are you alright?" Weiss asked.

She nodded "Yeah, I just don't know how to feel about Giza. He's been nice so far and he did beat those guys up for what they did to Velvet. But I'm worried that he'll hurt me if I make him angry." It was rare for her to actually admit when something was bothering her, but she did.

"I know what you mean, but I don't think Yang and Ruby would be friends with him if he did that kind of thing," Weiss replied.

Knowing that someone felt the same, made Blake feel slightly better and it was reassuring to be reminded that he had been friends with Yang for years.

"Don't worry Blake, he's a really nice guy and he only does that kind of thing to protect the people he cares about," Ruby added.

Blake felt much better after the reassurance and she felt like it was safe to be around Giza. If he really was the way Ruby said he was, then close to him was the safest place to be. She didn't just want to be his friend for protection though, she really liked him. "Thanks, guys I feel much better now."

They both smiled at her "You're welcome Blake."

A moment later she saw Yang return with Giza, they both looked happier than the last time she had seen them.

"Look who I found. Yang said as they approached.

"Giza that was so awesome, you really kicked their asses," Ruby said when she saw them and ran to hug Giza.

"They shouldn't have messed with Velvet or Weiss," he said. His statement made it clear to Blake that Ruby had been telling the truth about him.

* * *

It was time for the next lesson. It was Math with Mister Ironwood. That was one of the few lessons where Blake was with both Yang and Weiss. Giza was also joining them, so after saying goodbye to Ruby. They made their way there. To Blake's delight, Giza was sitting next to her yet again.

"Are you okay Blake? Yang said you zoned out when I fought those guys." Giza asked her. His tone made it clear that he was genuinely concerned for her.

"Yeah, I was being stupid. I was worried that you would hurt me, but I know you wouldn't do that," she answered. Hoping that he wouldn't be offended by her previous assumption.

Apparently he wasn't offended, because he smiled "You wouldn't be the first to think that, but I swear. I'm never going to hurt you, you're my friend and I want to keep you safe and happy."

For the third time that day, Blake's heart raced and her body tingled. Unfortunately, she had to turn her attention away from him, as the lesson began. She struggled to focus on what they were learning, as Giza's words kept running through her mind. They had only met that morning, but he cared more about her than her own family. She felt sad and scared when she thought about home, especially when she remembered that her mother was going to inspect her when she got home. But, a quick glance at her friends made her feel better.

* * *

The penultimate lesson of the day was Geography with Professor Lionheart. Blake was bad at Geography and she assumed it was because her parents never took her anywhere or allowed her to go anywhere. Fortunately, Giza was sitting next to her and he seemed to be good at it.

"How are you so good at this?" she asked.

He seemed pleased that she asked the question "Well, I haven't really travelled much. But my mom did when she was younger and she told me a lot about the world. I hope you get to meet her at some point, she'd really like you." he said with a smile.

Blake didn't want to worry him, but she sighed internally. She was never going to be able to meet Giza's mother. Her parents would never let her visit anyone. She'd never met any of her friend's parents before. She would have started crying had she not turned back to Giza and received a kind and reassuring smile.

* * *

The final lesson of the day Physics with Doctor Watts. Normally she sat with Pyrrha and Coco, but this time Giza was there too. Blake honestly couldn't believe that Giza was sitting next to her in another lesson. She felt like it was a sign, a sign that they were meant to be friends.

When they took their seats, Coco and Pyrrha both looked at Giza. "Hey, again Giza. Listen, I want to thank you for what you did for Velvs. Those guys have been giving her shit for a long time, I've tried standing up to them before but nobody has ever been able to do what you did." Coco said.

"No need to thank me, Coco, I meant what I said on the bus this morning. Someone gave Velvet trouble, and I handled it," he replied.

"Normally I don't approve of violence, but you did a good job," Pyrrha said, just as the lesson started.

Blake couldn't stop smiling, hearing that Giza had promised to look out for Velvet, made her like him even more. That tingling feeling was really starting to worry her, she only ever felt it when Giza was around.

Once again, having Giza on her mind distracted her. The end of the day arrived quickly and she barely did anything during physics. Her heart dropped when she realized it was time to go home.

She always hated going home, but the thought of not having Giza to protect her made it much worse. Maybe he could save her if she told him the truth? She shook her head, she couldn't tell him.

* * *

Blake seemed to vanish as soon as the final lesson of the day ended, and Giza couldn't find Yang, Ruby, or Weiss. So he just stuck with Coco, and they both went to meet Velvet.

As soon as she saw him, Velvet ran over and gave him a big hug "Thank you so much." she said.

"You're welcome Velvet. But you don't need to thank me. I said I would handle anyone who gave you trouble." he said to her.

She smiled at him "I'm so glad you're here. Sorry I misjudged you this morning."

The three of them boarded the bus together.

When the bus reached Coco's stop, she got up and said "I'll text you when I get home" to Velvet and "See you tomorrow" to Giza. Before walking off the bus.

Giza sat beside Velvet now that the seat next to her was clear. "So, are you and Coco a thing?" he asked.

Velvet blushed and nodded "We are, we're just trying to be discreet about it until the end of school. People are really judgmental here and if they knew we were lesbians, we'd be bullied for it. Please don't mention it to anyone."

Giza remembered what Cinder said to Yang. He nodded "You go well together, and I swear I won't tell anyone. You get enough shit as it is."

They arrived at his stop just after he said that "See you later Velvet." he said as he got to his feet.

"See you later Giza," she responded. They smiled at each other before he made his way off the bus.

It had been a hell of a day. He'd made a load of new friends, fallen for a girl he'd only just met, beat the shit out of four people, somehow avoided being thrown out, started having sex in the toilets, and got a non-crushing hug from Yang. He couldn't wait to tell his mother about the less messed up parts of the day.

* * *

Blake left school immediately and ran home. Running home was bad because it meant that she had less time to prepare for the suffering. But she didn't really have a choice, her parents would assume she had run away or gone somewhere she shouldn't have if she took too long.

She arrived home sooner than she wanted to. She caught her breath and then made her way inside.

The moment she stepped through the door, her mother grabbed her "It's inspection time you little bitch, get your fucking clothes off now I'll get the cattle prod."

She did what she was told and within moments, she was completely naked in front of her mother.

"Spread your fucking legs, bitch," she demanded.

Once again, the fear made Blake comply. Her mother took one look between her legs and grabbed her by her hair. Pulling Blake to her feet she shouted: "Why the fuck are you wet you little slut?" She grabbed one of Blake's nipples and twisted.

Blake gasped in pain and then asked: "What do you mean?" She was genuinely confused, she had not wet herself so she didn't know what her mother could be talking about.

Blake was thrown to the floor "Why is your hole fucking wet?" her mother demanded.

Blake really didn't know, maybe it was something she would have learned about in Biology. "I don't know, I don't know what you mean," she said.

Her mother kicked her in the stomach "You better not, that hole is only for Adam. I better not see it wet again, or you're getting the cattle prod." she yelled, before walking away.

Blake curled up and cried, she had been beaten and she didn't even understand why. Why was she being punished for something they wouldn't even explain to her?

She only relaxed slightly when she pictured Giza beating her family like he beat Cardin. If only she could tell him.


	4. Aftermath

Giza's day started the same way it had the previous day, he was just happier than he had been. He was excited by the prospect of seeing Yang and Blake again, on top of all his other friends.

When the school bus pulled up outside, he ran over to it and climbed aboard. He spotted Velvet and made his way over to her. They smiled at each other when their eyes met "Hey Velvet," he greeted.

"Good morning Giza." she happily replied.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Better than usual, I feel so much safer with you around," she said.

People expressing gratitude for his presence, always made Giza feel better. Usually, people didn't like having him around, due to how dangerous he could be. "I should be thanking you, I'd probably hate this bus ride if you weren't here," he told the Rabbit Faunus.

Her face lit up "If only more people were like you. Coco wouldn't be so worried about me if everyone was as nice as you."

At the mention of Coco's name, the bus pulled up to her stop. Giza switched seats to allow the couple to sit together.

Coco smiled as she took her seat "Morning Velvs, I see Giza has been taking care of you for me." she said.

Velvet nodded "Morning, Coco, he was just saying that I made him enjoy the bus ride."

Coco looked at Giza "Thanks again, it's nice to have someone else looking out for her when I'm not around."

Giza nodded "Well, I plan to keep looking out for her, and you, and anyone else who may need looking after." He meant that, mostly. When he said anyone, he didn't really mean anyone. He'd never help the four boys he had to fight or Cinder. They had physically and emotionally hurt his friends, and they were irredeemable in his eyes.

"I swear you can't be real. Nobody's as selfless as that. But I guess you have to be, an imaginary person couldn't put four people in the hospital." Coco said.

Giza laughed "I'm definitely real, and I'll put more than four people in hospital if I have to."

They arrived at school, and the trio exited the bus together. Rather than waiting around as they had done on Giza's first day, they went straight inside. He would see Yang, Blake and the other in class, so he didn't need to wait outside for them.

As they walked, everyone they passed stared at Giza, some of them backing away in fear. At one point they passed Cinder and a bunch of people who must have been her friends.

They all gave him hateful glares, with the exception of a small girl with heterochromia. She winked at him and made a few sexual hand gestures at him.

Giza only paid slight attention to them, not really caring what they thought of him.

Entering the classroom, Giza saw that Weiss was already there. She sat on the same row as him, Yang and Blake. So he left Coco and Velvet to take their own seats and went over to her.

Weiss greeted him with a smile "Good morning, Giza, how are you feeling after yesterday's events?" she asked.

He sighed "Hey Weiss. I'm actually feeling great. Velvet and Coco have been so thankful, and I don't regret what I did to those guys." he answered.

Weiss nodded "Well, that's good. You shouldn't feel bad for dealing with Cardin and the others."

Sun and Neptune walked in a moment later, they spotted Giza and Weiss and made their way over. "Hey Snow Angel," Neptune said as he looked at Weiss.

She scowled at him "I may have forgiven you for that night, but you can't call me that anymore."

Neptune's face dropped "Are you sure you won't take me back, I messed up but I still like you." he said.

Giza hadn't seen Weiss mad, and she was honestly intimidating for such a small girl. He would have felt bad for Neptune, but clearly, he had done something that upset Weiss in the past.

"You should have thought about that before you made a move on Ilia, Now you get to deal with her rejection and my rejection. So just give up and accept that we're just friends." Weiss said.

Giza had to stop himself laughing at the way she shut the blue-haired boy down.

He turned his attention to Sun when the Monkey Faunus started talking to him. "Hey, I haven't seen you since you carried Cinder away. Please tell me you didn't do anything with that bitch."

Giza sighed "If you must know. I regret how far I went with her. But I walked out on her. Then I found out she was fucking horrible, and now we hate each other." he answered. He really did regret how far things went, especially after what Cinder said about Yang and Blake.

Sun, Neptune and Weiss all stared at him for a moment. "You got with Cinder!" Weiss blurted out.

"Everything I said is the truth," Giza responded.

"How far did you go exactly?" Sun asked.

Shaking his head at the memory, Giza said, "Further than I should have with that bitch."

Neptune and Sun weren't satisfied with his answer. "Come on dude, you've got to spill it," Neptune said.

Giza wasn't going to give any more details, he gave Neptune one of his most intimidating glares "Does it matter? It was a huge fucking mistake and I walked away. That's all you need to know. Why don't you go and ask her? She'll probably lie to you but you'll get more out of her than you will from me." he said.

Neptune seemed genuinely scared, he just walked away without saying anything.

"What did he do to deserve that?" Sun demanded.

"Well for a start, I don't know the details. But clearly he was with Weiss at one point and tried to cheat on her. I was going easy on him since Weiss has already forgiven him, but he has no right to ask anything of me. Especially something I clearly don't want to go into detail about." Giza snarled.

"He's not a bad guy. He just made a mistake. You don't need to rip his head off." Sun responded.

Giza laughed "I was going easy on him. If I really want to rip his head off, I would have done it."

Sun sighed "Whatever dude, just remember who the real bad guys are." he said as he walked away to join Neptune.

"Sorry about that Giza, are you alright?" Weiss asked.

He nodded "It's fine Weiss, I'm fine. I know he probably didn't mean to be a dick. But still, he must have hurt you in the past and I don't appreciate that shit."

Weiss smiled "Well, thanks for caring about me. He used to be my boyfriend, but for some reason, he decided to try and kiss Ilia. Ilia isn't even into guys, so I don't know what he was thinking. Anyway, I forgave him a while ago. But I still want to thank you." she said.

Yang and Blake arrived together when Weiss finished speaking.

* * *

Blake had a horrible morning. She had cried herself to sleep and woke up still feeling terrible. She was slower than usual, getting ready. Leading to her mother slapping her around a few times.

She was happy to be leaving for school and ran faster than usual to get there. She needed to see her friends, they would make her feel so much better.

The journey to school was without incident and she arrived just before Yang and Ruby.

Ruby gave her a wave before running off to meet one of her friends.

Walking over to Yang she said "Hey Yang. I've got a question but it's kind of weird." The question she had related to what her mother said the day before.

Yang gave her a reassuring smile "Hey Blake, you know you can ask me anything." Yang was a great friend and she was always willing to answer any questions Blake had.

Blake sighed to psych herself up, she wasn't used to talking about the subject. "Yang. Do you know what being wet means?" she asked.

Yang's eyes widened "I'm guessing you aren't talking about being out in the rain-wet." she said.

Blake wasn't really sure what else wet could mean, but it hadn't rained yesterday, so she shook her head "No, I don't think I am." she replied.

"Okay then. Well, I do know. But do you really not know?" Yang asked.

Shaking her head Blake said "No, I just heard about it yesterday. But I don't understand it."

Yang stared at her for a moment, seemingly in disbelief. Then she explained "When a girl gets aroused, that's what happens. You get wet down there." Yang gestured to her crotch.

Blake raised an eyebrow "What do you mean aroused?"

Yang's jaw dropped at the question "What? I knew you were sheltered by your parents. But you don't know what arousal is?"

Blake shook her head "I've heard the word before, but I've never known what it meant. I never bother looking it up either."

Yang gasped "Looks like I'm going to have to give you the talk. But for now, arousal is when you get sexually excited. That means that you get wet when you're sexually excited. Does that answer your question?"

Blake nodded but really she was confused. Her mother had hit her because she was wet, but why would she be sexually excited. She had never experienced it before, so what caused it?

She endeavoured to find an answer to her question, but that would have to wait. She had to get to class. "Thanks, Yang. You were as helpful as ever. Now, we should probably get going." she said.

Yang smiled "You're welcome and yeah, we should."

The two girls made their way to class. On the way, Blake noticed that Cinder and her friends were glaring at Yang.

She heard Mercury shouted, "Hey Xiao Long, have you been eating that pussy's, pussy?!" She knew he was referring to her, but why would Yang be eating her? Clearly, Yang was mad about the comment, she flipped him off before they entered the classroom.

The first thing Blake noticed upon entering the room, was a shaken looking Neptune being comforted by Sun.

She was going to ask what was wrong, but Yang beat her to it "What's up with him, Sun?"

Sun looked up "Weiss shut him down again, and Giza was kind of a dick." he replied.

Blake did not believe for a minute, that Giza would intentionally be a dick to Neptune.

"Why would he do that? You must have antagonized him." Yang said.

Sun shook his head "We only asked about Cinder." he said.

Blake didn't know what Giza had to do with Cinder, but Yang must have known.

"No wonder he was a dick then, that's kind of a sensitive topic for him," she said unsympathetically, before continuing to her seat.

Blake followed close behind.

"Hey, guys. Giza are you okay?" Yang asked as she took her seat.

Giza sighed and nodded "Yeah, I may have been unnecessarily harsh." he said.

Yang shook her head "I'm sure you were exactly as harsh as you needed to be."

That seemed to make Giza feel better and Blake was glad to see him happy. Giza looked at her and smiled "Hey Blake, you left before I could say goodbye yesterday. So, goodbye and hello."

Blake found that funny, she giggled in a way she hardly ever did. "Goodbye and hello to you too. Sorry, I had to leave so quickly," she replied.

"No worries Blake, I'm sure you had a good reason for it," Giza replied.

As it had the day before, Blake's heart rate increased and her body tingled.

Unfortunately, their pleasant conversation was cut short when Mister Torchwick entered the room. He looked straight at Giza and smiled. "Mister Carbono, good job handling those annoying buffoons. They had it coming if you ask me. Anyway, I've got an update on their conditions, for you. Well not really for you, but I think you deserve to know. Mister Winchester has a broken nose, a fractured skull, four broken fingers, and five broken ribs. Mister Thrush has a broken jaw, four missing teeth, and a broken cheekbone. Mister Bronzewing has a fractured skull, a broken jaw, and several missing teeth. And, Mister Lark has a broken nose, four broken ribs, and a fractured eye socket."

Everyone except Giza and Yang gasped at the description of the injuries Giza had caused.

Blake was disturbed by the damage he could do, but she wasn't scared of him. She noticed that Yang was grinning and Giza was neutral.

"You may be pleased to know that they will not be pressing charges. They don't really want to tell the police what instigated the fight, or admit how badly they were beaten. You're in the clear, but please don't make this a habit." Torchwick added.

A wave of relief washed over Blake. Giza wouldn't be going anywhere.


	5. Jealousy

The morning passed quickly and soon Giza found himself heading for lunch, with Blake. They hadn't spoken much up until that point but Blake was staying close to him.

"Are you alright Blake? You look like something's bothering you," he asked when he looked across at her. He wasn't particularly good at reading people, but she really looked like she had something on her mind.

She sighed "It's nothing really, just trying to work out a few personal things."

Giza was certainly willing to help Blake in any way he could. So he said, "You know, you can talk to me if you need help with anything."

Blake smiled but said "Thanks for the offer. But it's really embarrassing and I think it's more of a girl thing. Yang's helping me out with it, so don't worry."

It was quite disappointing to hear that he couldn't help Blake. But he was pleased that she had Yang to help her out. "Alright, as long as you've got someone to help you. But if anything else comes up, my offer still stands."

Sun appeared next to them as they walked. He ignored Giza and seemed entirely focused on Blake. "Hey Blake, you look like you could use some company," he said.

Giza caught on immediately. Sun was trying to flirt.

Fortunately, it seemed to go right over Blake's head. "No, I'm fine. I've got Giza to keep me company. But feel free to tag along." she replied to the Monkey Faunus.

Giza hoped that her response would put Sun off, but it didn't.

"I was kind of hoping we could do something together. Just the two of us." Sun said.

Giza wasn't happy with the flirting, he didn't want to lose his chance with Blake. He wasn't going to do anything though, if Blake wanted to be with Sun, then he wouldn't get in the way of her happiness.

He was somewhat reassured when Blake said "What about Giza? I don't want to leave him out."

Sun shook his head "We don't need him intruding on our private time."

Giza was getting madder. Sun was acting like Blake was already his, and ignoring what she said. "Why are you being weird Sun, I know you may have had a disagreement this morning. But Giza is my friend and I'm not just going to abandon him to do something with you." Blake was clearly oblivious to his motives, and she didn't seem to like the way Sun was acting.

"What about me? You've been spending all your time with him, and ignoring me." Sun said with an annoyed tone.

Giza was about ready to put Sun's head through a locker. He was trying to guilt Blake into doing things with him. He was trying to use her polite and non-confrontational nature, to control her.

Blake didn't seem happy either "It's not a competition Sun, you aren't my only friend. Giza is a really nice guy and I want to spend time with him. You can join us if you stop being so weird about this." Blake told the Monkey Faunus.

"Why Blake? Why are you being like this? You're letting him steal you from me." Sun responded angrily.

Blake flinched, Sun was scaring her and Giza couldn't let it continue.

He grabbed Sun by the arm and came to a stop.

"What the hell?!" Sun snapped.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. Clearly, she doesn't want to go off with you. Stop trying to control her and get in her pants, just be her friend like you're supposed to be. You made her uncomfortable and scared her, so you better fucking apologize." Giza sternly said. Fighting to hold his anger back.

Sun tried to pull away "Get the hell off me dude. You just want her yourself, but she's mine. Stay the hell away from my Blake." he said.

Blake was most certainly not his. "She is not yours. Blake is a person, not an object you can just claim. Now if you don't apologize and stop treating her like that. I'm going to break your fucking arm. Got it? You ignorant fuck," Giza snarled at him.

Sun looked scared, and nodded "I'm sorry Blake, I'm really sorry." he said.

Giza let go of him "Good, now get the fuck out of here. Think about how you were treating her and then you can come back." he ordered.

Sun nodded and ran off.

Giza turned back to Blake, who had been hiding behind him during the confrontation. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled "Thank you, Giza, I don't know what came over him. He's normally a really nice guy."

Giza had a fairly good idea of what came over Sun. He also had a thing for Blake and didn't want anyone else to have her. Giza would have done the same, had he not put Blake's feelings before his own.

* * *

Blake and Giza joined Yang, Weiss, Ruby and a few others for lunch. Neptune and Sun stayed away, Giza had done a good job of scaring both of them.

She was glad that Sun had gone, he had been really mean to her earlier and she didn't understand why. Giza had handled him for her and she was grateful. She was starting to like him even more.

"How come Sun's not here?" Yang asked, apparently hoping Blake would know.

"He was being weird earlier and Giza told him to stay away," Blake answered.

Yang looked at Giza "You're having a hell of a day." she said.

Giza nodded "Apparently so. But, Sun shouldn't have been such a dick, and Neptune should stay the fuck out of other people's business." he said.

"I think they feel like their dominance is being threatened, that's probably why they're acting that way," Yang said.

"They aren't being fair on Giza, he hasn't done anything wrong," Blake said. She considered Sun and Neptune to be good friends, but Giza was far more caring and protective than they were. In fact, he was probably nicer to her than any of her male friends.

"Thanks, Blake, I'm used to this kind of thing. People see me and for some reason, they automatically have a problem with me. I'm actually surprised by how nice people have been since I arrived." Giza said.

Blake felt bad for him, it must have been hard for him if people treated him the way Sun had. He hadn't done anything to Sun, but Sun tried to make her abandon him. If someone came and tried to drive Yang away from her, then she would be really upset, and she felt the same way about Giza. Sun had really upset her.

"Blake?"

She had been lost in her thoughts until Yang brought her back to reality. "Oh, sorry. I guess I zoned out."

Yang nodded "What's on your mind? Is it to do with our conversation this morning?" she asked.

It hadn't been, but then something struck her. Her body had only started acting and feeling strange since Giza arrived, so, maybe he was the cause. "I'm not sure, I think I just answered my own question. Thanks, Yang, you just helped me solve the thing that was bothering me," she told Yang.

Yang raised an eyebrow "Well I won't pry, given the nature of our discussion. But I'm glad I could help and I'm glad you found what you were looking for." she said, before smiling widely.

Giza looked at Blake "I'm glad you found your solution too. It looked like it was really bothering you." he said.

There it was again, the tingling and the increased heart rate. It must have been Giza. But he was only a friend. Even if he wasn't, her parents would never let anything happen with him. A wave of sadness washed over her.

She stood up "Please excuse me, I need the bathroom." she said, before rushing out of the room. She didn't even wait for a response, she felt like crying and she didn't want anyone to see.

She went into the bathroom, entered a cubicle and closed the door. Pulling her legs up to her chest. She cried. She cried about how her life was, how her parents controlled everything, and how she didn't get to choose who she was with.

When she finished crying, Blake wiped her eyes and exited the bathroom.

She met Ilia just outside "Oh, hey Ilia. I haven't seen you in a while." she said.

The Chameleon Faunus smiled "Hey Blake, I'm glad I ran into you actually." she responded.

"Okay...Why's that?" Blake asked. Usually, Ilia would just get straight to the point, but this time she was holding something back.

Ilia's skin started to turn pink "It's been so long since we've spoken, and I really missed you." she said.

"I've missed you too Ilia." It was weird the way their conversation had gone, but she accepted Ilia's answer. They had known each other for a long time, and it was understandable that Ilia had missed her.

"I've seen you with that new guy, what's up with that?" Ilia asked. She seemed like she was desperate for answers.

"Giza's my friend, he's been really nice to me," Blake answered, wondering why Ilia wanted to know. Surely it was clear that they were friends.

"So you're just friends? There's nothing else going on?" Ilia continued pushing for answers.

"Yes Ilia, we are just friends. What else would we be?" Blake asked. She knew that people in school could be more than friends, but she and Giza were just that. Even if they weren't, why would Ilia care so much?

"So he hasn't tried anything?" Ilia asked.

Blake didn't understand what she meant by that. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Ilia's skin turned slightly red. "Has he tried to flirt with you, or tried to kiss you?" she asked.

Blake couldn't believe what her friend was asking, why would Ilia care about that? "No, he hasn't. Why?" she asked.

"He doesn't deserve you, Blake, he's just going to hurt you like he hurt Cardin." Ilia deadpanned.

"No, he isn't, he's so sweet. He would never hurt me. You don't know him as I do, you shouldn't say things like that." Blake responded, doing her best to be stern with the girl. It was unfair to judge Giza like that, especially when she didn't really know him.

"You should stay away from him, I don't want you to get hurt, Blake," Ilia said as she turned dark red.

Blake shook her head "Stop it Ilia, you don't know him. He's not a bad guy, he's really nice."

Before Ilia could respond, Giza appeared "Is she bothering you Blake?" he asked.

Ilia's eyes went wide in fear.

Blake gave a slight nod, not wanting any harm to come to Ilia even though she was being mean.

"What the fuck is it with people bothering her today? Stop trying to push her around." he snapped at Ilia.

"I wasn't pushing her around, I was trying to protect her from you," Ilia responded.

"I would never harm Blake, she doesn't need your protection," Giza said.

Ilia folded her arms "She's too good for you, you're just another human trying to use a Faunus for your own pleasure."

Blake knew that she wasn't being used, Giza actually cared for her. It didn't matter that he was human, he wasn't a bad person. "Don't say that Ilia, you can't say that just because he's a human. He did what he did to Cardin, for Velvet. He's as pro-Faunus as a human can be, so don't judge him like that."

Ilia turned to her "Are you saying you prefer a human to me?" she asked.

Blake shook her head "No Ilia, it doesn't matter what he is and I don't prefer him to you. Please just give him a chance, he's not like a lot of other humans."

Giza was holding back, allowing Blake to handle the situation.

Ilia looked at him and then back at Blake. She didn't say anything more, she just ran away.

Blake felt bad that her friend would rather run away than be reasonable. But Ilia had unfairly judged Giza. "I'm sorry people are being like this today," she said.

But Giza shook his head "Don't be, it's not your fault Blake."

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident. There were no more issues with Ilia, Sun, Neptune, or Cinder.

Blake was more relaxed once people stopped bothering her, and that made Giza very happy. She may have been completely oblivious to his attraction to her, but at least he could contribute towards her happiness.

Unfortunately, Blake once again made a swift exit at the end of the day.

As he made his way over to the bus, a girl with a shaved head stopped him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

She smirked "It's more of a question of can I help you." she said.

Giza was intrigued. "Alright, well who are you? And what are you offering?" he asked her.

"The name's Vernal and I have an opportunity for you," she replied.

"I'm listening," he said somewhat hesitantly.

"Good. We could always use muscle like you," she said as she handed him a business card.

"What the fuck are you doing Vernal? You're not recruiting Giza." Yang said as she made her way over to them.

Vernal frowned "It's not up to you Yang."

While the two girls argued, he looked at the business card. It said "The Branwen Tribe." and had a phone number on it. "Wait, I'm not getting involved in this shit," he said.

Yang smiled at him and Vernal looked disappointed. "You don't even know what it is yet," Vernal said.

Yang laughed "Actually, he does. Giza and I have been friends for years. He knows all about mom and the tribe."

Vernal turned to him "That true?" she asked.

The Branwen Tribe was the name of the biker gang led by Yang's mother. They were a dangerous criminal organization that Yang had told him about years ago. "Yes it's true, and I'm not joining. I don't hurt people for profit. Now, I have a bus to catch." he said before running and boarding the bus at the last second.

Coco and Velvet were pleased to see him. "Hey, what took you so long? We didn't think you were coming." Coco said.

He shrugged "You know, the usual. Some girl tried to recruit me for a biker gang."

The two girls laughed thinking it was a joke until he said: "No seriously, look." He handed Coco the business card.

The girls gasped "Shit, what was this girl's name?" Coco asked.

"It was Vernal," he said.

"Oh, that would explain a lot about her. We have some crazy-ass people at Beacon." Coco responded.

"I agree, I'm surprised it's still standing with all that in one place and it certainly raises a few questions about the staff. I mean I put four people in the hospital yesterday, and nothing happened." Giza said.

"It has its perks, but their attitude allows bullying to thrive. Which sucks for Velvs and the other Faunus students. I really fucking resent Ozpin at times. Laissez-faire is not the way to run a school." Coco replied.

"I can imagine. Also, that's the first time I've actually heard someone use the term Laissez-faire in a conversation," Giza said.

The bus arrived at Coco's stop, her parting words were "I'm more than just my good looks."

Velvet was smiling at him, as he replaced Coco "Keep hold of that one." he said.

She nodded "I intend to. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for making Coco more relaxed. Now that we've got you around, she doesn't worry so much." she said.

The positive impact his presence was having on his new friends, made Giza happy. But there was still a lot that needed to be done, to keep his friends safe and happy. "I'm glad I could be of assistance, it's a shame anyone has to worry. Beacon definitely has some issues with bullying."

Velvet hugged him "I can see why you're so big, you've got to carry around that huge heart of yours."

Giza greatly appreciated the hug. "Thank you Velvet, that's very sweet of you." He just wished Blake would hug him. Maybe he was being as selfish as Sun and Ilia. But who wouldn't be, when it came to someone like Blake, she was absolutely perfect.

Giza's mind was once again filled with thoughts of Blake, as he stepped off the bus and walked into his house.

"Welcome home Giza, how was your day?" his mother asked.

He smiled "Hey mom, it was pretty good."

She was pleased to hear that "That's great, did anything interesting happen?" she asked.

He nodded "Well I scared off a few people who were up to no good, and I turned down an offer to join a biker gang. Other than that, it was a fairly dull day. But Yang and the other's really made it better."

* * *

Blake ran home again, fighting to hold back the tears as she once again thought about life. She couldn't keep things up much longer, she needed her freedom. If she couldn't find her own way out soon, she'd tell Giza. It would be hard, but Giza could take care of her family. He could hurt them as they hurt her, and he would happily do it.

As usual, she returned home far too soon. She could never prepare herself for what was to come. She was used to the pain, but that didn't mean she was ready for it.

When she entered, it wasn't her mother that grabbed her. It was Sable and Ebony. "There you are, you little whore. We're bored so it's playtime." her brother said. He held her arms behind her back and Ebony started punching her in the stomach.

"You sure do make a good punching bag." said her sister.

"Please," Blake asked for mercy.

Ebony slapped her "Who said you could speak?"

Blake didn't answer and Ebony slapped her again "I asked you a question you fucking slut," she snarled.

"Nobody," Blake answered.

She was slapped again. "Damn right. You are our property and you do not speak without permission."

Sable threw her on the floor and started kicking her "This is what you get. You are fucking worthless." he told her.

Ebony joined in "You're nothing more than a sheath for Adam's dick." she said.

Each kick hurt, but Blake tuned it all out. She went to her happy place, a place where she was surrounded by her friends and her family was nowhere to be seen.

Giza was there, ready to defend her from anything. Even in her darkest moments, her new friend was there. Like a guardian angel.


	6. Movie Night

A few weeks had passed since he started at Beacon, and Giza still wasn't sure what to make of the place. Yang, Blake and the others were there, so it wasn't all bad. But the place was a haven for all kinds of discrimination, and bullying. What kind of a school allowed that to happen, without doing anything to combat it?

It was lunchtime, and he was lost in his thoughts. Until Yang said, "Hey Giza, I was just thinking that we haven't hung out in ages."

He looked at her "I know, are you suggesting we do it again?" he asked.

She nodded "Yeah, you can come over to our place tonight if you want."

He was going to agree, but Ruby butted in "Aren't you forgetting something, Yang?"

Yang looked at her sister "What are you talking about Rubes?" she asked.

Ruby facepalmed "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that the house is being renovated and we're staying in a hotel. How did you forget?"

The realization hit Yang "Oh, shit. Sorry Giza," she said.

He laughed "You know you can come to my house, there isn't exactly much space but we could have a movie night. Just like old times," he said. "The offer's open to any of you," he added as he looked down the table. He still wasn't on good terms with Sun and Neptune, so they weren't there. But Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Weiss, and Blake were there.

"Well I'm down, I'm sure your mom would appreciate a visit," Yang responded. "If Yang's going, then I'm coming too," Ruby added. That was a good start, the sisters were great friends and he had been hoping to spend more time with them. "I wouldn't mind coming. That sounds like fun." Weiss said. Giza smiled at her, Weiss was quickly becoming one of his best friends and he was sure that she would get on well with his mother.

"Sorry, I've got training tonight," Pyrrha said, with a look of disappointment.

"I can't come either, it's family game night and I can't get out of it," Jaune added.

"We'd love to, but we've got a date tonight, Ren's taking me for pancakes," Nora said excitedly, with Ren nodding in agreement.

Giza was slightly disappointed but he smiled "That's okay, maybe next time. How about you Blake?"

Blake looked sad "Sorry Giza, my parents never let me go out. They're going out tonight, but if I get caught then I'm in big trouble." she said.

"Come on Blake, sneak out. You never get to come out, have some fun for once." Yang said.

Blake turned to her "I would love to, but I don't want to risk it." she said sadly.

"I wouldn't want you getting in trouble for me, but I hope we can hang out sometime," Giza said.

Something seemed to change in Blake when he spoke to her. She sighed "You know what. I'm going to do it. They've kept me away from you guys for far too long, I'll sneak out."

Yang, Ruby and Weiss all cheered at the prospect of Blake joining them for once.

Giza was also pleased, but he was still worried about her. He didn't want anything bad to happen, just because he asked her to do something with him. He would feel terrible if her parents caught her. Still, Blake was coming to his house. "In that case. My address is, 40 Vytal Street."

The four girls nodded "I'll bring Rubes." Yang said.

"I'll bring my car, you can join me if you want, Blake," Weiss added.

Blake smiled "Thanks Weiss, can we meet outside school so nobody sees you outside my house?"

Weiss nodded "Sure thing. What time should we be there, Giza?"

Pleased that everything was coming together so well, he smiled and said: "How about 6?"

Once again, the four girls nodded.

* * *

Blake made it home in a happier mood than usual, she would undoubtedly have a few issues when she first got in, but once everyone had left, she would be able to have fun with her friends. Even better, she was going to Giza's house.

She walked through the front door, and this time it was her father's turn to abuse her.

She was grabbed and shoved into the wall. "I hear you've been a bad girl while I was away, you know what that means," he told her.

She nodded, he was about to hurt her. More than any of her other relatives could.

Blake was dragged into her father's office, and forced to bend over his desk. She heard him remove his belt.

The leather belt slammed into her at horrifying speed, her father was an incredibly strong man and he was putting all of his power into the assault. Blake had to grit her teeth to hold back her screams.

Another blow followed a moment later, then another, then another. It felt like she was bleeding, her delicate skin torn.

He pulled her pants down and delivered a final stroke to the bare skin. She was definitely bleeding now.

Her punishment wasn't over yet. Her father lit up a cigar and repeatedly pressed it against her exposed thighs.

She couldn't hold back the screams, the burning sensation was too much.

He didn't like her reaction, so he put the cigar out. Then he pulled her up and slapped her "Stop screaming you little whore." he shouted, before throwing her to the ground.

She was shocked with the cattle prod, as she lay crying on the floor. She tried to reach her happy place, but the shocks kept dragging her back to reality.

She was in agony, but her father was unrelenting. "Stop crying, take your fucking beating. This is what you deserve for being a disobedient little bitch. You worthless fucking mistake, I should have shot you over Kali's face, then I wouldn't have to deal with you, you fucking runt."

He dragged her down the stairs and threw her into her bedroom. "Don't go cutting yourself again. If I find any new cuts in the morning, I'll break your fucking ribs," he shouted before slamming the door.

She stayed on the floor and cried.

An hour later, she heard her family leave. Looking out of the basement window, she saw them getting in the car and driving off. She sighed in relief as they disappeared from view "I hope they crash, then I'd be free."

She cleaned herself up and psyched herself up for sneaking out.

* * *

Her plan was to sneak out and back in, through the basement window. It was rather large and opened far enough for a person to get through. Once she was out, she would run to school and meet Weiss. She had arranged to meet Weiss at 5:45 as it was only a short drive from the school to Giza's house.

Ten minutes before the pre-arranged meeting time, she opened the window and climbed out. She stood up on the drive and left the window so she could easily get back in. Then she set off on the journey to school, she ran with more excitement than she usually did. Seeing her friends at school was great, but this was so much better.

She arrived at the school just as Weiss was pulling up "Hey Blake, I'm glad to see you made it out." Weiss said.

Blake joined her in the car "Same, I'm sick of not being able to do anything." she said as she put her seatbelt on.

"Are you looking forward to this?" Weiss asked.

Blake was very much looking forward to it, it was going to be the best night of her life. "I certainly am, it's going to be great."

* * *

They arrived at Giza's house, moments before Yang and Ruby. The building looked rundown, the lights being the only evidence that it was still inhabited. They walked to the front door together "It's good to see you out." Yang said to her.

Blake smiled "It's good to be out, especially with you guys." she responded.

They were a few minutes early when Weiss knocked on the door.

It took a moment for an answer to come, but when it did, the door opened, revealing a dripping Giza, only covered by a towel.

"Hey guys, you're a little early," he said nonchalantly.

Ruby's covered her eyes.

Weiss' face went red.

Yang didn't even bat an eyelid.

Blake couldn't help staring at Giza's muscular body. She knew he was well built, from school. But without a shirt, he looked like he had muscles on his muscles. That tingling feeling came back stronger than ever and her heart almost exploded.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you coming in?" he asked.

"Please put some clothes on Giza, I may have seen it all. But these girls are too innocent to see all that." Yang said.

Giza shrugged "If you insist. Say hi to mom while I get dressed." he said as he walked to his bedroom.

Blake couldn't take her eyes off him as he walked away. His back was just as muscular as his front.

* * *

Giza hadn't been ready for the girls' arrival, but he wasn't exactly ashamed that they had seen him in such a state. Especially, because Blake seemed to appreciate the view. If she liked the look of him so much, the likelihood of her being willing to go out with him, increased. He dried himself off and put on his jeans and a tank top.

Walking out of his room, he saw the four girls talking to his mother. "It's so good to see you, Yang. I always appreciate your visits." his mother said to the blonde.

"Well it's always great seeing you, Giza certainly inherited his awesomeness from you," Yang replied.

That made Giza smile, two of his favourite people getting on well.

"You've grown a lot since I last saw you, Ruby, and you look even more like your mother." his mother said to the youngest girl.

Ruby giggled.

His mother then addressed Weiss and Blake "You must be Weiss and Blake. It's nice to finally meet you. Giza has told me a lot about you." she said.

They both smiled. "It's nice to meet you too," they said almost simultaneously.

Giza chose that moment to make his presence known. "It's great to see you all getting on so well," he said.

"Why wouldn't we get along, your mother is delightful," Weiss said.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"You better hold on to these friends of yours, they're wonderful." his mother said.

Giza nodded "I intend too."

Yang grinned "How sweet of you Giza, I'm surprised you're still single."

Giza's mind went straight to Blake. Hopefully, he wouldn't be single for much longer. Of course, he wasn't going to mention his interest in Blake. So he shrugged "I'm sure I'll find someone soon."

Yang gave him a knowing smile, as she moved her eyes between him and Blake.

Wanting to move on swiftly he said "Well, if you guys want to follow me. We can kick things off properly."

He made his way back to his bedroom, with the girls in tow.

"Have fun!" he heard his mother say.

"Will do!" he shouted back to her.

They entered his room, and the girls looked around.

He didn't have much, but he had a TV and a DVD player. "So, what do you want to watch?" he asked.

In the end, they selected an action movie.

Yang and Ruby sat on the floor, while Giza sat on his bed with Blake and Weiss.

Needless to say, he liked the idea of having Blake on his bed. He wasn't going to try anything, but he allowed his mind to wander. He zoned out of the movie and thought about how he could ask Blake out. He was very nervous about it because she could easily misunderstand him as she had with his attempt at flirting.

Returning to reality, Giza noticed that all of the girls seemed happy.

Yang and Ruby were enjoying the movie, while the other two seemed like they were just happy to be there.

He looked across at Blake and she noticed him. They didn't speak, as that would have interrupted the movie, but they smiled at each other.

She seemed to be blushing under his gaze. That meant that she may have had feelings for him. So, his confidence was massively boosted.

* * *

It was almost 9 when the movie ended.

In the old days, Yang, Giza and their friends would have gone for hours longer. But they had school in the morning, and three of the girls weren't fond of the idea of things going on any later.

Ruby was tired, Weiss didn't stay up late on school nights, and Blake needed to get home.

"Well, this was fun. I hope we can do it again soon." Giza said to them.

"This was awesome," Ruby said before yawning.

"It's been fun," added Weiss as she pulled out her car keys.

"I wish we could keep this going, but I need to get Ruby home." said a still fully awake Yang.

Giza was pleased with those responses, but it was Blake's response that made him happiest of all.

"This has been the best night of my life, thank you for inviting me, Giza. You're the best," she said.

With that, the four girls left.

Yang and Ruby mounted up on Bumblebee, and Weiss and Blake got in the car.

Giza waved them all off.

As Weiss' car vanished into the distance, he whispered to himself "I'll ask her soon, I just need proof that she feels the same." He needed to be sure Blake would say yes. He couldn't handle rejection from her.

* * *

"Was this really the best night of your life?" Weiss asked as they drove away from Giza's house.

"Yeah, I felt free for the first time ever. Plus, I got to be with you guys and I got to meet Giza's mom." Blake responded. She liked Giza even more after meeting his mother, clearly, he took good care of her.

"Well, that's great, and isn't his mother just wonderful? She's so nice." Weiss responded.

Blake nodded "I wish my parents were as nice as her."

They pulled up outside school once again.

"Are you sure you don't want to be dropped off closer to home? It could be dangerous out there," Weiss asked.

Sighing heavily Blake said "That's a risk I'm going to have to take. I'll be in so much trouble if they see me, so running and sneaking back in is the best way to go. Thanks for the offer though."

Weiss smiled "You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." she said.

Blake nodded. Unless she was caught, they most certainly would see each other tomorrow. Her parents never let her miss a day of school, and Weiss never missed a day either. "See you tomorrow and have a safe drive home," she said before climbing out and shutting the door behind her.

They waved at each other and Weiss drove off.

Blake immediately started to panic, she had to get home as soon as possible. She broke into a sprint, while also watching for any danger. Honestly, though, she would rather run into a mugger than get caught by her parents. A mugger would be more likely to show mercy.

Thankfully, she didn't encounter a mugger. She made it home in one piece, and the drive was empty. So her family wasn't back yet.

She slipped back in through the window and quickly got ready for bed.

Just a few moments later, the car pulled onto the drive and her family climbed out. She couldn't stop smiling. She had defied her parents, had the best night of her life and made it home safely. Without them being any the wiser.


	7. Revelation

It was the day after the movie night and Giza found himself sitting in class and waiting for the girls to arrive.

Blake arrived first, she smiled at him as she approached.

"Morning Blake, I assume you got away with it." He greeted her.

She nodded "Hey, Giza. You're right, I got away with it."

She took her seat.

"That's great, I hope you had fun last night," he said.

"Thanks, I had a great time," she responded.

He was about to say something, only to stop, when he noticed her sleeve had bunched up slightly. He got a glimpse of her wrist and saw the scars running across it.

She gasped when she realized what he was looking at.

"Blake?" He said, feeling concerned for her.

Blake sighed "Please don't tell anyone." she begged him.

Giza wanted to help her in any way he could, if that meant keeping it a secret, then he would do it. "Alright, but you can talk to me about it if you want. You shouldn't be suffering in silence," he told her, with a reassuring smile.

She nodded and gave him a slight smile.

Weiss walked in a moment later and Giza kept his mouth shut about Blake. She trusted him with her secret and he wasn't going to betray her trust. He just hoped that she would confide in him.

"Good morning guys." Weiss greeted.

"Hey, Weiss. How are you?" Giza responded.

"I'm wonderful, last night was the most fun I have had in a while." she said before looking at Blake "Did you get caught by your parents?"

Blake didn't speak, clearly still worried about her secret getting out. But she shook her head.

Weiss raised an eyebrow "Something wrong Blake?" she asked.

Blake sighed "It's nothing to worry about, Giza's already helping me."

Giza felt slightly better knowing that he was actually helping Blake, but he was still greatly concerned for her. It was clear to see that Blake had a lot going on, and he needed to get more information before he could provide any real help. Being supportive was good, but he wanted to take away the thing that was causing her suffering.

Weiss smiled at Giza before turning her attention back to Blake. "In that case, I won't pry any further. But you can come to me if you need more help. I may not be the best at giving advice, but I will certainly do my best." With that said, Weiss took her seat.

"I can see why you have so many friends," Giza said to her.

She turned to him "Same to you. You've been a wonderful friend since the day you arrived. As Yang said yesterday, I'm surprised you're still single."

If he could help Blake properly, maybe that would change. "Thanks, Weiss, and I'm working on that last part," he responded.

Pyrrha turned to face them "Hello everyone, how was your night?" she asked.

"It was great," Weiss said.

Blake nodded in agreement "It was." she added.

Giza was happy that the night went so well "I hope you can come next time, the more the merrier. As they say."

Pyrrha nodded "I shall certainly try."

Their conversation was interrupted, by Yang bursting through the door. She was breathing heavily "Ruby...is not...coming out...again...she...almost...made us…late."

Sure enough, Torchwick entered the room a moment later. "Not like you to almost be late." he quipped.

"You can thank my sister, she slept in and I had to wait around for her. It's a good job she's fast," she responded once she got her breath back.

Torchwick laughed "She sleeps? I thought she had a limitless supply of energy." he joked.

Yang dropped into her seat "Most of the time she does."

Giza, Blake and Weiss all laughed.

It was nice to see Blake laughing. But Giza couldn't help wondering if that was just a front. If things were bad enough for her to be cutting herself, it must have been hard for her to stay positive. He worried about her until lunchtime.

* * *

Blake spent the morning panicking internally. Giza now knew about her self harm, and he wanted to help. It was nice to know that he cared so much about her, but it was also a problem. If she told him about the abuse, then he'd most go after her family and get himself hurt or in serious trouble. If she lied to him, it would tear her up inside and make her feel worse. If she said nothing, he would continue to worry about her or maybe get mad at her for not letting him in.

When it came to lunchtime. She decided that she both needed and wanted his help and support. Maybe she wouldn't go into details about the abuse, but she would tell him that her home life and the bullying at school drove her to cut herself. She thought of Giza as her guardian angel, and he would do what he could for her even if she didn't give him the whole truth. She could eventually tell him everything, but not yet.

They sat at their usual table with their friends, every time she looked at Giza. She could see the concern and care in his eyes. She couldn't talk to him with everyone around, so she prepared herself and said "Giza, can I talk to you in private for a moment. I need your help with something."

Giza nodded and stood up.

The others eyed them with curiosity and suspicion, but thankfully, they didn't pry.

She got to her feet and walked out, with Giza following close behind.

They went into an empty study room that connected to the library. She would often study there while the others were in biology.

"Is this about what I saw this morning?" Giza asked.

She sighed heavily before pulling her sleeves up to her elbows. "Yes Giza, it's about that."

She watched his eyes trace the lines on her arms. "Thank you for sharing this with me, it must be very hard for you to do this," he said as he looked her in the eye.

Her heart rate increased under his concerned gaze. "I didn't want anyone to see these, but I'm glad that it was you who did." she felt the hot tears running down her cheeks. "You know how my parents are very strict and overprotective?" she asked.

He nodded but stayed quiet, listening intently to her explanation.

"Well, I hate my home life so much that I started doing this. It started out as just an occasional cut when I felt really bad. Then the bullying started. I went to an all Faunus school before I came here, so it hit me hard when I arrived and found that people hated me. I started cutting more and more, as I let the darkness engulf me. I honestly think I would have gone further, had it not been for my friends." she admitted. It hurt to relive the memories, but it also felt like a great weight had been lifted.

Giza didn't say anything right away. Instead, he took a step forward and wrapped her in a hug.

Not being used to hugs, she froze up for a moment. But Giza's warmth and care overwhelmed her. She put her head against his body, soaking his clothes with her tears.

Giza didn't seem to care about his damp clothing, actually, he seemed happy that Blake had committed to the hug. "I'm so sorry Blake. But I'm here for you now. I'll do everything in my power to protect you and make you feel better." he said softly.

Blake didn't say anything, she just cried for several minutes. Giza truly was her guardian angel, and she felt so much better with him around. She wanted to tell him more, but she simply wasn't ready. There was no telling what he would do and she couldn't risk losing him.

She now understood that she liked him as more than a friend, unfortunately, there was no way he would feel the same. He must have been interested in someone already, after what he said to Weiss. Even if he didn't, she was still a Faunus. As nice as Giza was, there was no way a human could love a Faunus. They would always just be friends, that was how the world worked.

She was still thankful to him, even if they couldn't be more than friends. Her cries faded to sobs and she finally regained the ability to speak. "Thank you, Giza, thank you so much. You have already helped me more than you could possibly understand. I've felt so much safer and happier since you arrived."

Giza continued to hug her as he responded "You don't need to thank me, I'm happy to look after you. I want to take away the things that cause your suffering, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help you. I don't know how much help I can be, but I promise to protect you at all costs."

A new wave of sadness washed over her. He was so great, but she could never be with him.

She cursed her ears for causing her so much trouble, they got her bullied, discriminated against, and prevented Giza from being able to love her.

The hug started to make her feel worse. Feeling Giza's warmth and knowing she couldn't hold onto it, that hurt just as much as any beatings.

She said "I'm sorry," before pulling away and running out of the room.

She ran into the nearest bathroom, locking the stall door and crying to herself.

* * *

Giza stood alone in the study room.

He didn't know whether to cry or punch a hole in the wall. He had been hugging Blake, he had promised to protect her and allowed her to cry on him. He was about to admit his feelings for her, but she had run away.

His hopes of being with her were crushed, clearly, she didn't return his feelings. They were always going to be friends and nothing more.

"Why the fuck did I get my hopes up? I should have known that I didn't have a shot," he said to himself.

He was happy that she trusted him so much, but that just made it hurt more. She was perfect, and she trusted him more than anyone else. But they couldn't be together.

Maybe he could move on to someone else, but it wouldn't be the same. He didn't want anyone else, he wanted Blake.

He imagined her with Sun, or with Ilia and he could see himself watching from a distance. He would go crazy if he had to watch someone else take the one thing he truly wanted in life.

Yes, he wanted Blake to be happy. Even if that was at his own expense, he would accept it. But that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt.

With his emotions overwhelming him, he couldn't stay at school any longer. He needed to get out of there, he needed to be alone in a place where he could cool off.

With his clothing still wet with the tears of the girl he couldn't have, he walked out.

He left the study room, left the library, left the school, and he just kept walking.

He must have walked miles before he finally stopped.

He only stopped because he encountered a familiar face. It was Qrow Branwen, Yang's Uncle. For years Qrow had been the provider of alcohol to Giza, Yang and their old friends. He was also a friend. "Hey kiddo, haven't seen you in a while." the slightly intoxicated older man said.

Giza forced a smile "Hey Qrow, it's good to see you again old man."

Qrow took a drink from his flask "Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked.

Giza nodded "Yeah, should be. But I needed to get out of there."

Qrow being the responsible adult he was, said "Rough day huh? Well, that sounds like a good excuse for a drink. Come on, Junior doesn't give a shit about your age."

He started walking in the direction of Yang's favourite bar.

Giza shrugged "Fuck it, I need to forget about today." he said as he followed along. He didn't drink very often, but it would help take his mind off Blake.

* * *

Blake ignored the sound of the bathroom door opening until she heard three familiar voices.

"Blake, what's up?" Yang asked.

"Are you okay?" asked Ruby.

Weiss said, "We're here for you Blake."

She would have refused to talk to anyone else at that moment, but these were three of her best friends.

Sighing heavily she said. "It's so unfair, life would be so much better if a didn't have these stupid ears."

Yang responded "Your ears aren't stupid Blake. They make you, you, and you are beautiful."

It didn't matter how they looked, they still caused her so many problems. "I don't care about that, being a Faunus is the worst. Everything would be better if I wasn't born like this." she snapped.

Ruby responded this time "We don't care what you are. You're just Blake to us. Anyone who treats you differently isn't worth your time."

Ruby's words were sweet and showed how much she cared. But she was wrong. Ruby may not have accepted the truth, but it did matter what Blake was. A human could not love her, because she wasn't human. "You don't understand, I'm a Faunus and that means we can only ever be friends. No human can like me more than that, even if I wanted them to." Blake told her.

Now Weiss' voice came through the stall door. "Don't be stupid Blake. Love doesn't care what you are. A human and a Faunus can love each other just as much as two humans or two Faunus. You may not have seen them, but I can assure you that there are many human-Faunus couples." she said.

She had to be lying to make Blake feel better, she had never seen that because it couldn't possibly be true. "Don't lie to make me feel better. I know the truth. I love Giza, but he's human. So he will never feel the same about me." she responded.

"If you love Giza, then tell him that. He doesn't care about what you are, you should know that by now. He has never cared whether anyone was human or Faunus. He's even had a Faunus girlfriend before." Yang tried to reason with her.

Giza may have been with a Faunus before, but there was no way he could have loved her. "He will never love me, Yang, no human will ever love me."

Yang sounded frustrated, but she wouldn't give up, she said. "You'll never know the truth if you don't give it a shot. If anyone can prove you wrong, It's Giza."

Before Blake could come up with a response. It was time for the next lesson. No matter how bad she felt, Blake had to go to class. So she bottled everything back up and headed out with the other girls.


	8. Friends and Foes

Giza walked into the bar with Qrow, the place was almost completely empty. Although there was a small group sitting in one of the booths. The dark thoughts briefly left his mind, when he realized who they were. They were his friends from his previous school.

First, there was Lila Blume. She was a tall girl with lightly tanned skin, though, her most notable features were her long purple hair and equally purple eyes.

Then there was Sol Amarillo, he was a short but stocky boy with dark skin and short blonde hair.

There was Luna Azul, a shorter girl with pale skin and a pair of wolf ears poking out from her short dark blue hair.

There was Almaz Krovi, a tall boy with pale skin and scruffy black hair with red streaks. He had piercing red eyes and a set of bear ears emerging from his hair.

Finally, there was Clay Brown. He was a Bull Faunus of average height, with long brown hair.

They were all drinking and seemed to be having fun, Qrow knew that he wanted to join them. "Go have fun kid, you need it," he said before walking over to the bar.

Giza hadn't seen his friends since he left his previous school, so he made his way over to their booth.

Luna's ears twitched and she turned to face him as he approached. She smiled at him and the others all turned to face him.

He waved "Hey guys, mind if I join you?" he asked.

Luna shot to her feet and ran to him, she threw her arms around him. "Hey Giza, of course, you can join us. It's so great to see you. What are you doing here?" she said rapidly. Luna certainly didn't speak at Ruby speed, but she could definitely give Oobleck a run for his money.

"Thanks, Luna, it's great to see you too. I need a drink and this happened to be the closest place," he responded.

The small girl pulled back from the hug, she looked slightly confused "What happened? Didn't Yang help you out with whatever happened?" she asked.

He smiled at Luna "Don't worry about it. I like this girl, but she doesn't feel the same. And, Yang doesn't know what happened, I left without telling her." he explained.

Luna pouted in a similar way to Ruby "That's stupid, why would someone not like you?" she asked.

Giza sighed "That's just the way things are. In this case, I think it might have something to do with my anger. I kind of hospitalized four people on the first day, and I think that might have scared her." he explained.

"Well, that sucks about the girl. But please tell us more about that hospitalizing people." Almaz said.

Pushing aside the thoughts of Blake, Giza happily explained what happened with Cardin. "So these four assholes were messing with this girl, for being a Faunus. I wasn't letting them get away with it so I broke a few noses, knocked out a few teeth, fractured a few skulls and generally just fucked them up. The weirdest part is that the teachers didn't seem to give a fuck and one of them even congratulated me."

Almaz raised his hand and they high fived. "Nice job dude," he said.

Giza smiled "Those fuckers deserved it, I'd happily do it again." he said. If he ever needed to deal with Cardin again, he would make sure that there wasn't a third time. He could break the boy's spine like a twig, and he would do that if Cardin didn't change his bigoted ways.

"Don't leave me out if you have to do it again. I want to get in on the action." Clay said.

Giza nodded. It would be fun to involve his friends in his hobbies. Hurting people who deserved to suffer, was fun on his own, but he could do so much more with the assistance of like-minded individuals, such as Clay. "Now, enough about me. How are you guys?" he asked them as they all returned to the booth.

Lila answered first "Well, things have certainly been less interesting since you left. But we've managed. I've been teaching self-defence to a bunch of the younger kids, it's fun turning innocent kids into walking weapons." she said with a smile.

Giza smiled back "Good to know, I pity anyone who tries to fuck with them after your training." A man had once felt Lila up on the bus. She broke all of his fingers and pretty much castrated him. Those kids were going to be dangerous.

Giza then turned to Sol "How about you? What have you been up to?" he asked.

Sol shrugged "Mom's boyfriend got drunk and started beating her. I broke his legs before I called the cops, don't think he'll be walking any time soon." he said nonchalantly.

Sol and Giza had both been brought up by single mothers. Giza would have done exactly the same thing, if not worse if someone beat his mother, so he could fully sympathise. "You did the right thing. If only the cops would let you get away with more. That guy doesn't deserve to live." he said.

Sol nodded, he was almost as violent as Giza. He was also smart enough not to kill someone, even if they deserved it.

Giza looked to Almaz next. "You got anything going on?"

Almaz shook his head "Nope, I'm still my usual boring self. I've got nothing going on, and it's honestly great. I've got the freedom to do whatever the hell I want, and I have nothing to distract me. At least until I actually need to focus on school again, but it's not important right now." he said. Almaz was known for not doing anything until it became absolutely necessary, so it was stupid to expect anything else from him.

Giza nodded "Good to know that some things don't change. Although, it hasn't been that long. So I don't know why I expected anything to change."

He then looked at Clay "You must have something going on." he said.

Clay nodded "I bought a broken bike and I've been fixing it up. I can't ride one but I like the idea of having one. It won't be as good as Bumblebee, but it'll hopefully turn into something." he said. Clay was the son of a car mechanic and had been taught how to repair cars, from a young age.

"That's a hell of a thing to do, just because you like the idea. But whatever floats your boat, I guess." Giza said.

Finally, he turned his attention back to Luna. "And how are things going for you?" he asked.

Luna seemed excited at the question. "Things are going great. Mom finally gave birth, so, I've got another two brothers," she exclaimed. Luna was the oldest of 12 kids. She had five sisters and six brothers. Her parents showed no signs of slowing down, and the Azul pack continued to grow.

"That's awesome. But do you even have the room for more kids in your parents' house?" he asked.

Luna nodded "Yeah, but we'll have to move again if they have any more." she said.

Giza laughed "Hopefully you'll have a few more months in that place then."

Meeting his friends helped Giza to push Blake to the back of his mind. All the catching up lessened his disappointment and sadness, though nothing could push her out of his mind completely.

He wasn't ready to give up just yet. But for now, Blake could wait.

* * *

Blake tried desperately to get Giza out of her head. But no amount of work could do it. She couldn't focus on anything for the last few hours of school or during the run home.

She was so deep in thought, that she almost walked straight past her house.

Unfortunately, she didn't walk past her house. She stopped in front of it and then made her way inside, to face another load of abuse.

This time, it was her mother to grab her when she walked through the door.

She was thrown to the floor "I've been looking forward to this all day." her mother said as she towered over her.

A barrage of kicks came and Blake retreated to her happy place. This time though, she didn't see Giza there. It was just Yang, Weiss and Ruby. But they were in Giza's bedroom, watching the same movie they had done on the movie night. She was reliving the happiest night of her life, but the most important part was missing.

Her happy place was no longer her happy place. It just made her feel worse, it reminded her that she could never be with Giza.

It started warping into a waking nightmare. She could feel the pain of her mother's assault but she was still in a dream world. Her three friends disappeared, and they were replaced by her many bullies.

She was being laughed at and insulted by Mercury, Emerald, Cardin, Russel, Dove, Lark, and the Malachite twins.

"You dumb animal."

"You belong in a zoo."

"You're just a filthy animal."

"Why are you wearing people clothes?"

"You disgust me."

"Nobody will ever love you."

"You don't belong here."

"You're just a stray pet."

Then she saw Neo appear. The mute laughed and started dragging a razor blade across her arm. She seemed to be enjoying it and she was silently taunting Blake. Making fun of her for self-harming.

Things got even worse when Adam appeared. He started threatening her and stared at her like a predator eyeing its prey.

"I'm going to knock your teeth out."

"I'm going to break your legs."

"I'm going to break your nose."

He kept getting closer, his threats getting more violent as he approached.

"I'm going to skin you alive."

"I'm going to gouge your eyes out."

"I'm going to eat your face."

Her family appeared beside him, making their own threats.

"I'm going to tear your head off."

"I'm going to crush your skull."

"I'm going to snap your neck."

"I'm going to break your spine."

They only stopped when they had her completely surrounded.

She felt tiny and cowered on the floor as her terrifying tormentors towered over her.

Suddenly everything faded out and the pain stopped. But she hadn't returned to reality.

She saw Giza materialize before her, he looked down on her with hate in his eyes. But that wasn't the worst part.

Cinder appeared next to him and the two started kissing. The one she loved was kissing one of her worst tormentors, right in front of her.

She wanted to scream and cry but no noise came out. Instead, the image of Giza and Cinder shattered.

* * *

Her eyes flew open and she found herself lying in bed. It was the middle of the night and she was soaking with sweat. She didn't know how she went from being beaten by her mother just after school finished, to being in bed in the middle of the night, but it was clear that she was struggling with her mental health and it was at least partially because of Giza.

She spent the rest of the night lying awake.

She was crying and shaking uncontrollably.

She was completely overcome by fear, disappointment, sadness, and worry.


	9. Annihilation

Giza was hungover when he woke up. His body told him not to, but he climbed out of bed and went through his normal morning routine.

As he was eating breakfast, Blake returned to his thoughts.

The disappointment and sadness must have shown.

"What's troubling you, Giza? Don't try to deny it, I know you well enough to see that there is something there." his mother asked.

Giza sighed heavily, he wasn't going to lie to his mother and he'd feel bad if he didn't tell her what his problem was. "It's Blake, I really like her. But I don't think I have a chance with her," he admitted.

His mother nodded in understanding "I can certainly see why you like her. But how do you know for sure, that she doesn't feel the same? Have you asked her?" she questioned.

It hurt to think about how things went when he was about to confess his feelings for Blake. He shook his head "I don't know for sure. But when I was going to bring it up, she ran away before I got the chance." he admitted.

His mother gave him a reassuring smile "Don't just give up on her. Tell her how you feel and you may be surprised. That's how I ended up with your father." she told him.

As much as he would love to admit his feelings to Blake, just because there was a chance she would return his feelings, he didn't think he would be able to do it, his confidence had been knocked by Blake running away.

His mother's words did give him some encouragement, as his parents met in a similar way to him and Blake.

But Blake had an effect on him, that nobody else ever did. She had more sway over his emotions than anyone else he had ever met, not even Yang had the same impact, and she was his best friend.

He wasn't yet ready for a second attempt, but he wasn't going to reject his mother's advice. As prepared to leave he said, "Thanks for the advice mom, I won't give up hope just yet."

She smiled at him "That's my boy. Your father would be proud." she said.

He smiled back "I love you, see you later." he said as he opened the door.

"I love you too," she responded.

* * *

Giza joined Velvet on the bus.

"Hey, Giza. Where did you go yesterday?" she asked him.

He sighed "Hey Velvet, I lost my cool and left school during lunch. Sorry, I wasn't on the bus yesterday." he apologized.

Velvet was understanding "Was it something to do with Blake?" she asked.

He saw no reason to deceive Velvet "Yeah it was. But please don't tell anyone."

She smiled "No problem, you've kept my secret, after all."

Giza thought for a moment. "What made you ask if it was about Blake?" he asked.

Velvet's smile dropped "I saw you leaving the canteen together, then you vanished and she was really upset for some reason," she explained.

Giza sighed "I should have gone after her. I'm such an idiot, I was too selfish to think about her feelings." he said.

Velvet shook her head "You're not an idiot. You're always putting others first and you're allowed to be selfish occasionally. Whatever's wrong with Blake, I'm sure that it isn't your fault. You would never intentionally hurt her."

Coco joined them at that moment "I don't know what the deal is with you and Blake. But I'd listen to Velvet."

They both turned to her.

Velvet smiled "Thanks Coco," she said.

Giza nodded "Thanks guys, my emotions have really been a mess since I met Blake." he said as he moved out of the way for Coco.

* * *

Blake was backed against the wall, surrounded by her tormentors.

There was Mercury, Emerald, Neo, Cinder, Militia, and Melanie.

"Please leave me alone," she begged them.

But they just laughed at her.

"You're pathetic without that blonde whore, and your owner to protect you." Cinder taunted.

"You should be in a cage, you filthy animal," Militia added.

Blake couldn't hold back the tears, this was just like her nightmare. Giza wasn't there to protect her and she was scared.

"Please stop," she begged.

"Stop crying you fucking stray." Cinder snarled.

"Why don't you do us all a favour and kill yourself?" Melanie asked.

"Nobody wants you freak," Militia told her.

"Xiao Long only uses it for its tongue," Emerald said to the group.

"She's Giza's cock-sleeve, that's why he stopped fucking me. He wants to fuck animals." Cinder said.

Giza would never do anything with Cinder, Blake refused to believe it.

"I don't think she could even take a dick, she's probably a dyke like the blonde," Mercury said.

"Why don't you fuck her and find out?" Emerald asked.

Mercury pretended to gag "I don't fuck animals, not when I've got you." he said.

"Leave me alone," Blake begged.

Neo pulled out a small knife and started waving it in her face.

She tried to back away, but she was trapped.

"She won't stab you, a knife's too good for you." Cinder said.

She grabbed Blake by the hair and threw her to the ground.

The Malachite twins started kicking her.

"Just die you stupid fucking cat." Melanie hissed.

Blake winced in pain when Emerald grabbed one of her sensitive cat ears.

"Fucking deal with it, you shouldn't even have these. Fucking mutant," the girl snapped.

"Neo should do it a favour and cut them off. Then it would look human." Mercury said.

"Don't be stupid Mercury, we need to know it's not human. So it can't breed and infect any humans." Cinder chastised.

Mercury laughed and grabbed Blake's other ear.

The pain was overwhelming for Blake. Not even her parents would mess with her ears.

"Stop acting as if it hurts, animals don't have feelings," Mercury told her.

Emerald let go of her other ear, allowing Mercury to grab it. He tried to pull Blake up by her ears.

She screamed in pain, it felt like her ears were about to be torn off.

Mercury started laughing at Blake's pain, but he was suddenly cut off.

There was a loud exclamation of "Fuck!" from Cinder, Emerald and the twins. As an infuriated Giza came charging at them.

* * *

Giza was walking to class with Coco and Velvet when he saw something that made his blood boil.

Blake was surrounded and was having her ears pulled. She was screaming in pain but only getting laughs in return.

He exploded with all the rage he could muster, charging straight at Blake's assailants.

The girls that encircled Blake noticed him coming, and they quickly scattered.

Mercury, who was still hurting Blake, turned around just as Giza reached him. He let go of Blake's ears, as Giza tackled him to the ground.

They slid a short distance across the floor.

Mercury was a kickboxer, but that counted for little when he had Giza on top of him.

Mercury used both hands to try and push Giza off, but Giza grabbed them and slammed them into the ground.

He then slammed his forehead into Mercury's face.

Mercury's nose broke, but he didn't stop fighting.

He spat blood in Giza's face and started kneeing him in the crotch.

Giza gritted his teeth and held on. He used his superior strength to punch Mercury with his own fists. Then he started squeezing Mercury's arms, trying to break the bones with his vice-like grip.

Giza's legs wrestled with Mercury's as he tried to defend himself from the onslaught of knees.

He was used to hits to the crotch, but the knees of a kickboxer could render him sterile if he wasn't careful. Giza wanted to have kids, so he had to move to keep that hope alive.

He jumped to his feet while still clinging on to Mercury's arms. Pulling the boy up with him.

Mercury tried to kick his legs out from under him, but the dense muscle was absorbing the hits like they were nothing.

Giza threw Mercury to the ground again, then climbed on his back.

With Mercury lying face down and Giza on his back, no kicks could be landed.

Grabbing one of Mercury's arms, Giza snapped it at the elbow.

Mercury screamed in pain.

Giza then locked an arm around Mercury's neck and pulled back. He tenses up to apply extra pressure to the boy's neck.

He could have killed him, but that wasn't Giza's intention. He just wanted Mercury to suffer.

He released his grip before shoving Mercury's face into the floor.

Once again, Giza got to his feet.

He allowed Mercury to stand. Before going in for another attack.

Mercury turned around, as Giza smashed a fist into his ribcage. A couple of ribs broke from the force of the punch, but Mercury stayed standing.

He went for a high kick, wincing in pain as he did it. The foot went close to Giza's head, but it was caught before it could connect.

Giza grinned sadistically before twisting and pulling the leg.

Mercury screamed in pain as tendons and ligaments tore and snapped.

Giza let go, allowing Mercury to fall.

He landed on his back, and Giza was on him again in an instant.

He bombarded the boy's face with punches.

He bent the broken nose to the side with one punch, he broke a cheekbone with another, another punch knocked teeth down Mercury's throat and a final punch broke Mercury's jaw.

Emerald was watching on in horror, screaming her boyfriend's name as he was beaten to a pulp.

Mercury was drifting in and out of consciousness.

Giza stood up and lifted him by his neck. He walked over to the nearest locker, put Mercury against it, and kicked him in the chest.

Mercury's sternum cracked and several more ribs broke, and the locker door gave way.

Mercury was jammed into a locker.

Giza turned to address the assembled crowd. "If any of you motherfuckers, do what this cunt was doing. I will do the same thing to you. This school may not give a shit about what happens here, but I do. I'll fight my way through every single person in this building if it brings this shit to a stop. Remember this. I am not in here with you, you are in here with me."

* * *

Blake watched Mercury's annihilation at the hands of Giza.

Even after she ran out on him, Giza had done that for her.

She was officially in love with him. He would always just be a friend, but she would love him forever. He was her guardian angel, and she would always be grateful for that.

But she couldn't stick around. She didn't want to see the aftermath of Giza's actions, but that wasn't the main thing that drove her away, she was about to burst into tears at the thought of never being with him.

He would beat someone to the verge of death for her, but he could never love her.

It would take a while to get over the truth, and seeing him in his guardian angel role made it harder.

Internally, there was a conflict between her mind and her body. Her body was tingling and her heart was pounding. But her brain told her that she shouldn't be attracted to Giza, because they would never be together.

She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to hug him, she wanted to run from him, and she wanted him to go away. Her thoughts were a paradoxical mess and it was all thanks to Giza.


	10. Blake's Hell

Ozpin kept to his word. Not doing anything to punish Giza, after what he did to Mercury.

Giza was able to head to class once he had explained his actions and cleaned himself up.

He entered the room to cheers and applause from his classmates.

"We've spoken about this. I told you to not make a habit of hurting other students." Torchwick told him.

Giza shrugged "I'm not going to apologize, he deserved everything he got." he defended.

"I won't argue with you there. I'm not a fan of Mister Black," Torchwick responded as Giza walked away.

"Nice job dude." Giza was surprised to be complemented by Sun, given how rocky things had been between them.

"Thanks," he responded, not able to think of a better response.

"Mercury's a dick, I'm glad you messed him up," Neptune added as Giza made his way past

"I know, I'm glad too," he replied.

"I hope you broke his legs," Nora said excitedly, as Giza passed by her.

"I certainly broke something in his leg, I think he'll be in a wheelchair or on crutches for a while," he told her.

Nora seemed excited at that prospect "You're so awesome, I wish I could break people as easily as you can." she said.

There were nods of approval from the rest of the class before Giza reached Yang, Blake and Weiss.

Yang was smiling "I hate that guy. Thanks for fucking him up." she said.

He nodded "He shouldn't have touched Blake." he told her.

He looked at Blake, she seemed shaken and more withdrawn than usual. "You alright Blake?" he asked her.

She nodded weakly but didn't say anything.

"I'll thank you on her behalf since she doesn't feel like talking," Weiss said.

Giza smiled at her "Thanks Weiss,"

* * *

The first half of the day was very similar to how it had been when he beat up Cardin. So, Giza wasn't too bothered by the extra attention he was getting from everyone.

Even if it did bother him, he was more concerned with Blake. The girl was clearly in a living nightmare, and she needed someone. So, he was going to tell her at lunch. When they could have some privacy again.

Giza got very little work done, and he noticed that Blake didn't get much done either.

Life hadn't exactly been kind to him, but he couldn't imagine what it was like to be Blake. She had so many things against her, and any of those could be lingering in her mind.

He wasn't just attracted to Blake anymore, he wanted to help defeat her demons.

The fear of rejection was still strong, but it was an irrational fear as far as Giza could tell. He wanted Blake and Blake needed him, keeping his feelings hidden was just idiotic. The longer he waited, the worse things would get.

With the moment of truth rapidly approaching, he put a lot of thought into how he would confess his feelings.

Coming straight out with his admission was probably the best course of action, waiting too long had been a problem last time. There was no time to hesitate with Blake, given her apparent emotional instability.

It needed to be quick, but Giza needed to ensure that he used the right words. He couldn't risk an understanding, Blake had to know exactly how much he cared about her.

Giza knew that he was getting stressed out about the whole situation. He had several pens and pencils with him, and the stress made him break all of them.

Giza wasn't used to stressing out. As cynical as he was and as angry as he could get, Giza was almost always laid back and relaxed about everything.

He was sweating profusely and bouncing his legs up and down.

Only Blake could make him feel that way, nobody had ever managed to stress him out.

He got angry with people all the time, but he never got stressed because of them.

* * *

Blake wished that Giza would just go away. But it wasn't that she didn't like him, it was that she liked him too much. Every second in his presence made her want him more, and it made it harder to accept that they would never be together.

Life had been bad before she met him, but that was a much simpler time, a time when she wasn't having her mind torn apart by confusing emotions and painful truths.

She spent the morning between a rock and a hard place.

On one hand, she could admit her feelings for Giza and be crushed by the inevitable rejection.

On the other hand, she could give up and be crushed by disappointment.

As far as she could tell, there was no winning.

Whatever she did, it would hurt her.

* * *

The impossible decision was all that Blake could think about.

She went through the first lessons on autopilot, her body functioning normally as her mind retreated.

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough, it would give her a whole weekend to make her mind up.

Alas, the end wouldn't come.

In the state she was in, time seemed to drag on. Every minute seemed to take hours to pass, making her mental anguish feel like it would never end.

By the time lunch finally came around, it felt like she had been at school for centuries.

* * *

Blake had no appetite and didn't want to be around Giza, so she went to cry in a bathroom stall rather than going to eat.

Making her way in the crowds was usually a hard job, but going against them was even harder. She passed many familiar faces on the way to the bathroom, all of them giving her either concerned or hateful looks.

There was a brief sense of relief when she reached her destination. Nobody had stopped her, and there hadn't been any trouble. But she was there to cry in private, over her current predicament, so the relief was short-lived.

She locked herself in a stall and let it all out.

She bawled her eyes out, soaking herself in her own tears.

* * *

After several minutes of crying, Blake had a moment of clarity.

She had always believed that a human and a Faunus could never be together, but that had to be wrong.

She spent a lot of time watching others, observing them, and it had allowed her to learn a lot about people, without having to interact with them.

She remembered seeing Velvet and Coco together a lot. She had brushed it off as them just being close friends, but now she thought about it, there had to be more going on between them.

She had seen them hugging, holding hands, and even kissing. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but she had so little else going on, that she paid close attention to and remembered seemingly insignificant things.

Coco was a human and Velvet was a Faunus, but they had been acting like Nora and Ren, Emerald and Mercury, even Neptune and Weiss. They had to be a couple.

If Coco and Velvet could be together. Then maybe she did have a chance with Giza. He certainly treated her in a similar way to how Coco treated Velvet.

Even if Giza didn't love her, a relationship could still be possible. It could be more like Weiss and Neptune's relationship, but as long as she could be close to him, she would be happy.

She needed to at least give it a shot.

She wiped away the tears and dried her eyes, then unlocked the stall and stepped out.

Looking in the mirror she could see that she looked like she had been crying, so, not wanting anyone to worry about her, she cleaned herself up and prepared to talk with Giza.

She took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom.

* * *

The sense of calm vanished instantly, replaced by terror.

As she exited the bathroom she was grabbed by Cardin and his friends.

They covered her mouth so she couldn't scream, and dragged her into the male bathroom.

* * *

Giza was sitting eating his lunch with Yang, Weiss, Ruby and the others.

He was troubled by Blake's absence since this was the last chance he would get to speak to her until next week. "Guys, do you know where Blake went?" he asked.

Yang, Weiss and Ruby looked concerned and shook their heads.

"We passed her in the hall, I think she was heading to the bathroom," Jaune said.

"She's been gone a long time if that's where she was going. Did she look okay when you saw her?" Giza asked.

"She was exactly like she has been all day, she did seem to be in a rush though," Pyrrha said.

"That can't be good. Someone needs to check on her." Yang responded.

Giza slammed his hands onto the table and pushed himself up. "I'll go. I need to talk to her anyway. Which hall were you in when you saw her?" he asked.

Jaune pointed it out.

"Thanks, see you later," Giza said before sprinting out of the room, towards Blake's last known location.

He ran through the empty halls.

He needed to find her.

He had to talk to her for his own reasons, but he was also incredibly worried. She could have been hurt, she could have been hurting herself, she could have been killing herself for all he knew.

Finding Blake was all that mattered.

He would take a bullet for that girl if he had to.

He would kick open the gates of hell and beat the devil to death if it would help Blake.

* * *

Giza saw nobody.

The halls were completely empty and Blake was alone.

If she was in trouble, he was the only person around to help.

He spotted the bathroom doors in the distance and went full sprint.

He flew down the hall with the speed of an Olympic sprinter, reaching his destination in a few seconds.

But, he wasn't going to barge straight into the wrong bathroom, so he stopped to listen for her.

The sound didn't come from the female bathroom though.

It came for the male bathroom.

The sound he heard made his blood run cold and then boil.

He could hear Blake begging for mercy and clearly struggling with something.

He could also hear Cardin and his friends laughing and making threats that nobody should have been capable of making.

Rage took over, a rage beyond anything he had felt before. Every muscle in his body tensed up and he let out a roar like an enraged bear.

He slammed into the door with all his weight and power.

It gave way and tore the door frame out of the wall.

He burst into the room in a cloud of debris.

* * *

Blake tried to fight back against the four boys, but they were far too strong for her.

"Stop fighting bitch. You can thank Giza for this, we're going to fuck every hole you have until you're bleeding. Then we're going to keep fucking you like the animals you are." Cardin said to her.

She kept trying to fight, but they wouldn't stop. They were going to have their way with her and Giza wasn't there to save her.

While Cardin held her from behind, Russel grabbed her blouse and tore it open. "Fuck, the cat's wearing a fucking vest." the boy said.

"I don't care, just get her fucking tits out." Cardin snapped.

Russel nodded, he pulled hard on the vest and it was torn open.

Blake started shaking in fear as Russel violently groped her.

"Shame it's a fucking animal, these would be great on a human," Russel said.

"Stop playing with them and get them out, I need to see them if I'm going to get hard over a fucking animal," Cardin told him.

Russel nodded again, then tore the bra off.

Blake winced in pain as the fabric dug into her skin before giving up. She wanted to curl up and die, after having her breasts exposed.

Cardin kept one hand over her mouth and used the other to grope her. He grabbed her nipple and squeezed hard.

Pain shot through Blake's body as the sensitive area was tortured.

The other three boys all took turns groping her and messing with her nipples.

Blake's heart was beating so fast, she felt like she was having a heart attack. But the sweet release of death never came.

"Enough of this, I want to fuck this bitch," Cardin snapped.

Blake kicked at her attackers, but Sky and Dove held her legs still, as they removed her shoes and pulled her pants off.

Once she was down to her panties, Blake was violently shoved into a cubicle. "Please stop. Please don't do this," she begged.

The four boys laughed at her, as they opened their flies and exposed themselves.

She managed one scream before a hand covered her mouth.

Her arms were held by Russel, and Dove and Sky pulled her legs apart.

"Shut the fuck up. We're going to rape you, we're going to pump you full of cum, and we're going to tear your asshole apart." Cardin said as he grabbed the waistband of her panties.

Blake closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes at the sound of an animalistic roar, followed by the door exploding inwards.

Giza came barreling into the room.

The four boys didn't have time to react before he reached them.

She was dropped to the floor and she huddled up in the corner.

She watched as Giza unleashed his fury on her attackers.

* * *

When he entered the room. Giza saw four boys with their dicks out and Blake in only her panties.

One person was holding her arms, one on each leg and Cardin was between her legs about to remove her last piece of clothing.

He was going to make them regret being born, he was going to make them beg for death.

He ran straight at them, reaching them just as they released Blake.

She huddled up and he went to work.

He started with Cardin. He grabbed the boy by his shirt, launching him out of the cubicle and into the row of sinks.

There was a large mirror behind the sinks and Cardin's face smashed it.

Giza grabbed Cardin's head, dragging it through the shards of glass.

Cardin screamed in pain as the side of his head was shredded and his ear was ripped off by the jagged shards.

As they reached the far end of the room, Giza slammed Cardin face-first into the wall, breaking a few tiles and several facial bones.

He then turned to go after the other three.

He got hold of Russel, catching him off guard as he tried to put himself away.

He forced the boy to his knees and slammed a knee into his face.

Bones broke, but Giza wasn't done with him. He pulled him back up and shoved him.

The boy stumbled back, taking down the two boys who were now fleeing.

Giza grabbed Dove by his hair and dragged him over to the counter with the sinks, placing his mouth on the edge of it, and slamming a fist down on his head.

The boy had several teeth left over, after their previous encounter, and many of them shattered from the force.

Giza let go of the boy and made his way over to Sky, who was yet to receive his punishment.

Sky was trying to crawl out from under Russel, but Giza caught him.

He dragged him into an empty cubicle.

Lifting the toilet's seat and finding that it hadn't been flushed, Giza shoved his head into the bowl quickly before pulling it out and balancing it on the edge.

He slammed the seat down on the boy's head. Before dropping him and walking out of the cubicle.

Cardin was back on his feet, and he was pissed.

He charged at Giza, with a shard of glass in his hand.

Giza dodged and caught his arm.

Cardin still held on to the glass, so Giza grabbed his hand and squeezed. The shard sliced through flesh like it was nothing.

While still holding the arm, Giza broke Cardin's wrist. He then kicked the boy's legs out.

Cardin fell to the floor clutching his hand.

Dove was starting to recover.

So Giza turned on the hot tap and shoved the boy's face into the sink.

He held it in place as the water became too hot, scalding Dove's face and making him scream in pain.

Giza eventually let him up, only to launch him into the same cubicle as Sky.

He landed on top of his unconscious friend.

Russel tried to push himself up.

So Giza ran over to him and kicked him in the side. Several ribs broke and Russel dropped again.

Cardin was once again on his feet, he charged again.

Giza jumped, and his leg connected with Cardin's temple. Knocking him out cold.

Dove came stumbling out of the cubicle, so Giza grabbed his arm and threw him down.

He pulled held the arm and put a foot on the boy's back. A quick jerking motion dislocated the shoulder and caused a scream of agony.

A kick to the head silenced the boy.

Sky came out of the cubicle a moment later.

Giza grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

He started kicking and punching as he fought for air, but Giza held on.

When the panic started to really set in, Giza slammed him into the wall of the cubicle. It gave way and fell into the next cubicle. The impact knocked the last air out of Sky's lungs, he blacked out.

Russel was trying to crawl away.

So, Giza walked over to him and started stamping on his limbs. He broke the boy's ankles and wrists, which stopped him crawling away.

It soon came time to end things, so Giza went about delivering the final injuries.

He pulled Russel's shirt off and used a piece of glass to carve the word rapist into his back.

He went to Sky and did the same.

Then he did the same to Dove.

Finally, it was time to deal with Cardin. He was the ringleader and the one who was going to have his way with Blake first, so he was going to get the worst of it.

Giza took a long shard of glass carving the same word into Cardin's back, before rolling him over, grabbing his still exposed genitalia, and violently forcing the makeshift blade into the boy's urethra.

* * *

With the boys all beaten, Giza turned his attention to Blake.

She was still huddled in the same place.

"It's okay Blake, you're safe now. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again," he said, as he threw her pants to her.

He looked away as she put them on, before also removing his hoodie and throwing it to her. "You can cover yourself with that."

Once he heard the hoodie's zipper close, he turned back to Blake.

"T...thank y...you. G...Giza." she stuttered out.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," he said.

She nodded and he picked her up bridal style.

She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight.

Unexpectedly, she brought her mouth to meet his.

He got the message, and they shared a passionate kiss as he carried her out of the room.


	11. Together

The school was shut early, after the events in the bathroom. Giza and Blake explained the situation to the police, Cardin and his friends were arrested and Giza was allowed to go free. The police were sympathetic to him and accepted the fact that he had saved Blake from being raped.

They warned him not to take justice into his own hands, but he was allowed to return home.

He was distressed because he and Blake had been separated, so she could be checked over after her ordeal.

He sat at home, discussing the situation over with his mother. "They were going to rape her, mom. They almost did it," he told her.

She sighed "There are some truly evil people in this world, you did the right thing." she tried to reassure him.

"It's so stupid, it took an attempted rape for the school to do anything about them," he said, angry at Ozpin and the other staff.

His mother nodded "That is troubling, they need to make some serious changes." she said.

"Maybe if a group of parents got together, they could push for change. I'm sure you won't be the only one angered by it." Giza suggested.

He could picture a big group of angry parents, demanding change. He could see his mother. The Rose-Xiao Longs, the Schnees, the Nikos, the Arcs, the Adels, the Scarlatinas, the Wukongs, and the parents of all his other friends and classmates.

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea. Would Blake's parents help out?" his mother asked.

Giza's concern for Blake grew, as he thought about her parents. He had tried not to look at Blake before she was dressed, but he couldn't miss the various marks and bruises on her body. There was no way they were new, and he started to think that her parents were abusive. That would explain a lot about her.

He had to see her again, he had to find her house and see how she was. He looked at his mother and got to his feet "I don't know about the Belladonnas, but I have a bad feeling about them. I need to see Blake." he said.

She looked worried "Alright, please be careful. You've both been through a lot recently and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Then she smiled "But I know you'll be fine, so go get her. Go get my future daughter in law," she said.

Giza couldn't help smiling at the thought of marrying Blake. He nodded to his mother as he headed for the door "I love you mom, see you later."

He heard her say "Love you too," as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Finding Blake was much easier said than done. Nobody but she knew where she lived. So it would be a hell of a task.

All he had to go on was the fact that she lived within walking distance of the school and the general direction she came from and went to. The first step was to get to school.

There was a reason Giza took the bus to school. He lived miles away, it wasn't unmanageable for him to go on foot, but it would take a while, even if he sprinted the whole way.

He decided that he would follow the bus route, as that was the only way he knew how to get there. He did a few stretches, before setting off on a run.

"Don't worry Blake, I'm coming for you," he said to himself.

* * *

Eventually, a slightly out of breath Giza arrived at school.

He rested for a moment, as he established which direction to head in next.

Then he set off running again, paying more attention to his surroundings this time.

He felt like the search would take forever, but after going straight ahead for a while, he had a stroke of luck.

He saw a car pull off a driver, glancing at it he saw a family. Each member of which resembled Blake.

He didn't see Blake, so he assumed that she was still in the house.

As soon as the car was out of view, he walked up the drive.

He did his best to sneak around and find Blake, Not wanting to knock on the door, in case Blake wasn't home alone.

That's when he spotted the basement window. Peeking through it, he spotted Blake asleep on a bed.

* * *

Blake was shocked that her parents had actually turned up to pick her up from school. It took a call from the school about her almost being raped, for them to actually allow her in the car.

They pretended to be nice people when they interacted with the staff and police. But it had all faded by the time they reached home. She had been hit and berated for letting it happen and she had been locked in her bedroom.

As soon as she was alone, she started to cry. It was all too much for her. The horrifying ordeal was bad enough. But then Giza had saved her and then they had kissed, which was the single greatest experience of her life, but ended up being ruined by them being forced to explain what happened and being separated. The beating was just the cherry on top of her hellish day.

She curled up on her bed.

The tears left a damp patch on her sheets.

She was badly shaken about what happened, and her only positive thoughts were about kissing Giza. Did it mean that they could be together? Did Giza love her back? Her negative state of mind made her assume that it was just a spur of the moment thing. That he didn't actually have feelings for her and that was the only kiss they would ever share.

Eventually, she managed to cry herself to sleep, it wasn't a restful sleep as images of recent events flashed through her head. But she managed to stay asleep, at least for a while.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of tapping.

From the corner of her eye, she could make out a figure at the window.

She briefly panicked thinking it was one of her attackers, but when she looked, it was a concerned-looking Giza.

She didn't see the car in the drive, so she was fairly certain that her family had gone out, which was a relief since it meant Giza was at less risk of being caught

She was quite worried about letting someone into the house, but it was Giza. She felt safer around him than around anyone else, and she loved him, so she walked over to the window and opened it.

"Giza. What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked.

"I needed to see you and I got lucky," he told her.

She sighed heavily, assuming that he had come to see her and tell her that their kiss was a mistake. But she invited him in any way "Please, come in." she said.

He nodded and climbed through the window.

Dropping down, he landed next to her. "Are you doing okay?" he asked her.

She let her head hang down and shook it, as tears started to flow again. It wasn't the events of the day that had her crying this time, it was the fact that he was about to dash her hopes of ever being with him.

It felt like her heart stopped when he pulled her into a warm hug.

The shock almost killed her when he spoke "Don't worry Blake, I'll always be here for you. I love you."

After freezing up for a moment, she snapped back to reality. He felt the same way she did, Giza loved her. She hugged back. "Thank you, Giza. I love you too."

* * *

There was a noticeable change in Blake once she confessed her love for him. It was a change that Giza didn't mind at all.

She pulled herself up and kissed him again, and of course, he kissed back.

As with the first kiss, she was still clearly inexperienced. But he didn't mind.

Their tongues fought for dominance.

When they pulled back, a string of saliva connected them.

She smiled at him "I'm done waiting, Giza, please take my virginity. I want you to have it."

His mind couldn't properly register what she had just said. Weeks ago, she couldn't even pick up on flirting, now she was asking for sex.

There was no way he was turning her down, but he just wanted to make sure they were on the same page. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

She nodded "More than anything. Is that okay?" she asked.

"It's more than okay, Blake. I promise I'll be gentle," he said.

She was still wearing his hoodie.

She unzipped it and let it fall to the ground.

Then with her bare chest exposed to him, she said "Thank you, Giza. I need you to take the lead."

He nodded before removing his own shirt.

He pulled her closer.

She placed a hand on his chest and he did the same, lightly cupping one of her breasts.

He heard her moan slightly at the contact.

He smiled "Would you like me to massage them?" he asked her.

She paused for a moment and then nodded "I guess. Your hands feel amazing on them." she said.

With her permission, he cupped her other breast and started to massage them.

Blake moaned as he kept working her ample breasts.

"Are you ready for the next step?" he asked.

"What is the next step?" she asked.

"Well, first we take our pants off. Keeping underwear on though," he told her. He would have loved to put himself inside her, and his body was telling him to hurry up. But he was taking it slowly and gently for Blake's sake. They weren't just going to have sex, they were going to make love.

Blake removed her pants and he did the same.

He looked down at her crotch, her panties were soaked through.

Blake was looking at his crotch. It was impossible to hide his arousal, he was primed to burst out at any moment.

She pulled her eyes away and looked him in the eye "What now?" she asked.

"Can I touch you down there? just rub it a little?" he asked her.

She nodded "Please do."

Giza took a step toward her and pressed his hand against her damp crotch.

Blake moaned at the contact.

He started rubbing his hand against her, trying to locate her clitoris through the fabric.

They kissed again, as he gently stroked her most sensitive area.

Blake was moaning into his mouth.

When they pulled back from the kiss, she looked slightly confused "That feels so good, how are you doing that?" she asked.

Had Blake never masturbated? He wondered, before answering her question. "That's your clitoris I'm rubbing. It's the most sensitive part of you."

She nodded "I'm ready to move on." she told him before putting her hands on her waistband.

He moved his hand and allowed her to remove her panties.

He loved the sight of her exposed mound.

"Can I touch again?" he asked.

She nodded and he pulled his boxers off before putting a hand against her damp folds.

His actions elicited a loud moan.

He dragged his fingers along her lips, and the moans got louder.

Blake uttered a few words that Giza never thought he'd hear from her.

"Fuck me, Giza. Please fuck me," she begged.

He nodded. "Alright Blake, lie on your back and open your legs for me," he instructed.

Blake walked to her bed and followed his instructions.

His mouth watered uncontrollably, at the sight. He got a good look at her virgin hole, before walking in between her legs.

"Ready?" he asked.

She smiled "Ready as I'll ever be. Just be gentle with me." she said.

He nodded "Anything for you." he said.

He closed the remaining distance and rubbed his tip through her folds.

Blake moaned loudly "I love you Giza." she announced.

"I love you too Blake," he replied as he pressed his head against her entrance.

Giza started applying more pressure, and he slowly slipped inside her. The natural lubrication easing his entry.

Blake gripped her sheets "Oh God." she said, as he broke her hymen and sunk his length into her.

She was so tight and her wall clung to him as he pushed in. He started pulling back and then pushing in again. Slowly building up until he was entirely buried inside her.

The moaning got louder and louder, as the speed built and Giza started thrusting harder into Blake.

He went in fully and picked her up. She was incredibly light and he was easily able to pull her up until their chests were touching and they could kiss again.

Blake wrapped her arm around him, making it easier for him to push into her.

* * *

Blake was overwhelmed by pleasure. Being filled by Giza while also kissing him, was the greatest feeling she had ever felt.

She moaned loudly and her eyes rolled back.

She felt something building within her.

Suddenly it finished building.

Her muscles all tensed up and she felt herself clamping down on Giza's member.

She started shaking uncontrollably, she didn't know what was happening and started to panic. "W...what's h...happening t...to m...me?" she asked.

Giza didn't seem worried, he grinned "You're having your first orgasm Blake, just let it take you." he told her.

She followed his advice and found herself in absolute bliss. All that mattered at that moment was, Giza.

When she finally finished orgasming, her body completely relaxed.

Giza pulled out of her and placed her back on her bed.

"Did you orgasm?" she asked. Not sure if the same thing happened to men.

He shook his head "I'm close, but I can't do it while I'm inside you. You could get pregnant."

She was confused but she wanted him to experience what she just had.

"What can I do to help?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment, before giving an answer. "There are a couple of things you could do. You can either use your hand to finish me off, which will probably be more comfortable for you. Or you can let me put it in your mouth." he said.

She was curious about having him in her mouth, and she wanted to help him. "We can try my mouth I guess," she said.

Giza nodded "Okay. But I'll warn you. You'll have to spit or swallow if I cum in your mouth. It might not taste too pleasant." he said.

She didn't really care, she would take anything if she could make him feel as good as he made her feel. So, she got on her knees in front of him. "Go for it. I want you to finish," she said before opening her mouth for him.

Giza slowly placed it in her mouth.

Instinctively she began to suck, and that seemed to do the job.

Giza moaned and she almost choked, as something hot, shot out of him and down her throat.

She saw the pleasure he was feeling, and happily swallowed every drop.

When he pulled out, she got to her feet.

"Stay with me, Giza. Please stay with me," she asked.

He smiled and nodded "Of course. I'll stay with you, tonight and forever."

With that, she quickly closed the curtains before returning to him.

They hugged and dropped onto her bed.

* * *

They made love repeatedly that night.

Eventually, they passed out, during their final session. They were spooning and Giza was still inside her.

That's how they stayed for the rest of the night.


	12. Freedom

Giza's eyes opened as he awoke from the best dream of his life.

Then he saw Blake's naked body in front of him and realised that the dream was a reality.

He would have been perfectly content to continue being her big spoon, had he not been in the same house as Blake's abusive parents.

He pulled his arm from around her and slid off the bed. Before gathering his clothes and starting to get dressed, as Blake continued to sleep.

The sight of a sleeping Blake was the most beautiful thing Giza had ever seen.

Even with all of her scars, marks and bruises, she was still the most perfect person that could possibly exist. He couldn't stop smiling as he thought about being with her.

Giza had always thought he had the worst luck, but clearly he was wrong. Being loved by Blake Belladonna, meant he was the luckiest person to ever live.

He had just slipped on the last of his clothes when Blake started to stir.

He sat on the end of the bed and watched her wake up.

She seemed confused for a moment until she spotted him. They made eye contact and she smiled "Good morning Giza. I'm glad that last night wasn't just a good dream." she said.

He smiled back "Morning Blake. I'm also glad it wasn't just a dream." he responded. It was great to see that they both felt the same way and that neither of them had made a mistake.

Blake crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a kiss.

Giza certainly wasn't going to object, so he reciprocated the gesture. Having her body pressed against his, felt amazing. Blake was the best thing that ever happened to him.

When they separated for air, she asked: "Do you think we could go one more time?"

"I'd love to," he answered.

* * *

Unfortunately, before they could start anything, there was a click as the door unlocked.

Blake's eyes widened in terror, and chills shot through Giza's body, but it was too late to do anything.

The door opened, and four members of Blake's family walked in. As soon as they spotted Giza, their eyes filled with anger.

"What the fuck is this? You're fucking dead." snapped the enormous Belladonna patriarch.

Automatically, Giza placed himself between Blake and her family. He was ready for a fight, ready to defend Blake at all costs.

He didn't respond to Blake's father, speaking to Blake instead. "Blake, get dressed and go for help. I'll deal with them."

Blake silently agreed, clearly sick of her home life.

As she started to get dressed, her family started moving forward.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but I'm going to kill you." snarled Blake's father.

"Kill the bastard, kill him for me Ghira." Blake's mother encouraged him.

Ghira Belladonna was slightly taller than Giza, but Giza was still confident in his ability to beat him. His main concerns were the three other Belladonnas and Blake's safety. "You're going to have to. The only way you're getting to Blake is over my dead body." He told them.

"That's fine with us you stupid fuck. You fucked our whore of a sister, and now you're both going to die." Blake's brother said.

Giza shook his head "Maybe I did fuck Blake. But she's no whore and she certainly won't be dying any time soon." he retorted.

The family didn't react well to that, but it was fine. Blake was dressed and started to climb out of the window.

Ghira charged forward to catch his daughter.

Giza lunged and caught the man, shoving him against the wall. "I don't think so," he said, as Blake made it out and ran out of sight.

Ghira pushed back, knocking Giza back a few steps.

"That the best you've got?" Giza taunted.

Ghira threw a punch, only for Giza to dodge it.

The man's fist hit the wall, leaving several cracks behind.

Blake's brother then charged at Giza, slamming into him at high speed.

But Giza just grabbed him and held on tight.

He was thrown to the floor, and Giza pinned him.

Giza was much stronger than the Cat Faunus and couldn't be pushed off.

Throwing one of his powerful punches, Giza easily broke his opponent's nose.

Unfortunately, Ghira tackled him before he could throw another.

He was pushed to the ground and Ghira climbed on top of him.

The mad started strangling him, he was strong and made it hard to breathe.

But Giza was untroubled, the man was using both hands to strangle him. So he still had his arms and legs free to fight back with.

Giza grabbed Ghira's head and pressed his thumbs against the man's eyes.

Not wanting to be blinded, he released Giza's neck and grabbed for his hands.

There was enough time for Giza to throw his head forward, headbutting Ghira in the face. He was then able to throw the man off and jump to his feet.

Electricity shot through his body as Blake's mother used a cattle prod on him.

"Normally I don't hit women." he quipped, before elbowing her in the side of the head.

She went down hard.

"You hit my fucking wife," Ghira shouted, as he got back to his feet.

Ghira threw a punch at Giza, but lighting reflexes allowed Giza to catch his fist.

Using his brute strength, Giza twisted the hand, breaking the man's wrist.

Ghira grunted and then used his good hand to throw another punch.

Giza parried the blow with his free hand and kicked one of Ghira's legs out.

The large man dropped to one knee.

"You shouldn't have hurt Blake." Giza snarled at him.

More electricity shot through his body, as Blake's sister got him with the cattle prod.

He grabbed the hand that was holding the prod. Lifting the girl up by her arm, before throwing her down.

The cattle prod fell to the floor and the girl collided with her father.

Ghira shoved his daughter out of the way and jumped to his feet. "Die you motherfucker!" he yelled as he gut-punched Giza.

It was one of the most powerful hits Giza had ever taken, but it didn't even slow him down. He went for a cheap shot, wrapping his arms around Ghira and launching his knee into the man's groin. It put the man on his knees.

Seizing the opportunity. Giza grabbed the man's and smashed his knee into his face.

* * *

Blake's heart was pounding as she climbed out of her bedroom window.

She heard Giza and her father confronting each other.

She knew that things would come to blows, and she needed to get help as soon as possible.

As she got to her feet on the drive, she heard the fighting start. She was worried about Giza, but getting help was all she could do for him.

She ran down the drive and over to the nearest house. She reached the front door, repeatedly pressing the doorbell and frantically knocking on the door.

It took a few moments but to her relief, someone answered the door. A tall dark-haired man seemed annoyed when he opened the door, but his expression changed to one of concern when he saw Blake.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Blake nodded "Please, I need you to call the police. My family has been abusing me for my whole life and now they're trying to kill my boyfriend. I live just across the street." she explained.

"Please come in. I'll get them right away." He said, as he let her in and pulled the phone from his pocket.

She joined him in the house, feeling slightly more relaxed now that help would be coming soon.

The man asked for the police and explained the situation. When he put the phone down, he turned to Blake. "They're on the way. I'm Tukson by the way," he said.

Blake smiled weakly "Thank you, Tukson. My name is Blake." she responded.

"No need to thank me, Blake. I'm happy to help." Tukson told her.

Blake shook her head "I do need to thank you, Tukson." she said. She always felt the need to thank people for helping her, mainly because it was something she never experienced at home.

After she spoke, her ears picked up the sound of sirens approaching.

As she waited, she wondered how Giza was doing. Having seen him in action, she knew that he was more than just a capable fighter, and She had no doubt that he could defeat each individual member of her family, but she wasn't sure if he could take them all on at once.

She took the fact that none of her family members had come out to find her, as a sign that Giza was still keeping them occupied.

* * *

It only took a few minutes for the police to arrive, and she ran out to meet them when they did.

Several officers entered her house.

One of the officers outside noticed her approaching. "Get out of here kid, this could be dangerous."

Blake shook her head "It's my family and my boyfriend in there. They're in the basement." she said.

The officer nodded "Fine, but stay out of the way," they said, before picking up their radio and saying "Targets are in the basement. I repeat. Targets are in the basement."

Blake watched and waited anxiously, hoping that it wasn't too late. The police needed to get into the basement quickly and save Giza.

She didn't care what happened to her family and she didn't think about what she would do once the situation was dealt with. She just cared about Giza getting out safely.

* * *

Giza grabbed hold of Blake's mother's foot when she tried to kick him. He could have crippled her, but the sound of sirens approaching meant that he just needed to keep her and the rest of the family, subdued.

So, he flipped the woman onto her back. Knocking the wind out of her as she landed.

Blake's brother picked up a chair and swung it at Giza.

He caught one of the legs and took the chair off him.

His attacker tried to retreat, but Giza launched the chair at him with all his might. It caught him in the back and broke.

The broken chair and Blake's brother hit the ground.

Yet again, Blake's sister got him with the cattle prod.

Giza was sick of being shocked, so he ignored the pain and grabbed the prod. He yanked it from her hand and used it as a club. Hitting her in the temple with the handle.

Ghira grabbed his shirt in an attempt to take him down, so Giza flipped the prod over and pressed it against the man's head.

He let out a scream as the electricity went into his head.

With all of the Belladonnas down, Giza took a moment to catch his breath.

As he stood there waiting for the fight to resume, he heard the police moving through the house.

Moments later, several officers entered the room with their guns drawn.

He dropped the cattle prod and raised his hands.

"You again," one of the officers said.

Giza recognized them from the day before when the police had been at the school. He sighed "I had to protect Blake again."

"Well, you've done it again. Made our jobs much easier." the officer said. As the Belladonnas were cuffed and led out of the room.

Giza shrugged "I guess I did. Anyway, I hope this is the last time we see each other. I just want things to settle down." he said.

The officer nodded "Same. You seem like a good kid, and I don't want to have to arrest you."

They walked outside together, and Giza spotted Blake.

They ran to each other, hugging when they finally met.

"Thank you so much, Giza," she said.

"You're fucking dead," Ghira yelled at them as he was taken away.

They both blanked him.

"You never need to thank me, Blake. Just having you near is enough for me," he told Blake.

Blake smiled at him "I love you Giza." she said.

"Love you too," he replied. He would never get tired of hearing those words from Blake.

She sighed, and he immediately felt worried about her again.

"I can't live here anymore, what do I do?" she asked.

The answer to that question seemed fairly simple to Giza. "You can move in with me and mom. I'd love to have you living with me, and mom really likes you," he told her.

There was a gasp from Blake, and she paused for a moment. Clearly thinking about the suggestion.

Giza was worried that she would say no, but she grinned widely "I'd love to move in with you. Thanks, Giza, you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

With that decided, they kissed again, their tongues wrestling, as the police watched on and Blake's family were taken away to the police station.


	13. A New Life

Once Giza and Blake had explained everything to the police, they were allowed to go home. They packed up Blake's few belongings and set off on the walk back to Giza's house.

"Are you sure your mom won't mind?" Blake asked.

Giza smiled at her "Of course she won't mind. You already know how nice she is." he said. Although he had not asked his mother, Giza knew that she would happily let Blake live with them.

"I know how nice she is, I just don't want to intrude," Blake responded.

Giza shook his head "You won't be intruding. Please don't think that you're doing anything wrong." he said. He wouldn't let his mother think that she was a burden, and he wasn't going to let Blake think that she was intruding.

She nodded "Alright, but I'll understand if she turns me away." she said.

Giza sighed "Blake, there is no way she will turn you away. Just relax and think about how great living together will be." he told her.

Blake smiled and seemed to become more relaxed. "You're right, living with you is going to be great," she said.

It was good to hear Blake being positive. "That's the spirit. Things were bad, but they're about to get much better." Giza responded.

Blake nodded "What did I do to deserve you?" she asked.

Giza couldn't believe someone as incredible as Blake Belladonna, had just said that to him. "I'm the one who should be asking that."

Blake shook her head "You shouldn't be asking that. You deserve so much better." she said.

Giza sighed, it was frustrating hearing Blake say that. "There is no one better than you and I certainly don't deserve you."

Blake blushed "You just keep getting better." she replied.

"So, are we letting anyone know that we're together, or do you want to keep this a secret?" he asked her. He didn't really care who knew about their relationship, it didn't matter, as long as he had Blake.

She smiled widely "I want everyone to know, as long as you're okay with it."

Giza smiled back at her "In that case, we'll let them know." If Blake wanted it, he would make sure it happened.

* * *

Walking with Giza was a wonderful experience for Blake, she was free from her oppressive parents and on her way to move in with the one she loved more than anything else.

Only days before, she wouldn't have believed anything like it would ever happen. Giza had changed her life for the better, and she would be eternally grateful for that.

She couldn't wait for Yang and the others to find out about their relationship.

There were three main reasons behind that. The first reason being that they would be very happy for her, the second being that she would enjoy telling them, and the third being that it would discourage people from trying to take Giza for themselves.

She didn't think that Giza would leave her, but she didn't want to risk it. He was so great that unless they knew he was taken, people would try to get with him.

All of Blake's concerns about potentially having competition for Giza, faded when his house came into view.

All she could do from that point on was think about how much better her new life with Giza already was, and how much better it would be. She'd get to spend a lot more time with him and her friends, now that she would be living with him.

The feeling of excitement and happiness was overwhelming. She cried, but for the first time in her life, they were tears of joy.

Giza noticed her tears and started to look worried "Blake. Are you alright?" he asked her.

She smiled through the tears "I'm more than alright, I'm the happiest I have ever been in my entire life. Thank you so much." she responded.

Giza's worried look faded and he smiled "That's great to hear, and I want you to know that I feel the same. Also, you don't ever need to keep thanking me, honestly." he said.

Her heart fluttered and she felt like she would explode from all the joy. "I'll never stop thanking you," she told him.

They reached the front door a moment later. They walked in, finding Giza's mother waiting there.

She looked worried at first, but worry quickly turned to happiness. "I'm so glad you're back. You had me worried sick," she told her son.

Giza hugged her and said, "Sorry Mom, a lot has happened since I left."

His mother looked at Blake "I can see that. Care to enlighten your mother?" she asked.

Blake started to worry that she'd be turned away, but Giza's mother didn't seem bothered by her presence.

Giza started to explain what happened "I got to Blake's house, we became a thing, I stayed over, her family attacked us, they were arrested, and now Blake's moving in with us."

Blake was waiting for his mother to refuse to let her stay, but it didn't happen.

The woman nodded then turned to her and smiled "Welcome to your new home Blake. I won't pry into your personal life, but you can always come to me if you need any advice or support."

It took a moment for everything to register with Blake. "I can't thank you enough Mrs Carbono, I can see where Giza gets his kindness from," she replied, once it had all sunk in.

"I'm happy to have you here, Blake. Giza really cares about you, and you're a wonderful girl from what I have seen and heard. Make yourself at home, and please, just call me Heshima." was the response.

Blake was stunned by Heshima's kindness, she was so much like her son. She had just been welcomed into their home like it was nothing. "I'll be eternally grateful for this. You are an amazing woman, Heshima," she said.

Heshima continued to smile at her "You're more than welcome. Now, why don't you take your things into Giza's room and get settled, I need to have a quick word with him."

Blake nodded to Heshima, before picking up her belongings and making her way to Giza's room.

She remembered the way, from the movie night and the happy memories of that night came flooding back when she entered the room.

She put her belongings down and sat on the bed, waiting for him.

She thought about their nighttime activities, as she sat on the bed. It had been incredible and she couldn't wait to do it again.

She felt a familiar tingling sensation as she thought about making love to Giza, and She found herself moving a hand down and touching herself through her pants. It didn't feel as good as when Giza did it, but it certainly wasn't bad.

Part of her was annoyed that she had been missing out on it for so long, but the fact she first experienced those feelings with Giza, quickly drove the annoyance away.

* * *

Once Blake was out of earshot, Giza's mother spoke again. "I'm not going to ask why she's moving in with us, or what happened with her family. I just want to know one thing. Do you love her?"

Giza nodded "I love her more than anything mom, and she loves me too." he told her.

She smiled "That's wonderful, you've got a hell of a catch there." she said.

"So you're really okay with this?" Giza asked.

His mother laughed "Come on son. You should know by now that I'm always happy to have guests. So having someone else living here isn't a big deal. Especially when it's your girlfriend and when your girlfriend is as nice as Blake."

He didn't think she would mind, and now he knew he was right. His mother was the most welcoming person in the world, she could be at least civil, with just about anyone.

"I just wanted to make sure, I didn't want to upset either of you. Anyway, sorry for not being here to help you out this morning," he said.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It may take me a while longer to get things done, but I can look after myself when I need to. Plus, you were helping out Blake, and I didn't say you couldn't stay out all night. So, it's fine." she reassured him.

"Thanks, Mom. But, I want you to know that I won't be making a habit of staying out and leaving you to look after yourself," he told her. He really didn't like leaving her alone for too long, and he always felt bad about it.

"I believe you. Anyway, will I need to soundproof the walls now that Blake is living here?" she asked.

Giza froze up and instantly regretted ever introducing her to Yang.

She started laughing at his reaction "Go and see her, just don't be too loud."

Giza made a swift exit, as he remembered the noises Blake made when they were doing it. He couldn't cope with the thought of his mother hearing them.

He tried to push those thoughts from his head, but that failed as soon as he entered his bedroom. Blake had her pants around her ankles and was knuckle deep in herself.


	14. Announcement

After a weekend of romance and lovemaking, it was time for Giza and Blake to return to school.

They both got up at 6 when Giza's alarm went off.

To save time, they went through their morning routines together. After brushing their teeth, they stripped down and started the shower.

Giza couldn't take his eyes off Blake. "How do you manage it, Blake? How can you be that hot?" he asked her.

She laughed "I should be asking you the same question."

They got in the shower together. Giza helped to wash Blake, and she reciprocated. They had been unable to keep their hands off each other over the weekend, and they still couldn't.

"I'd love to do more than just shower, but we have a schedule to stick to," he said. He was disappointed, but being with Blake was enough to keep him happy.

Blake smiled "Don't worry, Giza, there will be plenty of time for that after school."

They quickly finished in the shower and went to get dressed.

* * *

Giza was dressed first, so he left Blake and went to get his mother.

Once his mother was ready for her day, he wheeled her into the kitchen. They found that Blake had already prepared breakfast for them.

"Thank you, Blake, I'm very glad to have you here." his mother said.

Giza was pleased to see that she was still happy about having Blake living with them. "It's great to see the two most important people in my life are getting along so well," he said.

"Why wouldn't we get along? Blake is wonderful." his mother asked. "Thank, you Heshima. I think you're wonderful too." Blake said.

Every interaction between his mother and his girlfriend made Giza much happier. So far, everything was working out perfectly. "I had no doubt that you would get along. I'm just very happy to see it," he said to them.

Both women smiled in response.

"Well, I'm glad this makes you happy," Blake said.

His mother nodded in agreement "It's great to see you happy again, it has been too long."

It was soon time for the couple to catch the bus. They both received hugs before they left. "Have a good day, and I'll see you when you get home." they were told.

"Will do Mom," Giza said.

"See you later, Heshima," Blake added.

The door closed behind them and they made their way onto the bus.

* * *

Velvet smiled when she saw Giza, then gasped when Blake joined them. "Blake, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I live with Giza now, so I get the bus," she said.

Velvet looked at Giza "How come she's living with you?" she asked.

Giza smiled, happy to tell Velvet. "It's because Blake and I are a couple," he said, not wanting to mention Blake's family.

Velvet let out an excited squeal "That's great, I'm so happy for you." she said.

"Thank you Velvet," Blake said.

"Yeah, thanks Velvet., '' Giza added, he was very happy about Velvet's reaction.

"I'm glad things went well for you Giza, you seem much happier now." Velvet said.

"Thanks. I'm so much happier now I've got Blake," he responded.

Blake kissed him on the cheek. "And, I'm so much happier now I've got you," she told him.

Velvet giggled "You make such a cute couple."

The bus stopped and Coco got on. She was her usual self as she walked along the bus until she spotted Blake. She looked shocked but seemed happy about Blake being there. "Hey there Blake. What're you doing on our bus?" she queried.

"I live with Giza now, so we'll be taking the bus together from now on," Blake answered.

Coco raised an eyebrow "When did you two start living together?" she asked.

Giza grinned "Since Saturday when we became a couple," he said.

It took a moment for Coco to process what he said, then she smiled "Congrats, you're a lucky girl Blake," she said.

In Giza's opinion, he was the lucky one. But he didn't have a problem with Coco bigging him up to Blake.

"Thank you, Coco. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world." Blake responded.

Giza replicated her earlier actions, kissing her on the cheek. "And, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world," he said.

Coco watched their interaction "Damn Giza. I didn't know you could be so smooth." she quipped.

"Blake brings the smoothness out of me. Usually, I'm about as smooth as sandpaper," he replied.

Blake's mouth moved next to his ear and she seductively whispered: "I bring more than the smoothness out of you."

His eyes widened. Since they first got together, Blake had gone from a sweet and innocent girl who needed to be guided, to a master seductress.

Coco didn't hear what Blake whispered, but a quick look at Velvet showed that she heard. Her cheeks were red and she had a shocked expression.

* * *

The bus eventually arrived at school, and Blake walked off with Giza and the girls. Blake was excited about her first day of school as Giza's girlfriend. She couldn't wait to tell Yang, Weiss and Ruby. They already knew that she liked Giza, so they would be happy to see she was with him.

They didn't see any of their friends on the way to class, but they did get a lot of attention from the other students. Which made sense given what had happened during the previous week.

Blake was still deeply troubled by what had happened, but she was able to push those thoughts away thanks to Giza.

As the classroom door came into view, Blake's excitement levels grew. Soon, everyone would know that she was the luckiest girl in the world. She also realised that she could now have more nights like their movie night, as she wouldn't have to sneak out and would already be with Giza. With happy memories and future plans filling her head, she smiled and walked into the room.

The instant she stepped through the door, everyone in the room swarmed her. None of them had seen her since just after the incident on Friday, so they all wanted to know how she was.

Yang and Weiss were stuck behind the crowd, so she had to work her way over to them, talking to her classmates as she went.

"Blake. How are you feeling?" Pyrrha asked.

It was hard to verbalize just how good she was feeling.

"Better than ever, Pyrrha," she said. Pyrrha seemed confused by the response, but she wasn't the sort to pry.

"You sure you're okay?" Nora asked.

She nodded "Yes, I'm not over what happened. But I'm doing well."

Nora smiled "It's great that you're handling it so well." she said. It was strange having an interaction with Nora, where she wasn't going a thousand miles an hour and trying to break things.

"Hey Blake, I'm sorry for what happened," Jaune said.

She shook her head "Don't be, you had nothing to do with what happened."

Jaune gave her an awkward smile "Alright, well I'm glad that you're okay," he said.

Ren gave her a polite nod, and she returned it. No words had to be exchanged, she knew that he shared the others' sentiments, and he knew she was thankful.

She had similar interactions with Yatsuhashi, Fox, Sage, and Scarlet.

"Hey, Blake. It really sucks what happened, but it's good to see you're okay." Neptune said. It was a hell of an understatement to say that what happened sucked, but she knew it wasn't an intentional understatement. Neptune was just useless at finding the right words when he wasn't flirting.

"Thank you, Neptune, I appreciate it," she responded.

He gave her an awkward Jaune-like smile. "No problem."

Sun put a hand on Blake's shoulder. "Hey. You know if you need someone to take care of you, I'm here for you," he said.

She wasn't sure if he was trying to be a friend or trying to make a move on her. She hoped for his sake, that he was just being friendly. Giza probably wouldn't take it too well if Sun made a move. "Thank you, you're a good friend Sun," she replied.

Sun slid his hand off her shoulder and down her arm. "I could be more than just a good friend Blake," he said.

She had Giza, and she never wanted to be more than friends with Sun. She felt bad about turning him down and worried that their friendship would end, but he needed to know. "Sun. I really like you, but only as a friend. You're a really nice guy and I'm sure you'll find someone. But it won't be me," she said.

Sun's face dropped and he pulled his hand away. He sighed before speaking. "Alright. Sorry, I brought it up. I hope this doesn't damage our friendship, because I think you're pretty awesome." he said.

She smiled, pleased to see that he still wanted to be friends. "It's okay Sun, and this won't affect our friendship. I meant what I said about you being a good friend, and a great guy," she told him.

Sun smiled weakly "Thanks, Blake. It's good to see you're doing so well after what happened."

Blake was wrapped in a crushing hug, the moment she stepped past Sun.

"Blake, I'm so fucking sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. Please don't hate me." Yang said, before releasing her.

She smiled at her. "Don't apologize, you couldn't have known it was going to happen. Also, I couldn't possibly hate you," she said.

Yang seemed to calm down slightly. "Are you doing okay?" she asked.

It was time to reveal her relationship with Giza. "Yang. I'm doing so much better than okay. I've got someone looking out for me and life is better than ever," she said.

Yang stared at her for a moment "That's great, but you're going to have to explain," the blonde said.

"Yeah, who's looking out for you? And why is life better than ever?" Weiss asked.

She was about to respond, but she didn't have to.

"I'm the one who's looking out for her, and I'm at least part of the reason why her life is so good," Giza said.

Weiss and Yang stared at him, then Yang gasped. "Wait, are you guys together?" she asked.

They both nodded.

"And I'm living with him as well," Blake said.

Yang wrapped her in another crushing hug. "Oh my God, I'm so fucking happy. You've both been into each other for so long, and I was starting to doubt anything would ever happen. This is so awesome, I'm so proud of you," she said. She was almost bouncing off the ground with excitement.

"Thanks, Yang," Giza said.

"Yes, thank you, Yang," Blake added.

Yang grinned at them "You make such a cute couple," she told them.

Then Weiss spoke up. "I'm really happy for you as well. But, what's this about you living together?" she asked.

Blake wasn't ready to reveal the truth about her family yet, so she omitted it from her response. "I couldn't stand living with my parents anymore, and they weren't too happy about our relationship. So, Giza offered to let me live with him, and Heshima was more than happy to let me move in."

Weiss looked at Giza again. "You and your mother are just about the nicest people I have ever met. Blake is very lucky to have you," she said.

Giza wrapped his arm around Blake. "She's not the lucky one here. I am,"

Blake didn't understand why Giza would feel lucky to have her, but her heart fluttered when he said it.

Yang and Weiss were smiling at them.

She looked up at Giza, and said: "I love you."

He looked down at her. "I love you too."

They kissed, and at that moment, all that existed was Giza, her, and the excited squeals of Yang.


	15. Change

Mister Torchwick entered the room, and everyone took their seats. He immediately turned his attention to Giza. "Mister Carbono. I warned you about resorting to violence, but now I have to commend you for it. I'm proud of you for what you did on Friday, and so are the majority of the staff. You're a hero." he said.

Giza was shocked by Torchwick's words. He expected to be in serious trouble for what he did, even though he saved Blake, he expected to be punished. But no, he was being called a hero by the man he disobeyed. "Thank you Mister Torchwick. I assure you that I have no intention of resorting to that level of violence again. As long as some serious changes are made around her, that is." He would stop fighting as long as the staff started handling things properly.

"And what would those changes be, Mister Carbono?" Torchwick asked.

"You should be more concerned with the safety of your students. You have a serious bullying problem and it seems like I'm the only one doing anything about it." Giza replied. He was annoyed that Torchwick even had to ask, it should have been obvious.

"I see. Well, you'll have to see Oz about that. But I'll warn you, he's stubborn and you may need help to convince him." Torchwick said.

What was wrong with Ozpin? Why didn't he seem to care about the students? "There's something wrong with him if he won't listen to common sense. He shouldn't need to be told to protect his students. But if I need support in this, then I'll rally up an army of students and parents. Then he'll have to listen." Giza responded.

"Go ahead, I'm sure you'll find a lot of support. I've never seen him change his mind, but if you can get enough people telling him the same thing, that might just sway him." Torchwick said.

Giza got to his feet. "Alright then. If anyone here wants to help me out with this. Stand up." he said to everyone. They were all affected by the school's relaxed attitude, so he was hopeful that they would all care enough to join him.

Blake, Yang and Weiss stood first.

Then Coco and Velvet stood.

Then Yatsuhashi, Fox, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, and Ren joined them.

Finally, Sun, Neptune, Scarlet and Sage also stood.

Giza was surprised to see all of his classmates join him. "Thank you, everyone, we need as many people as possible in order to make a difference. If we recruit everyone we can today, then tomorrow we can go and talk to Ozpin," he said.

They all nodded in agreement.

Maybe Giza could make a real difference, without having to resort to violence.

Torchwick clapped excitedly "You're quite the orator, Mister Carbono. I think you may actually have a chance with Oz." he said.

"Thanks, I guess," Giza replied. He was unsure if Torchwick was being genuinely supportive or not.

Torchwick nodded to him then asked: "Now, that, that's over. Can we please get back to normal?"

Giza and the other students all took their seats. They would make an effort to recruit people to their cause, but they also wanted everything to return to normal. No more hospitalizations or attempted rapes.

* * *

It was lunchtime, and Blake was sitting with Giza and their friends.

Ilia approached them "So, I hear that you two are together." she said.

Blake nodded "Yes Ilia, we are," she said.

Ilia sighed and looked at Giza "You're very lucky to have her, and if you ever hurt her. I will kill you., she told him.

Blake didn't know how to feel. Ilia was being protective, but she was also threatening Giza. Though she knew she had nothing to worry about, Giza would never hurt her, so Ilia would never hurt him.

"Look Ilia. I know you don't like the idea of me being with Blake. But I swear to you, I will never hurt her. I'd rather die than even accidentally hurt her," Giza said.

Blake's heart fluttered at his words. She felt so safe in his presence, and his promise just made her feel even safer.

Ilia didn't seem convinced by Giza, although Blake knew that was only because he was a human. There was nothing she could say to convince Ilia that Giza was nice, that was between her and Giza.

"Your promises mean nothing, I can't trust a human," Ilia said.

Giza sighed "I can understand why you wouldn't trust us. Especially after what I've seen while I've been here. But I don't care what you are, it really doesn't matter to me. I just want you to know that before you assume my love for Blake is just some kind of twisted joke." he told her.

Blake was proud of him for making an effort to get through to Ilia. She really cared for Ilia, and it was good to see that Giza was trying to be nice to her even though she seemingly despised him.

"Whatever, just don't hurt her," Ilia said dismissively.

Blake was disappointed, but she hadn't expected Ilia's opinions to change.

Ilia turned to walk away.

"Ilia, wait," Blake said.

The girl turned to face her "What is it Blake?" she asked.

"We are getting a group together, to get Ozpin to do something about all the bullying and racism going on here. We would love for you to join us," she explained.

Ilia raised an eyebrow "What do you mean we?" she asked.

Blake sighed, she thought that Ilia was about to refuse. "I mean Giza, myself, and the others," she said as she gestured to her other friends.

It took a few moments for Ilia to come up with a response. "You know what. I will help you with this, but only because I'm sick of this shit and because you asked. I'm not doing this for Giza, though I guess he could prove himself to me if this works."

Blake was genuinely shocked by Ilia's response. She had agreed and was apparently giving Giza a chance. "Thank you so much, you won't regret this," she told the girl.

Ilia gave her a small smile and said: "I hope not," before walking away.

"That went better than I expected," Giza commented, once Ilia was out of earshot.

Blake nodded. "I agree. I honestly thought she would be more confrontational with you. Especially after your last interaction with her," she said. The fact they weren't trying to fight each other, was good enough for Blake. Maybe one day, they could be friends.

"Maybe she's starting to realize that not all humans are bigoted," Giza responded.

"If anyone can change Ilia's mind about humans, it would be you. I mean, I didn't think it was possible for a human to love a Faunus. Until I met you," Blake told him.

Giza smiled at her "I'll see what I can do, and I'll start by getting Ozpin to see sense," he said.

Giza's willingness to help Ilia, made Blake love him even more.

* * *

Giza stood up from his seat. He needed support before he went to Ozpin, and he was in the perfect place to gather it. The room was full of other students, and he was certain that at least some of them would agree with him. He just needed to get their attention.

Fortunately, Giza had an incredibly powerful voice, and he was great at drawing attention to himself. "Excuse me, everyone. I have something important to say, and you all need to hear it," he said loudly.

The room fell silent and everyone turned to face him. He was pleased to see that none of the people he considered to be enemies were in the room. There was no Cardin, no Russel, no Dove, no Sky, no Cinder, no Mercury, no Emerald, no Neo, and no Malachite Twins. So, he had nobody to challenge him or interrupt his speech.

"Thank you. Now, since I arrived here, I have noticed that this school has a serious issue with bullying and racism." he started, gaining nods in agreement from several students.

"It would seem that the staff don't care, they'll happily just sit back and let people like me deal with it. Well, now is the time for us to change that."

More students started to agree with him.

"I'll admit, I wouldn't be here if they cared more about their students. But I had no choice with my actions. Either I did something, or nobody did anything. That's no way for a school to function, so I'll be going to Ozpin and demanding that he makes some serious changes around here."

His support continued to grow.

"However, I have been told that he is a very stubborn man. So I'm going to need all the help I can get. Which brings me to my point. If any of you have had enough of the bullying, the hate, and the violence, that is thriving here. Then please, join me, and together, we can make this place better for everyone."

Once he finished, there was a moment of silence before he received a standing ovation from almost every student in the room.

The students flocked to him.

They all agreed with him, and they wanted to help.

Once they had all gathered around, he said "If you're all here to help, then I thank you. Now, I plan on meeting with him tomorrow, but first, there is something I want you all to do for me."

They all waited expectantly, wondering what he wanted from them.

"Get your parents and families to join us, we'll need them, to give our words more impact."

They all nodded.

Giza looked at Yang and Ruby. "Think you can get your mom and dad in?" he asked them.

They both nodded.

"We'll get Uncle Qrow too," Ruby said.

He smiled "Great, thanks, Rubes, thanks, Yang."

Then he turned to Weiss "Is there anyone you can get hold of?" he asked her.

She took a moment to think "I can get my sister. And, maybe my father if he's not too busy with work. I'm not so sure about my mother though," she replied.

"That'll do, thanks Weiss," he said.

"I can get all of my sisters, and my parents," Jaune said.

Giza knew that Jaune had a lot of older sisters, so they would be very helpful. "Thanks, Jaune, that'll be a hell of a boost for us," he told him.

"If my parents are free, I will bring them," Pyrrha added.

"That would be great, thanks Pyrrha," Giza responded.

"Oh, and we can bring Ren's parents. They'll back us up," Nora blurted out, with Ren nodding in agreement.

Giza smiled "I would very much appreciate that guys, thank you."

After that, pretty much everyone else offered to get at least one other person. Blake was the exception, but that was understandable, given what her family was like.

At the end of lunch, the students all parted ways.

Giza's parting words were "Good luck finding more support, and thanks for joining me. Ozpin will have to listen if I have all of you by my side."


	16. The Meeting

It was the day after Giza rallied people to his cause, and he was both excited and nervous about how the day would go. As he ate breakfast with Blake, and his mother, he considered what he would actually say to Ozpin. He wanted to get straight to the point, telling the man what the problem was and how it needed to be dealt with.

"You alright?" Blake asked him.

He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at her. "I'm fine, Blake, just thinking about what I'll say to Ozpin," he explained.

"I'm sure you'll know exactly the right thing to say, just like you did yesterday. I believe in you Giza," Blake responded.

Giza immediately felt much more confident. Blake was incredibly good at reassuring him, just having her near was a great motivator.

"You know what. If this works out, I'll take you on a date. As a thank you, for being so supportive," Giza told her.

Blake's face lit up "That would be wonderful. But where would we go?" she asked him.

He wasn't really sure. He would take her wherever she wanted. "It's up to you Blakey, anywhere you want to go," he told her.

"I have a suggestion for where you two could go," his mother said, while Blake thought over a response.

Giza smiled "And where would that be?" he asked, hoping she would be able to give Blake some ideas.

"Well, for my first date with your dad. We went to the beach, so I'd suggest you two do the same," she responded.

Giza liked the idea of taking Blake to the beach, especially if he got to see her in a bikini. Though he wasn't sure how she would feel about that. She was very self-conscious about her body, and she always kept her scars hidden unless they were alone.

"That would be nice, but it's up to Blake," he said, before turning back to his girlfriend.

"What do you think Blake? Would you like to go to the beach for our first date?" he asked her.

Giza was surprised by Blake's immediate response. "I'd love to go to the beach with you. I've never been to one before, I've never seen the sea either," she said.

He smiled "Then that's what we'll do. I can't wait to show you the sea for the first time." he told her. Introducing Blake to new things would make the date even more special, Giza was excited. He just had to get the Ozpin thing out of the way first.

The bus arrived at that moment, so Giza and Blake headed out.

"See you at the meeting." Giza's mother said as they left.

The meeting had been planned for the end of the day, so more parents could attend it. Yang and Ruby's parents would be picking up Giza's mother, and taking her to the meeting once they both finished work.

* * *

"Good morning," Velvet greeted, as Giza and Blake joined her on the bus. "Are you ready for the big meeting?" she asked them.

Giza nodded "I was a little apprehensive at first, but Blake talked some sense into me," he told her.

Velvet smiled "You two are perfect for each other, and I'm sure this meeting will go well," she said.

"Thank you Velvet, that's very kind of you to say," Blake said.

"Yeah, thanks, Velvet. Also, I don't think we're the only ones who are perfect together," Giza added.

It took a moment for Velvet to realize that Giza was talking about her and Coco. She smiled at Giza and her cheeks reddened slightly, but she didn't say anything in response to his statement.

It was quite understandable, she was trying to be discreet about her relationship after all. She quickly changed the subject "So, have you considered what you're going to say to Ozpin?" she asked.

Giza nodded "I have a general idea, it'll be something along the lines of what I said yesterday. Just more in-depth, I guess," he said.

Giza thought that it would be fairly easy to get his message and his demands across to Ozpin. The hard part would be getting the man to take action, but that's what he had an army of supporters for, to give his words a hell of a lot more weight.

"Sup guys. You ready to talk some sense into Oz?" Coco asked as she joined them on the bus.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Giza replied. Technically he would be at his readiest just before the meeting, but he was already well prepared for it thanks to Blake and Velvet.

Coco smiled "Sweet, I can't wait to see how he reacts to the confrontation," she said.

Giza shook his head "Unlike the other people who have pissed me off, I don't intend to get confrontational with Ozpin. He'll be more willing to listen if I'm civil with him, so that's what I'll do."

* * *

Although she did her best to hide it, Blake was nervous about how things would go with Ozpin. She, in no way, doubted that Giza would do well, especially after witnessing his rousing speech the previous day. She was just nervous that Ozpin would be unreasonable, either refusing to change things or changing things but throwing Giza out for his previous behaviour.

As she stepped off the bus with Giza, Coco and Velvet. She saw Weiss coming over to join them. It was unusual for Weiss to arrive so late, but Blake wasn't going to object to walking to class with her.

"Good morning everyone.," she greeted when she reached them.

"Morning Weiss," they responded in unison.

"I have some good news, by the way," Weiss said.

They all turned their attention to her.

"What is it?" Blake asked her. Normally she would have allowed someone else to ask the question, but she had become more forward since she got with Giza.

"Well, I got talking with my mother last night. It was the first conversation we have had in a long time, the first civil conversation, I should say. Anyway, I told her about what has been going on around here and she agreed to come and support us." Weiss explained.

That certainly was not what Blake expected to hear. From what she had been told, Weiss' mother was an alcoholic with no time for her family. So, it was unbelievable to think that she would ever come to help them out. But that's exactly what Weiss was telling her, and she felt inclined to believe her friend.

"That's great Weiss, I hope your relationship improves after this," she responded.

Weiss smiled "Thank you, Blake, I hope so too," she said before turning to Giza. "I also need to thank you, if you hadn't planned this meeting then I may not have had the opportunity to improve my relationship with my mother. Honestly, Blake is the luckiest girl in the world."

Blake was pleased to hear that Giza may have helped Weiss with her family issues, she also agreed with the statement that she was the luckiest girl in the world.

"In that case, you're welcome Weiss. Also, Blake isn't the lucky one, I am." Giza said.

Blake shook her head "No Giza, Weiss is right. I am the luckiest girl in the world. I mean, have you met yourself?" she said.

The three girls all laughed, and Giza wrapped her in a hug. He whispered in her ear "I'll make you feel even luckier when we get home, and maybe on the beach if you're up for it." Then he pulled away.

She couldn't hide her blush, so she just had to hope the girls didn't hear what he said. Unfortunately, the look on Velvet's face showed that at least one person had heard it.

"We should get to class, don't want to be late on such an important day," Blake said, trying to change the subject. To her relief, the others agreed and she was quickly able to move on from the embarrassment. It also helped that she was excited about what Giza would do to her after school.

They entered the classroom a few moments before Torchwick.

"Ah, Mister Carbono. How are your preparations for your meeting with Oz going?" Torchwick asked once he arrived.

Giza smiled "Very well actually, I have a ton of support," he said.

Giza's confidence made Blake smile, and it lessened her concerns about Ozpin ignoring his requests. Though she was still worried that Ozpin would turn it against him.

For the remainder of the day, Blake decided to put her worries to the back of her mind. Eventually, Giza would have noticed, and she didn't want to hurt his confidence. So in a rare move for her, she was going to be as optimistic as possible about the meeting.

* * *

As the final lesson came to an end, Giza made his way to the school's front entrance. He was pleased to see that a large number of students had already assembled there.

Many of them were his friends and other people that he recognised. There was Blake, Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Sun, Neptune, Coco and Velvet.

"Hey, guys. You ready for this?" he asked when he joined them.

They all nodded in response.

"More importantly, are you ready?" Yang asked him.

He nodded "Yeah, we can go and see him as soon as everyone arrives," he responded. As if on cue, several more students joined them. There was Yatsuhashi, Fox, Ilia, Ruby, and her friends Oscar, Ciel, and Penny.

"Well, I'm here," Ilia said to him.

Giza smiled, trying to be as friendly as possible. "Thank you, Ilia, I promise you won't regret this," he replied.

A moment later, the remaining students joined them. A lot of them were unfamiliar to Giza, but he really didn't care. They were there to support him, and he wasn't going to turn them away. Anyway, they weren't all complete strangers. He was at least somewhat familiar with Sage, Scarlet, Amber, Neon, Flynt, Brawnz, Roy, Nolan, May, Nebula, Dew, Gwen, Octavia, Arslan, Bolin, Reese, and Nadir.

He was certainly impressed with the turnout, and the parents hadn't even joined them yet. "Well, this is already going much better than expected," he said. A lot of people had agreed to help him, but he wasn't sure if they would all follow through on their promises. Fortunately, they all had.

"You certainly know how to get people on your side," Blake responded.

He smiled at her "So it would seem."

Parents and other family members soon started arriving. There was quite an impressive turnout, given that they had been given such short notice. Clearly, they cared enough about their kids, to come to their aid.

Before he even met the parents, it was easy to identify who they were. He could see older looking versions of Weiss, Ren, Pyrrha, Sun, and many of his other classmates.

Then, of course, there was Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. Summer looked almost exactly like Ruby and Tai was like a male version of Yang. They were accompanied by his mother and Qrow Branwen.

"Nice to see you again Giza, it's been too long," Tai greeted when he got to them.

"Same to you Tai, and you Summer," he responded. He had known Summer and Tai for a long time, to the point where they were on first name terms.

"Thank you, Giza, I'm glad to see you're still as polite as ever," Summer said.

He smiled at her, then turned to Qrow "It's nice to see you under better circumstances than last time," he said.

Qrow laughed "Well, from what Yang tells me, you got over your little issue." he said.

Qrow turned to Blake "I'm guessing you're Blake," he said.

She nodded "Pleased to meet you, sir, Yang has told me a lot about you." she said.

Qrow laughed "No need to be so formal, just call me Qrow. Anyway, Giza's a good kid and he was really torn up about you. I'm happy for the two of you," he said.

"That was surprisingly sentimental of you Qrow, you should stay sober more often," Giza said.

"Nice try Giza, but in all the years I've known Qrow. I've never been able to convince him to stop drinking." Tai told him.

Giza laughed "Well, I'll try again later. It seems that everyone is here, so I think it's time to pay Ozpin a visit."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Yes, let's teach that old fool a lesson." his mother said.

He shook his head "That's an overly aggressive way of putting it, mom. We will be having a civil conversation, and trying to reason with him." he told her.

She smiled "Whatever happens, I'm proud of you," she said.

Giza nodded, and with that, the assembled group made their way to Ozpin's office.

They passed many bewildered teachers on the way, but they weren't questioned and nobody tried to stop them.

Giza wondered if Torchwick had told them of his plans and if Ozpin knew that they were on the way.

When they reached the office, Torchwick was standing outside. He smiled at Giza "Well Mister Carbono, it seems you have plenty of support. Good luck with your little chat, I told Oz to expect a visitor or two," he said.

Giza nodded "Thank you, are you sure you don't want to get involved?" he asked. He already knew that the answer would probably be a no, challenging the principle on his way of running the school was probably a good way for a teacher to put their job at risk.

Torchwick took a step forward "Afraid not, but as I said earlier. Good luck, to all of you. If you'll excuse me, I have some marking to do." he said, before making his way through the crowd.

With him gone, Giza took a deep breath and cracked his knuckles. "Here we go," he said, before knocking on the office door.

"You may enter," Ozpin said from inside.

Giza opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah, Giza Carbono. I thought it might be you," the man said, as he looked up from his desk.

"We have something important to discuss, and I have quite a few people here with me," Giza responded. Quite a few was an understatement, there had to be at least a hundred people filling the hall outside.

Ozpin must have picked up on the sheer number of people that Giza had brought, as he raised an eyebrow. "What is it that you wish to discuss, that could possibly require that many people joining you?" he asked.

"It's about the school's attitude to all the bullying and discrimination that goes on here. I know I haven't exactly made myself a good role model, but there are a lot of people who believe that things need to change," Giza explained.

He became slightly worried after speaking because Ozpin's stoic expression was unreadable.

But then Ozpin smiled "Well then, we should get down to business. Though given the significance of the matter, and the size of the concerned party. I believe this meeting needs to take place outside, my humble office cannot accommodate such a crowd." he said. He then got up from his desk and headed to the door.

They walked out together.

"My, there are a lot of you," Ozpin said as he observed the crowded hallway. "I must give it to you Giza, you have put a lot of effort into this," he continued.

"This is an important cause, as you probably know. All I had to do was give out a call to action, these people are here of their own volition." Giza replied.

He looked to his mother, girlfriend, friends, acquaintances, and complete strangers. They were all fully behind him, and he was going to change things for them and their kids.

"So, I understand that you are concerned with my laissez-faire methods, but what is it you want me to do?" Ozpin asked.

Giza sighed "I thought it would be fairly clear. You're a highly intelligent person, surely you understand that your students are getting hurt, and need to be protected while they are here." he said.

He was fairly certain that Ozpin was just playing dumb, and testing him. But he was going to play along if it was necessary for getting him to listen.

"You seemed to be fine with the way things are when you didn't get kicked out for assaulting your fellow students." Ozpin retorted.

Giza was irritated by the response, and a quick glance to the crowd told him that he wasn't the only one. "If you took care of your student, and dealt with the scum before they resorted to attempted rape. Then I wouldn't have needed to resort to violence, and there would have been no cause for my expulsion," he said firmly.

"So you wouldn't object if I changed my attitude and threw you out for your violent conduct?" Ozpin inquired.

Giza shook his head. "If that is what has to be done in order for you to take care of my friends and classmates, then I will happily accept it," he said. Then gesturing to the assembled crowd, he said: "Though I don't think any of these people would be too happy about it."

Ozpin turned to the crowd. "Mister Carbono has hospitalized several students since he arrived here, are you really willing to have him around yourselves, and your children?" he asked them.

Giza waited in anticipation, as it was the precise reason he brought people to support him. He silently thanked Torchwick for the advice and prayed that they would not abandon him now.

His prayer was soon answered when the responses started to come.

"Giza saved me from being raped, by people who should have been thrown out years ago. Of course, I want him here," Blake said.

"Yeah, he helped me when Cardin and his friends were bullying me. He did more for me than any of the staff ever did," Velvet added.

"Giza stood up for Velvet when I couldn't, you should be hailing him as a hero," Coco said.

"My son only resorts to violence when it is absolutely necessary. He would never have done any of these things if you had dealt with your troublesome students," Giza's mother told Ozpin.

"Giza is a good kid, he always has his friends' best interests at heart. I've known him for a long time, and I trust him around my girls more than anyone else," Tai added.

"Giza doesn't judge people for who or what they are. I get bullied over my sexuality, and he's always there to back me up and make me feel better," Yang said.

"I hated him when we first met. But despite that, he still made an effort to get along with me. He doesn't seem to care that I'm a Faunus," Ilia added.

The remaining crowded nodded in agreement.

Giza was overwhelmed by the outpouring of support. He was reminded of all the people he had helped out since his arrival, and he was surprised by Ilia's apparent change of heart.

Even if his plan failed or he had to leave, he would still be going out on a high note and failing with dignity still fully intact.

"Well, that seems fairly conclusive. I can't agree with your vigilantism, but I suppose I am at fault for your actions. So I will not ask you to leave my school." Ozpin said.

Giza nodded "Thank you, sir. Now, what about the way you run the school? Are you willing to make any changes?" he asked.

Ozpin took a moment to respond. "There does seem to be overwhelming support for changes to be made, and I must admit that I have been pondering this matter. I have been such a fool, allowing things to escalate to the point they did," he said.

It was a start, but Ozpin hadn't actually answered Giza's question or agreed to do anything.

Giza raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, for admitting that, but do you have an answer for me?" he asked.

Ozpin hadn't been as stubborn as Torchwick had led him to believe, but he was expertly dragging out what should have been a quick and simple discussion.

"I was wrong about you. I thought you were destined to fall into a life of crime and ending up imprisoned or worse. But now I can see that you are truly a good person, and I believe that you have a bright future ahead of you. With that said. I agree to change the way in which we treat our students. Bullying and discrimination will be discouraged and prevented, and we will do our utmost to look after the mental, physical and emotional health of our students. My only condition is that you promise to deal with issues via the correct channels, rather than resorting to violence." Ozpin said.

The crowd started cheering and clapping, but Giza couldn't celebrate just yet. "We have a deal. As long as you uphold your end, then I will uphold my end," he said, as he extended a hand to Ozpin.

The man took his hand and as they shook, he said: "With the skills and commitment you have just demonstrated, you should consider a career in politics."

Giza smiled "Thank you, for this. I'll consider that career path. Now I'm sure you have work to, so we'll get out of here," he said.

Ozpin nodded to him "See you tomorrow Giza," he said, before retreating back into his office.

Giza considered his recommendation for a moment, but that quickly stopped when Blake threw her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you so much, and I'm so proud of you," she told him, once their lips parted.

With a big grin on his face, he said: "I love you too, and I think it's time for us to go home and let me demonstrate that for you."


	17. Date Night

After being dropped off by Weiss, Giza led a blindfolded Blake down to the beach. The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon, and he was excited for her to see the breathtaking view.

"Alright Blake, are you ready to see the second most beautiful thing in the world?" he asked her.

The view paled in comparison to Blake.

Blake's heart was racing, she was about to see the sea for the first time in her life. The sound of the water lapping onto the beach, the gentle sea breeze, and the feel of the sand were already incredible, and it was about to get so much better.

She nodded and said, "I'm ready."

With Blake's consent, Giza went to remove her blindfold. He pressed his body against her back, as he reached up to the knot holding the blindfold in place.

But before he untied it, he felt the need to caress Blake's cheek.

He couldn't hold back a smile when he felt her breath hitch. It motivated him to whisper in her ear "This view has nothing on you."

He then proceeded to remove the blindfold, letting her see what she had been missing.

Blake gasped, having her breath taken away by the scene in front of her.

The sea was almost completely still, and the last light turned the water pink, orange and red. The sun was about halfway below the horizon, and the sky slowly shifted to the blackness of night. There were very few clouds, and there was the faint glint of stars.

"Giza, this is incredible. Thank you so much for bringing me here," she said, as she allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

"You never need to thank me, I wanted to bring you here," Giza responded. He loved Blake's reaction, and he was incredibly happy that he was able to give her the experience. There was no doubt that they would both remember the moment for the rest of their lives, she was in awe and he was ecstatic.

He kissed her on the top of the head, right between her cat ears. The smell of her hair was incredible, and he inhaled as much of her scent as he could.

Blake was enjoying the physical contact, it made the night even better. They had only just arrived, but it was already the best first date she could possibly imagine.

If it was possible to fall more in love with him than she already was, then that's exactly what was happening at that moment.

As she stood there in his arms, she made plans for how she would repay Giza for everything. He was the love of her life, and she would happily do anything to make him happy.

"I love you so much, this has got to be the greatest first date of all time," she said.

Giza finally released Blake from his loving arms. "I love you too and I could stand here forever, but this is a dinner date too. We're having a picnic on the beach, and I've got tuna sandwiches for you," he told her, before picking up a basket of food he had brought.

He carried the basket with one hand and used his spare hand to hold Blake's.

He led her closer to the sea, just out of reach of the water.

Blake gladly took Giza's hand and went with him down the beach. "Tonight just keeps getting better, you really know the way to my heart," she said. Knowing the way to her heart was something Giza had been good at since the moment they met, even if it had taken them a long time to realise what he had done. He'd already managed to give her the perfect first date, but now it was going beyond perfect thanks to his expert understanding of her.

Giza took a large towel from the basket and laid it out on the sand, before placing the food on it and taking a seat.

Blake joined him on the towel, leaning against him for his warmth.

He smiled at her "I'm looking forward to eating this, but there's something else I'd rather be eating," he said, shooting her a wink when he finished.

The innuendo would have ruined the moment for most couples, but Giza and Blake weren't most couples. Since their first sexual encounter, Blake had become his personal succubus and he had become her incubus.

Blake smiled, as she pictured Giza doing what he was implying. She would almost have begged for it, had there not been tuna and had they not been in a public place, though she certainly wasn't opposed to the idea. But that stuff could wait, as she wanted to focus on romance and tuna, and there would be plenty of time for other activities.

"Maybe you'll have something else to eat later on, but let's not get carried away just yet," she told Giza. She had become quite adept at dirty talk since Giza unleashed her libido.

Giza was happy with the way things were going and he really didn't care if they did anything afterwards, he was just content to sit with Blake, enjoying the food, the scenery, and each other's company. But he was not opposed to the idea of taking things further, especially with the way Blake responded to his earlier implication.

He smiled at her "Let's just enjoy the moment, and see where the night takes us," he said.

Blake picked up a tuna sandwich and took a large bite out of it. She loved tuna sandwiches, but they tasted even better when they were made by Giza. It was by far, the best sandwich she had ever eaten.

Yet again, Giza had succeeded in improving on perfection. After swallowing her first bite, she looked her boyfriend in the eyes "I didn't think it was possible, but a sandwich just made me love you even more." she told him.

Staring into his eyes, almost made her forget what she was meant to be doing.

Giza ate his own sandwich and he was unsure of why Blake loved hers so much, it just tasted like a normal tuna sandwich to him. His confusion didn't matter though, as he certainly couldn't complain about her reaction.

He quickly finished his food and ended up just watching Blake savour every bite of what he had prepared for her, she looked incredibly cute when she ate.

He waited until she had swallowed the last remnants, before saying "If you like them that much, I'll make you more of them whenever you want." If making her sandwiches made Blake happy, then Giza would make her sandwiches.

"You know what, I think you deserve a reward for saying that," Blake said, after hearing the offer of more, beyond perfect tuna sandwiches.

She undid the blouse she was wearing and took it off, revealing that she was only wearing a bikini top beneath it. Normally her scars and bruises made her hide her body, but she had no issues showing Giza everything. It wasn't exactly warm being in that state of undress, but Blake quickly remedied that by pressing herself into Giza's side.

Giza's mouth watered and he felt parts of his body come to life, as he got a good look at Blake. Yes, she had scars all over her, but that just made her even more beautiful in his eyes. He never expected to see Blake dressed the way she was, and he loved getting to see her that way.

Giza was certain that anybody else would have been totally enamoured by her if they saw her, no matter who they were or what their preferences were. Blake was a goddess, and she deserved to be worshipped.

"This is the best reward I've ever received, you're the most stunningly beautiful thing in existence," he told her. It was the best he could do, as words could never properly describe how good Blake looked.

Blake blushed at the compliment "Do you really mean it?" she asked, she couldn't believe anyone would ever describe her in such a way. How could any think that about her when she had many of her hideous scars on show?

She knew deep down that Giza meant what he said, and it drove her to the verge of tears of joy. Other than maybe their first night together, this was the greatest night of her life. It was like she was living in a dream, having the perfect date with the perfect person.

Giza pulled Blake into a hug and said "Don't play dumb with me Blake, you know I mean it. I mean it, because it's true, and anyone who denies that is either blind or plain stupid."

Many people thought Yang was the pinnacle of beauty, and Giza did think she was beautiful, but Blake eclipsed all others in the looks department. In fact, Blake eclipsed everyone when it came to all positive attributes. Even if she was too humble to ever admit the truth about herself, Giza at least wanted to instil it in her mind.

Blake nuzzled into Giza, she wanted to be as close as possible to him. "Thank you, Giza, I love you so much. By the way, if you keep talking like that then I'll have to give you a much bigger reward," she told him.

She was madly in love with him and there really was no question about whether she would reward him further, it was a certainty and she already had the reward planned. The best thing about the reward she was planning on giving, was that both of them could enjoy it together. It was also great because it would allow them to get as close as two people could be without being conjoined twins.

"I love you too Blake, and you really don't need to reward me. I would tell you the same thing whether you gave me something in return or not," Giza told her.

He then went ahead and replicated her earlier action, removing his shirt and pressing his semi-naked body against hers. There was nothing quite like the flesh on flesh contact, freely sharing body heat without anything in the way. He didn't care if anyone saw them, they could watch as long as they didn't try and separate him and Blake.

"That's it. We're finishing this picnic up, and then we're doing it. I don't care who sees, you are going to take me right here." Blake said. There were a few bits of food lying around and a few unfinished drinks, but things were going to heat up as soon as it was finished off.

After everything Giza had said and done, he could do whatever he wanted to her body, it wouldn't matter even if they had an audience. She considered the possibility that she may have become extra promiscuous from entering heat for the first time, but whether that was the case or not, she wanted Giza to ravage her and use her.

People had tried to take advantage of her before, but she welcomed it from Giza. He would never hurt her, and he would make sure she enjoyed herself too.

Giza was ready for anything, especially if Blake wanted it. However, his gentlemanly instincts forced him to make sure she was positive this was what she wanted. "I'll do whatever you want and I'm fine with doing it here, but are you absolutely sure you want this?" he asked her.

Blake's self-confidence had certainly grown since he rescued her, but he wasn't sure if she was truly ready for sex on the beach. His body was ready, but he would ignore his urges if Blake changed her mind.

After finishing off her drink, Blake turned her attention back to Giza. "I really appreciate your concern, but this is what I want. We may be on a beach where anyone could catch us, but I want to go all the way," she told him.

She then stripped down, until she was just in her bikini bottoms. Her breasts were fully on display, and she played with them for Giza. She was becoming desperate with desire, as she waited for Giza to prepare himself.

Blake had made herself very clear, and Giza wasn't going to disappoint. He finished the last things off and threw everything into the basket, then he stripped down fully.

He was standing naked on the beach and he was fully erect, but he was unfazed by the risk of being caught. His lady wanted him and he would give her what she wanted, he walked up to her and said: "You wanted to go all the way and I'm here to take you there."

He then pulled her into a very deep and very passionate kiss.

As Blake wrestled with Giza's tongue, she slipped a hand under her bikini bottoms and started playing with herself. She was soaking and her fingers slipped inside with ease, but she didn't work too intensely. She decided to edge herself, as it would make the final release much more intense.

As her hands teased her, her tongue lost the battle against Giza's. He raided her mouth while keeping her tongue captive, and Blake was loving it.

After kissing Blake for a while, Giza moved his head further down. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and started sucking on it, occasionally flicking his tongue over it. He enjoyed tasting the tender flesh and he loved the moans that came from Blake as he toyed with one of her most sensitive areas.

He imagined that an observer would find it odd to see him doing what he was doing, but he honestly didn't care what anyone other than Blake thought. He was pleasuring his queen and that was all that really mattered at that moment.

Blake was driven wild by Giza's work on her nipples, but she still craved more. So she started hinting at it, by pulling off her last remaining item of clothing. She hoped Giza would smell her juices and would be attracted to her dripping womanhood.

The scent didn't just affect Giza, it also got to Blake. She gathered up some of her juiced onto a finger and licked it clean. She quite enjoyed her own taste and could see why Giza liked to have his face down there.

Giza realized it was time to get a taste of Blake's juices, so he lowered himself to where he could wrap his mouth around her womanhood. Without hesitation, he slipped his tongue inside her and coated it with her sweet fluids. He pushed deep inside her but occasionally pulled out to work her clit or tease her lips.

Her moans grew much more intense as he worked his tongue over every bit of her outer womanhood and some parts of her inner womanhood. It motivated him to grab her hips and pull her closer, so he could reach as deep as possible.

Blake couldn't hold back any longer, her body quivered uncontrollably as she came hard. Giza had a magic tongue and it reduced her to nothing more than a twitching mess. She would have fallen to the ground, had Giza not caught her and laid her down gently.

She was breathing heavily and her legs continued shaking, as she slowly recovered from her first orgasm. When she could speak again, she said "That was incredible, but now I want more than just your tongue. I want you to fill me up with that monster of yours."

Giza was happy to oblige. He lifted Blake up by her hips and lined his tip up with her entrance. "You ready?" he asked, not wanting to rush Blake.

When she nodded to him, he slowly pushed into her. He enjoyed her gasps and moans as he slowly pressed deeper and deeper. He kept going until he had hilted himself within her, he was a perfect fit as he felt his tip touch a barrier deep within the girl.

He immediately started pulling out and thrusting back in, Blake liked it rough and he was going to deliver.

Blake allowed herself to moan as loud as possible, as the pleasure grew to overwhelming levels. The feeling of being stretched out and having her depths reached repeatedly, was incredible. Giza truly did have a monster, and he was slamming it into her at an alarming pace. Their first time had been slow and delicate, but she had discovered a liking for the rougher stuff.

It was at this point that she started to entertain a new thought, there was another entrance that they hadn't used yet. "Oh Gods, you're wonderful. I want you to take my other hole when I finish," she told Giza.

It seemed like the perfect opportunity to let him in through her out-door.

Giza was shocked that Blake wanted to try anal, but it was fine by him. If that's what his queen wanted, that's what she would get.

But first, he had to finish her off for the second time. There was one very simple way to do that, pick up the pace. So, Giza hammered into Blake with even more speed, making her scream with pleasure.

He was starting to tire from the sheer effort, but he would not stop until she was satisfied. "Cum for me Blake, cum for me," he told her.

The increased speed and his words seemed to do the trick, as Blake's walls clamped down and she screamed with an unbelievably intense orgasm.

After a while, Blake managed to recover from the vibrations shooting through her body. She looked Giza in the eye and said "I want to try anal, please just start off slow and gentle. If I like it, then you can finish inside me."

She was curious and she wanted to give him a good finish, so she would let him do it to her as long as it wasn't painful.

Giza nodded in understanding, so she rolled over and exposed herself to him. She braced herself for whatever sensation was to come.

Giza was incredibly nervous about potentially hurting Blake, so he didn't prepare to enter her right away. First, he worked on her other hole with his tongue, it was an odd taste but he didn't dislike it.

He didn't know how Blake would feel about him licking her in that area, but he received moans of approval that made him increase his efforts.

He soon decided to give her what she had asked for and pressed his head against the virgin hole. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Go ahead," Blake told Giza, she wanted to get things going.

As soon as she gave her consent, she felt the pressure increase. Slowly she felt the ring of muscle start to spread out, it stretched beyond its usual limit and forced her to grit her teeth. But she didn't tell Giza to stop, and it stopped hurting as much once his head had slipped through. However, the pain returned a few times as he pulled out and pushed in again.

Fortunately for Blake, the pleasure started to outweigh the pain. She liked the feeling of having her other hole filled, so she said. "Alright Giza, keep going until you finish. I like this."

Giza was pleased to hear that the experience was pleasurable for Blake, so he started thrusting into the tighter hole. He received approving moans, which spurred him on to go harder and faster.

With the tightness and the sounds Blake was making, it didn't take long for him to reach his climax. He felt a hot load shooting deeply into Blake, and he could tell that they both enjoyed the sensation. As soon as he stopped shooting into her, he pulled out.

"Blake, this has been the best night ever. Now I think we should finish up here," he said.

Blake got to her feet and nodded to Giza "That was wonderful, and I agree that it's probably time to go." With that said, the two of them quickly dressed and gathered everything together.

The sun had gone at this point, so they walked in the darkness back to the road where they had been dropped off.

Blake felt slightly nervous about their situation, but she knew she could rely on Giza to keep them both safe.

With their first date officially at an end, Giza pulled out his newly acquired phone and called Weiss.

After a few rings, she picked up "Hello Giza, I assume you want me to pick you both up?" she asked.

"Hey Weiss, yes we're ready to be picked up. We're right where you dropped us," Giza responded.

"Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes. See you then," Weiss said.

"Thanks, Weiss, see you in 10," Giza said, as the call came to an end.


	18. Blake's New Nightmare

A few days after their first date, Blake and Giza were at school once again. The day started like any other, without anything unusual or dangerous occurring. So, they expected the day to continue running smoothly, especially since there had been a major crackdown on bullying after the talk with Ozpin.

Unfortunately, all hopes of a normal day were shattered, when a black car pulled up in front of the school.

They were halfway between the bus and the school when a red-haired Bull Faunus got out of the car. He looked furious and was wielding a large knife.

Blake was first to spot him and the sight made her freeze "Giza, we need to get out of here." she whispered to her boyfriend.

She knew that the only reason Adam was there, was to harm her in some way. On the few occasions she had met him, she got to know how jealous and hateful he could be. So, it was fairly clear that the knife wasn't just for show, he wouldn't hesitate to use it.

Even with Giza there to protect her, she was utterly terrified of what was about to happen.

Giza heard Blake's whisper, and that's when he noticed the angry knife wielder. Blake had told him about Adam, so he knew exactly who the boy was.

His protective instincts kicked in and he put himself between Blake and Adam. "Blake, run inside and get help. I'll keep him distracted until the cops can get here, make sure nobody else gets close to him," he told her, as she hid behind him.

With any luck, the cops had already been called. But it would take them a while to reach the school, and that gave Adam enough time to do some real damage.

Blake was extremely concerned for Giza's safety, but she needed to do what he said. If anyone could hold off Adam, it was her boyfriend.

Before making a run for the school she said: "I love you, Giza, just be careful."

With that, she took off in the same direction as the other terrified students. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, quickly reaching the relative safety of the school building.

"Come back my love! You are mine and I will take you by any means necessary!" Adam shouted as he watched Blake run away and disappear inside the school.

As soon as she was out of sight, he turned his attention to the only person still outside. He didn't make a move, he just stared daggers at Giza. It was clear that he knew exactly who Giza was, and it was even clearer that he hated Giza for taking Blake from him.

Giza blocked everything out, focusing only on his rival. He was much bigger and probably stronger than Adam, but his lack of a weapon put him at a dangerous disadvantage.

Adam's knife was the only thing holding Giza back, and it was a pretty big deal, as it meant that he needed to wait for the Bull Faunus to make the first move. "Blake is not yours, she belongs to nobody but herself. You won't reach her, not while I'm still breathing. So you may as well just drop the knife and get the fuck out of her, that's the only warning you're getting." he said.

As he spoke he felt his anger building, the same anger he felt when fighting Cardin, Mercury, and the Belladonnas.

Adam snarled at Giza "You took my property and I'll happily kill you to get it back. Then when your dead I'll drag her out here and rape her over your corpse. You're delusional if you think you can keep her from me, and for that, you will die." he said.

He then started his approach, holding the knife in a way that would allow him to slash at Giza. He was truly evil and he wanted to make Giza suffer before he died.

Giza was now completely furious with Adam, but he kept his focus. He watched the knife as that was the most dangerous thing about the situation, it was the only way Adam could win the fight. So Giza needed to avoid it and do everything in his power to get the weapon away from Adam.

"If I die, I'll make sure you come with me. You will never get Blake." he snapped, as Adam continued to close the distance between them.

Adam got close enough to slash at Giza, but he wasn't fast enough and Giza easily jumped back.

That caused Adam to grunt in frustration, as he was desperate to hurt Giza. Getting increasingly angry, he moved in again and slashed again.

But Giza was already expecting a second attempt and dodged the attack without trouble.

Adam was relentless, attacking as much as he possibly could.

Giza could keep dodging for a while, but he needed to disarm Adam. If he could do that and restrain him, then Adam would have no chance of hurting anyone or escaping the police. So as he continued to dodge attacks, he planned the best way to separate his attacker from the weapon.

The main issue was that Adam was being careful to avoid exposing anything that Giza could grab hold of.

"You're so weak, you can't even disarm me. Why would that whore want human scum like you?" Adam taunted.

He was trying to demoralize Giza since he was having no luck with just attacking. If he could make Giza give up, then he could easily kill him and then get to Blake.

He was angered even further when Giza didn't bat an eyelid at the taunt.

"You know this won't end well for you. The moment you decided to do this, you ruined your own life." Giza said calmly.

If Adam wanted to play mind games with him, then he would do the same in return. The difference between him and his opponent was that he had no intention of killing Adam.

Thanks to his talk with Ozpin, he wanted Adam to be caught and feel the full weight of the law, rather than just wanting to break him.

Adam spat at Giza "You sicken me, you think you're so much better just because you're human. Blake is a whore, but she's still worth more than you." he said, his words full of venom. It was an insult that someone took Blake away from him, but the fact it was a human, made things so much worse.

He wouldn't be happy until he had Giza's bloody corpse at his feet, and Blake groveling next to the body.

"It's not being a human that makes me better than you, it's that evil mind of yours." Giza retorted.

He concluded that if he could just keep Adam distracted until the police arrived, he wouldn't need to get close and disarm him. So, he just kept backing away and drawing out their hate-filled conversation. Up until that point, things were going quite well. He was unharmed and Adam was too busy with him to harm anyone else.

Though he wanted to kill Giza, hearing sirens in the distance changed Adam's priorities.

He stopped trying to slash at Giza and made a run for the school.

He was trying to get to Blake, and no longer cared if Giza was alive or dead when he did it.

Giza hadn't expected him to do that, so he managed to slip past and put some distance between them.

Giza found himself sprinting after Adam, having been caught off guard. There was quite a distance between them, and Adam was dangerously close to entering the building. So Giza sprinted as fast as he could, rapidly closing that distance between them.

Tackling Adam would be incredibly dangerous since he still had the knife, but Giza didn't have much choice. The knife-wielder would have hurt anyone who got in his way, so he needed to be taken down.

Adam was just about to enter the school when Giza slammed into his from behind.

They both went down hard, and he was winded by the impact.

The brief inability to breathe, wasn't enough to stop him fighting, and he was able to stab Giza.

The blade effortlessly pierced flesh and was buried deep in Giza's abdomen. It should have been enough to take the fight out of anyone, but Adam was horrified, when Giza gritted his teeth and kept him pinned down.

Giza only felt a slight pain from having a knife stuck in him, thanks to the adrenaline coursing through his veins. The need to protect Blake and everyone else he cared about, spurred him on to keep Adam in place no matter what.

The sirens were getting extremely close at that point, so Giza looked down at Adam "Your life is over, you're going away for a very long time after everything you just did. I'm pleased about that, but I'm more pleased that Blake and I will be enjoying our lives together while you're rotting in a cell," he said.

Adam didn't listen to what Giza said, he was too shocked. He couldn't believe that the boy was still able to put up a fight, with a knife buried handle deep in his side.

As the police pulled up and sprinted over to them, all he could think to do was ask "How the fuck are you okay?"

He hated Giza more than anyone else, but he was astonished that his enemy had managed to endure the stabbing. That was all he had on his mind as he was cuffed and taken away by the police.

* * *

After Adam was taken away, Blake and everyone else was allowed to leave the rooms they had hidden in.

She and her friends made their way to the front of the school, where the incident had taken place.

They were pleased to see Giza sitting in the back of an ambulance, apparently unhurt.

While the others stood and observed from a distance, Blake ran over to her boyfriend.

Giza looked up and smiled when he saw her approaching, she threw her arms around him when she got there.

She held him tightly and said, "I love you so much, thank the gods you're alright." She was sure that he would be able to handle Adam and he had, which made her incredibly happy.

Still, she couldn't believe that he had walked away apparently unscathed, even though Adam had been wielding a knife

Giza hugged back and said, "I love you too Blake, there was no way I was letting him get to you."

The moment he stopped speaking, a wave of pain shot through him. The knife had been removed as apparently it hadn't hit anything important, but it seemed that was wrong. He was in intense pain and he could feel himself bleeding heavily.

Blake saw the pained expression on Giza's face and noticed that there was blood going everywhere. She immediately started to panic, as she realized he was far from alright.

"Gods no. Giza, stay calm, I'll get help. Just stay with me," she told him. She then got the attention of the medics, and they rushed to his aid. But they took too long, she watched in horror as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

She went to try and help her boyfriend, but she was forced away.

She screamed his name as he was pulled into the ambulance and the doors were closed.

The last thing she heard before she lost sight of him, was about him being in critical condition.

Without a moment's notice, the ambulance sped off with its light and sirens going.

Blake dropped to her knees, screaming and crying like never before. As far as she knew, Giza was dead and she would never see him again. Her saviour and the love of her life was now a bloody mess in the back of an ambulance.

At that moment, her entire world came crumbling down. She couldn't live without Giza by her side, life wasn't worth living if it was without him.


	19. Life

Giza opened his eyes, finding himself lying in a hospital bed. His last memory before waking up was hugging Blake. He was extremely worried, as there was no sign of her or anyone else.

There weren't even any doctors or nurses in the room, it was just him on his own. The only sound he could hear was the beep of the heart rate monitor.

After waiting a few minutes to see if anyone came to check on him, he decided that he needed to try and get someone's attention. He didn't care about what had happened to him, he just wanted to see Blake again.

He knew that she would be in a bad state, so he needed someone to contact her for him. "Hello, I need to talk to someone!" he shouted, desperate to put Blake at ease.

Thankfully, a passing nurse heard him shouting, and entered the room. "Oh good, you're finally awake," they said.

Giza didn't want to be rude, but he didn't have time for small talk. "Yes, thank you for helping me. Now, I need to let people know I'm safe. Can you get hold of them for me?" he asked.

There was a chance that his mother and Blake, already knew where he was. But they weren't there and clearly couldn't have known that he was awake and okay, so he needed the nurse to contact them.

The nurse nodded "Of course, I will let your mother know you're okay. Is there anyone else you want me to get hold of?" they asked him.

Blake didn't have a phone, so she couldn't be directly contacted. The only way to reach her would be via his mother, so that was his only option. "No thanks, my mom can pass the message on to my girlfriend," he said.

A wave of worry washed over him as he spoke. It was possible that Blake wasn't with his mother, she may have run off in a panic. She was severely troubled, and his hospitalization could have had a devastating impact on her.

The nurse headed for the door "I'll get right on that. I'm sure they'll be happy to hear you're awake," they said, before disappearing.

* * *

Blake hadn't run off, but she was in a terrible state. She refused to speak to anyone, or even eat.

She was sitting on the bed she shared with Giza, hugging her knees to her chest. She was sobbing uncontrollably, as she worried about losing Giza.

The last she had heard was that he was having emergency surgery to save his life. That had been a day ago, and the hospital hadn't been in contact since.

She was sure that they would have called if he was dead. But she wasn't exactly reassured by the lack of contact, she wouldn't be happy until she could visually confirm he was alive. Until then, she believed that the worst-case scenario had come about.

Her friends' attempts to reassure her, had been completely ineffective. Giza was too important to lose, and only he could reassure her.

For the first time since she was freed from her parents, she considered ending it all. For the time being, she wouldn't take her own life. But that was all she could imagine herself doing if she found out Giza had died.

She couldn't live without him, preferring death to a life without the one she loved.

She was deeply depressed and had pretty much given up all hope. She didn't even acknowledge Heshima coming to the door, with the phone in her hand.

But that all changed in an instant when the woman said "Blake. He's okay, the surgery went well and now he's awake. We can go and see him."

Blake immediately jumped off the bed and got ready to go. She was over the moon with the new information and couldn't wait to see Giza. Everything was going to be fine and they could pick up where they had left off.

"Thank the gods," she said, before hugging Heshima. They had both been distraught about what happened to Giza, but now they knew he was fine.

Heshima hugged her back "I'll get someone to pick us up and take us to the hospital. I'm desperate to see him, and I can tell you're the same," she said, before making a call.

* * *

A couple of hours after Giza woke up, the door to his room burst open.

Blake ran to his side, crying tears of joy. "I'm so glad you're okay. I love you so much, and I was terrified that I'd lost you," she told him.

Both of them were extremely happy. Blake was happy that Giza was alive and Giza was happy that Blake was seemingly okay.

Giza smiled at her "Blake, I'm so glad you're here. I'm sorry for scaring you like that, I feel terrible for putting you through that ordeal," he apologised.

His injury had been painful, but the idea of upsetting Blake hurt him more. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do, and he was incredibly sorry that he had done it unintentionally.

Blake shook her head. "Don't apologise. You got hurt while protecting me, you're my hero Giza," she told him, before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

Giza had almost died as a result of his fight with Adam, so it was all Adam's fault. She would never even consider blaming Giza, his intention had been to protect her, not to almost die and scare her.

Giza sighed "Thank you, Blake. But I should still have been more careful, it must have been awful for you." he told her.

He could only imagine what was going through her head when he was suddenly taken away when he was dead as far as she knew. Whatever she had been through, it was an ordeal he never wanted her to experience. He was fine with getting stabbed while defending her, but now he realized the stress that it had caused her.

Blake released her own sigh and said "It was a living nightmare. But it's not your fault, Adam was the one who stabbed you."

She then sat down next to Giza and held his hand reassuringly. She wanted him to understand that she wouldn't hold him responsible for any of her suffering. She knew that there was absolutely no way he would ever intentionally put her through something like that.

Giza nodded and smiled again. "I guess it was, all his fault, luckily he won't be a problem anymore. We'll be able to live together in peace, without him coming to cause problems again. He's no doubt going to prison for a long time, and I'm pretty sure I scared him enough that he won't try anything when he gets out again. Now, is mom with you?" he asked.

From that point on, things could only get better for them. With that cleared up, he wanted to see his mother, to reassure her that he was still alive and kicking.

With perfect timing, Heshima rolled into the room and she wasn't alone. Weiss, Ruby and Yang were with her.

All four of them were incredibly happy to see him, for the first time since the incident.

"Giza. I'm so relieved you're alright, you gave me a hell of a scare," Heshima said to him, as the girls moved in behind her.

Giza sighed "I'm sorry mom, but I had to protect Blake," he told her.

He felt bad for putting his mother through the ordeal of almost losing him, and he wished it had never happened. But he had no regrets about taking Adam down, he would do it again without hesitation if he had to.

Heshima laughed "You're just like your father," she said. She then got more serious but didn't stop smiling at her son. "I want you to know that we're both extremely proud of you, you're a real hero," she told him.

Giza was glad to see his mother was in such high spirits, and that she and his father were proud of him. But his happiness quickly faded, when a terrible realisation hit him.

"Mom, what are we going to do? There's no way we'll be able to afford my medical bills," he asked.

They were barely getting by as it was, but now they had expensive medical bills to worry about.

His mother just smiled at him, not showing any worry.

Giza was confused by her reaction until Weiss spoke "Relax Giza. I'm paying for everything, you deserve it after everything you have done for us. I have the means to do it, so I couldn't possibly allow you and your mother to go into debt over your heroic actions."


	20. Love

**I came back to give this baby the ending she deserved.**

* * *

Giza simultaneously felt a weight off his chest and a pang of guilt. He was relieved that he and his mother wouldn't be financially ruined because of his medical bills, but he also felt terrible for having to rely on Weiss to help him out.

"Weiss. I don't know what to say," he told her. He really didn't know. He wanted to thank her for her charity and kindness, but he also wanted to tell her that she really didn't have to pay.

Weiss shook her head. "You don't need to say anything, Giza. You've helped so many people since I first met you, and I want to repay that," she assured him.

Giza knew he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He had to accept it for the sake of his mother, and because it seemed that there would be no convincing Weiss otherwise. He didn't like the prospect of asking other people for help, but in this case, it was really his only option.

Accepting his situation, he smiled at Weiss. "You're a great friend Weiss, and I can't thank you enough for this."

Really, there were no words that could accurately describe how grateful he was. His situation would have been infinitely worse if his mother had to cover his medical bills. They would have gone into serious debt, and he didn't want to imagine where things would have gone from there.

"We're the ones who should be thanking you, Giza. Maybe you're too humble to admit it, but you've made all of our lives better. Everyone in this room thinks you're a hero, and we're far from the only ones," Weiss told him, with Heshima, Yang, Ruby, and Blake, all nodding in agreement.

Giza couldn't help smiling at how happy all of the most important people in her life now were. It didn't even matter whether he felt like he deserved to be called a hero or not, as their happiness was the most important thing to him.

His mother, despite all the hardships she had to struggle through, seemed, at least for that moment, to have no worries in the world. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he couldn't detect a hint of sadness, or shame, or guilt, in her expression.

Weiss, one of his new closest friends, showed no signs of the stress he'd seen in her at school. She'd no longer have to put up with the bullying for being friends with Blake, and she'd been able to reconnect with his mother, and it really showed in her smile. It wasn't put on to mask her true feelings, she seemed genuinely happy, happier than she'd been during their movie night.

Ruby, the little sister he never had, somehow managed to seem happier than usual, despite that fact she always seemed to be bursting with joy and energy. Like Giza, she was always so concerned with how the people she cared for were doing, and she was very obviously, overjoyed by how happy and relaxed everyone now was.

Yang, his best friend since childhood, was practically radiating pure joy. She would no longer have to put up with people mocking her for her sexuality or for the situation with her mother, and wouldn't have to spend any time worrying about her friends or getting angry at her tormentors. For the first time in a long time, she seemed truly carefree, exactly how she was always meant to be.

Blake, the love of his life, was clearly overwhelmed with happiness. He'd seen her happiest before, during their private moments, but this seemed different, this version of Blake, was completely devoid of the usual worries and fears that usually plagued her. This version of Blake wasn't thinking about her family, or Adam, or the bullies, or anything like that, she was just full of joy and excitement, and a lust for life that he'd never seen in her before.

Ultimately, the reasons for their happiness were insignificant, all that mattered was that they were happy, that was all that ever mattered, that was all that Giza had ever wanted.

"You really don't need to thank me, for anything. Seeing you all like this is the best reward I could ever hope for," he told them, not expecting any special treatment or recognition for his actions.

Everything he'd done, he would do again a billion times, if it would make them happy. He would walk through hell or fight the gods themselves if that would make their lives easier. Sure, he had his own needs, but the people that mattered to him would always come first.

"Well somebody's getting laid tonight," Yang quipped, bringing the moment to an end with a groan from everyone present.

"Really Yang? Hashima's right there," Ruby chastised her sister, her and Weiss' cheeks having gone red at Yang's implication.

Hashima chuckled. "Oh, it's quite alright, Ruby dear. I may be old, but I know what it's like to be young and in love," she said.

"Mom!" Giza moaned, feeling the same embarrassment he told her Blake was moving in.

Hashima just shrugged. "What? Like I don't know what you kids get up to. I was young once too, you know."

"Right on, Mrs C," Yang said, before fist-bumping the older woman.

Giza couldn't help laughing at that. "It's a good job I like you," he told them.

"Alright everyone, let's leave the poor boy alone, I'm sure he and Blake want a little, alone time," Yang said after that, taking pity on her poor friend, but still teasing him a little.

With that, the beet-red Ruby and Weiss stepped outside, and Yang wheeled Heshima out. "We'll be right outside, so don't do anything I wouldn't do," the blonde said, just before she left.

"Yang!" Giza halfheartedly complained, knowing that he could never change her sense of humour, and not really wanting to.

* * *

"That's a shame, I had so much in mind," Blake purred in his ear, once the door closed behind Yang.

Blake's words were too much for him, and he had to silently curse his hospital gown for leaving little to the imagination. The dark-haired temptress really put him in the mood, she always held that power over him, but as much as he loved the idea, it really wasn't the time.

"You're too good at that. Where'd you learn how to do it?" he asked her, with a grin on his face.

Blake giggled. "I learned from the best," she told him, as she joined him on the bed.

He laughed. "I'm so glad I get to see this side of you."

"Good, because you're the one who brought it out of me," she responded, with a smile.

"I can't take all the credit, it was there all along, I just helped it shine," he told her, as he returned her smile.

She kissed him on the cheek and said "Oh, you deserve all the credit. I would never have ended up like this without you."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Gods, I love you so much,"

She rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. "I love you too," she told him, as they shared a tender moment together.

His arousal quickly faded, replaced by a feeling of joy, serenity and love.

The romance and the sex didn't matter, just spending a few quiet moments together, was more than enough for both of them. They didn't have to exchange any words, the love radiating from their bodies as they held each other close, was enough to tell them everything they needed to know.

As the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders and melted away into nothingness, Blake drifted off to sleep.

Giza couldn't stop smiling, as the most wonderful girl in existence slept peacefully beside him. He couldn't have been happier, as he felt her soft and slow breaths on his neck, and heard the light purr emanating from her chest.

Warm tears of pure joy and contentment began streaming down his face, as the reality of his situation dawned on him. The girl of his dreams was his, and he was hers. Whatever troubles came their way in the future, and they would ride them out together.

She'd saved him from his demons and he'd freed her from her own. They were no longer the people they had been when they first met, they'd weathered the storm of hatred and suffering, and now they were no longer held down by her fear and his fury.

* * *

 **And, with that, the main story is over. Thanks for reading if you made it this far. There may be a few chapters of fluffy and fun epilogue to come before I finally put this to bed.**


End file.
